The Chains That Bind
by Celestial Delinquent
Summary: An object descends from a place long forgotten by men and gods. Its wave of destruction offers Loki a chance for freedom, but sometimes we are bound, not by others, but by ourselves, and it is those chains that are the hardest to break. Eventual Loki/OC - Multiple Perspectives
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** An object descends from a place long forgotten by men and gods. Its wave of destruction offers Loki a chance for freedom, but sometimes we are bound, not by others, but by ourselves, and it is those chains that are the hardest to break.

**Setting:** Just to orient you...Post Avengers. Mostly ignores Thor 2. Borrows some concepts from Marvel Comics. But more or less I'm making things up as I go. Thanks for giving it a whirl.

* * *

**The Chains That Bind**

* * *

_"I wear the chain I forged in life...I made it link by link, and yard by yard;_

_I girded it on my own free will, and of my own free will I wore it."_

_- Charles Dickens_

* * *

**chapter 1**

* * *

A ship traveled through the vast expanse of space. Its journey was long, but time is relative after all. It came from a place that had long been forgotten, faded from the minds of men and gods. Its destination was just in the distance, a tiny orb of blue and green. There it would carry out its purpose, unaware of the devastation it was about to cause.

* * *

**Karl G. Jansky Very Large Array (VLA) - New Mexico**

* * *

Josh was reading an astronomy magazine, though reading was a stretch because he'd been fixated on the same sentence for almost an hour. He was doing his summer internship at the VLA before he headed back to college to finish up his Ph.D. He was the low man on the totem pole, which meant he always got stuck with the graveyard shifts. He dreaded his first days back at school. His morning classes would be the death of him now that he'd turned into a night owl, though he suspected there would be other culprits behind his physical and emotional collapse, be it at the hands of his grueling classes.

With a deep yawn he tossed the magazine onto the desk and stared up at the wall of monitors, buttons, and switches. He needed to do his usual rounds to make sure the equipment was all functioning properly and that no one was sending them signals from the vast expanse of space. The thought made him chuckle. All the action was already here on Earth, with mutants, heroes, and gods roaming around, space was hardly as interesting as home.

Stretching his arms he slowly began pushing his rolling chair up and down the rows of equipment making sure this light was on and that light was off. He grabbed his clipboard as he went and started checking off each item with a red sharpie. It was hardly interesting, but the log book needed to show that it had been done at least once during his watch.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

The noise started gradually and at first Josh thought he was hearing things. His lack of sleep was clearly making him delusional. Then it began to increase in frequency to the point he could no longer doubt his own ears.

"Stupid phone..." he mumbled as he continued down the row.

His battery was probably dying and soon enough he'd be left in peace. With that thought he slowly rolled to a stop. He didn't have his phone. He'd mistakenly left it charging on his nightstand, though realistically his signal was usually spotty at best. It was hardly worth bringing it with him except to play a game or listen to music, but he could easily enough use his computer...why was he still fixating on his phone?

"Sweet Copernicus..." he yelled as he toppled out of his chair and began a mad dash to find the source of the sound.

Eventually he came to a stop in front of a large monitor. He tapped it a few times and ran a diagnostic because he was sure the readings had to be false. It was saying an object had flown past the moon and was heading towards Earth. The data sighted its eventual trajectory leading into the atmosphere, but it couldn't be right. When he realized everything was functioning correctly he started to hyperventilate.

"This is big...this is big..." he mumbled over and over under his panted breath as he tried to remember where the emergency phone was.

Stumbling through the rows he made his way to the red plastic phone mounted to the wall in the far corner of the room. He scanned over the short list of numbers written on a laminated sheet which was stapled to the wall nearby before finding and dialing the on-call scientist.

"Dr. Vance speaking," a groggy voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Good night...good morning...ah..."

"What is it Josh?" the man interrupted with an annoyed sigh.

"Um...yes...sorry sir. Um...we picked up an object sir. It appears to be heading towards us."

"I'm sorry; did you just say an unknown object is heading towards Earth?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

The line suddenly went dead.

"Hello?" Josh questioned with a confused twinge of his brow, "Sir?"

He slowly put down the receiver and looked around, uncertain what to do. It was then that he heard the familiar slam of the entrance door and the sound of pounding footsteps down the hall. A short elderly man burst into the room with wire frame glasses and a flushed face. The thin white hairs on his balding head were sticking up in all directions. He had on a pair of rocket-ship pajamas and suede slippers. He doubled over with huffed breathing, making it obvious he'd just run from the housing unit nearby. As he steadied himself he stood back up and addressed Josh.

"Which one took the reading? Have you contacted the Array Operations Center?"

"It was antenna number 22. And no. I wanted to call you in case it was a false alarm."

"Well, get me a current print out and we'll need the AOC to collect everything for the past 24 hours from number 22."

Josh went over to the main computer as Dr. Vance spoke. With a few keystrokes the nearby printer started spitting out an information sheet.

"Is it an asteroid?" Josh asked as he stared down at the paper before Dr. Vance had a chance to pick it up.

"No..." Dr. Vance eventually responded, "Its path is showing that it's, well, avoiding things."

"Avoiding what?"

"Well, the moon for one. It appears to have gone around it," Dr. Vance then fell into silence as he studied the print out, "This can't be right...it says it will be on approach in just a few hours."

Josh peered over his shoulder before finally saying what was really bothering him.

"What do you suppose 'it' is?"

Dr. Vance seemed at a loss for words as he shook his head, "A ship I suppose..."

"A ship..." Josh repeated in awe as he stared out at nothing.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Somewhere Off the Coast of California**

* * *

The internal communications box sounded and Nick Fury cracked open his eye. The digital clock flashed on his night stand, indicating it was 2:34 in the morning. This was another in a long series of sleepless nights. He'd already had a sit down with the staff to reiterated and define what exactly constituted an emergency. There were enough new faces in rotation that a panic seemed to grip the crew whenever the facilities ran out of toilet paper. It was an exaggeration of course, but it was a mess and he had had it up to here. Reaching over he flipped the communications switch on.

"You have five words to convince me I should deal with whatever this is personally," he stated without hesitation.

"Director, a ship is approaching Earth," Maria Hill quickly replied over the other line.

"Well, you officially have my attention," Director Fury piped in as he sat up in bed, "I'll be there shortly."

[] [] []

Director Fury was straightening one of the sleeves of his black leather trench coat as he walked into the helicarrier command center. Despite the hour the room was aglow with lights and equipment. Recent events, it seemed, had pulled everyone from their sleep, as it was obvious there were more personnel than what typically constituted the late night skeleton crew.

"Do we know how big it is?" Director Fury made his presence known as he approached the center of the room.

"Radar puts it at approximately the size of a black hawk helicopter though it appears too round to be one, but reports could be off. It seems to be jamming our equipment as the readings keep coming in fragmented," Maria Hill reported as she came up behind him.

"Preliminary images were captured from an array in New Mexico. We've just intercepted them," a man quickly added from his station.

"Well let's see them..." Director Fury urged them to continue.

Suddenly a black and white image overtook the main screen. It was a single white circle suspended in a sea of black. There were some stars in the background, but it looked about the same as every UFO picture floating around the internet, blurry and nondescript, like a washed out photo of the moon.

"What am I looking at?" he finally asked with a bit of a scowl.

"I believe it's a circle sir," the man stated, though as his sentence tapered off it was obvious he realized how asinine his exclamation had been.

"Thank you...I'm not completely blind."

"We have incoming footage sir," Maria tried to salvage the conversation as she passed her partner a frustrated shake of her head, "Two fighter pilots have shadowed the craft. They have been broadcasting a standard greeting, but have been unable to open a line of communication."

A second image suddenly flashed onto the screen. It was a single silver circle suspended in a sea of deep blue with a distant wisp of white from a cloud.

"Well thank the Lord, now it's in color," Director Fury proclaimed in frustration as he paced in the control room.

He abruptly came to a stop and placed his hands firmly on the railing. Leaning in, all eyes turned to him.

"I want eyes people..." Director Fury announced as he slammed his fist on the edge of the rail and then moved to the center of the command platform, his stare never leaving the live feed that was now broadcasting on the main screen.

An uneasy feeling knotted his stomach. He had been doing this long enough to know when he spotted trouble and that silver ball quickly descending through the clouds was exactly that.

* * *

**Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

Birds and animals scattered as the giant silver orb crashed into the towering trees. Loud cracks and sprays of shattered timber filled the air, soon after a quiet settled across the forest. For some time the object sat, a strange sort of pulsating sound, like the buzz of electricity, emanated from within. Suddenly a field of bluish energy shot out from its surface creating a barrier around it. After a moment it expanded outward again, encapsulating the object and a small section of forest around it. The trees that had passed through the field were left as charcoal embers, brittle and black, from whatever force had surged across them. Eventually it expanded again, nearly doubling in size and leaving a radius of scorched ruin in its wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

* * *

**Militarized Zone - Portland International Airport - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

"What a beautiful night to avert disaster..." Agent Coulson commented as he stared out the helicopter window as it carefully landed on the bustling airfield.

"I'm sorry, sir, this is as close as we can get you. The forest is too dense for our chopper. The military transport will pack you in from here," the pilot announced as the co-pilot slid open the helicopter door.

"Thanks for the ride," Agent Coulson yelled over the noise of the engine.

With a nod he descended onto the tarmac and quickly cleared the updraft of the blades. He passed a quick slide of his hand over his hair, fixing whatever mess the wind had caused. Straightening his suit he glanced up at the departing helicopter before a voice drew his attention back to the airfield.

"Agent Coulson?"

As he turned he was met with the stern stare of a clean cut military man with an extended hand. He stood at attention in front of a sea of activity as men loaded crates onto large transport vehicles.

"Yes," Agent Coulson replied as he accepted the handshake, "And you are?"

"General McMann," he stated with a curt nod as he led Agent Coulson towards a waiting military jeep, "I'll be heading up ground command at the landing site. We already have mobile units and a crew en route. Hopefully they'll have most of it set up by the time we arrive with the last of the equipment."

"What's the status of the object?"

"Stationary...for now. It appears to have fortified a defensive shield."

They both climbed into the back seat of the vehicle and with a simple wave from General McMann the driver started the engine. He turned his attention back to Agent Coulson with a wary gaze that quietly conveyed his unease.

"I just want to make it clear that I was told you would be acting in a consulting capacity only. This is a military operation and, as such, my orders are law."

Agent Coulson wanted to remind him of his credentials and of the likelihood that his expertise would be more valuable in the unfolding situation, but he had no desire to ignite an unnecessary power struggle.

"I'm here in an advisory capacity only. We need information before we can start drawing lines in the sand."

General McMann seemed satisfied with his response so he moved the conversation to more pressing matters.

"Where's ground base?" Agent Coulson began his line of questioning as they sped off.

"Just off route 26, about 10 klicks due west of the landing site. I'm afraid we can't get in very close. The dense forest up there is going to make recon difficult."

"What about air support?"

"Limited...The Air Force was monitoring things, but they had to pull back after that thing started generating a shield. For safety reasons a no fly zone has been issued over the area. We've been diverting all commercial air traffic bound for Portland International Airport to other locations. The skies are on military lock-down. We pulled as much manpower as we could from Ft. Lewis Military Base and have a mission underway to get cameras, infrared, whatever we can think of pointed at that thing from an aircraft carrier. So I'm afraid our main eyes and ears, for the moment, are going to have to come from the ground."

"A shield?" Agent Coulson didn't like the implications as he focused on General McMann's first statement. "Well then, let's just hope this thing is friendly..."

"What do you think the odds are?"

"Given our track record?" Agent Coulson laughed, quickly cutting it short as he answered, "Not a chance."

[] [] []

Karissa was confused why they'd called and she was left even more confused as to why they wouldn't explain what was going on. She'd driven 8 hours from the site of a recent superhuman sighting and more importantly her work there wasn't yet complete. They hadn't identified the culprit and without her it would likely take them much longer since the local police department didn't have a clue what they were dealing with. Her replacement was on their way, but precious minutes were ticking away increasing the probability that the trail would go cold. She'd left the local officers a detailed plan of action to hopefully move things in the right direction, but she didn't feel right leaving a job unfinished. Now she was stuck at the military entrance point, left in limbo because no one had bothered to let them know she was coming. It was all only compounding her frustration.

"I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D," Karissa stated as she was once again asked to exit her vehicle.

The military officer with the gun was really giving her very little choice as the other guard opened her car door. She got out, keeping her hands slightly raised.

"I'm an analyst..." she calmly added.

Suddenly the third guard came out of the security booth.

"She checks out," he called as he approached and handed her badge back.

The guard who'd gotten her out of her car opened the door for her again, but this time he passed her an apologetic smile, "Sorry for the inconvenience Ma'am. With recent events we've had some aggressive activity from reporters. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," she replied as she tucked her credentials back in her purse.

The gate gradually rolled open and she drove her vehicle through. She followed the signs to the tarmac and was disappointed to find it surprisingly empty. As she got out of her car to look around an officer walked out of one of the nearby hangars.

"Excuse me," she called and he glanced over, "There was a convoy scheduled to leave here..."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, they shipped out about an hour ago."

She let out a frustrated sigh, before waving him down again, "You wouldn't happen to known where they went?"

"I would Ma'am...may I ask who I'm speaking to?" he questioned as he slowly approached her.

"Agent Petras...with S.H.I.E.L.D..." as she announced herself she pulled her badge from her purse and handed it to officer.

She brushed some strands of wavy blonde hair out of her face as she waited. He studied it for longer than she'd anticipated, but eventually he returned it.

"You look a little young to be an agent," he commented in passing.

"It's just a title," she assured him, "I mostly sit at a desk...number cruncher would probably be more appropriate."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. I hear it more often than not. I sometimes wonder why I'm here too," she laughed as she slipped her badge back in her purse, though she grasped the greater irony in that statement for her job really had dragged her far from home.

"Well let's get you there first before you start pondering the why. How familiar are you with this area?"

"Not very," she admitted, "But then I suppose that's what signs are for."

"I suppose so," he chuckled as he pointed out towards the entrance gate, "First you'll need to go out the way you came and hop on route 26 heading east. You'll pass through the National Forest boundary. You'll see the sign welcoming you, but keep going. About one mile up the road there's going to be a dirt road on your left. Take it. If you come across a scenic marker before you find the road you've gone too far. The unmarked road will dead end at base camp. The landing site was confirmed to be just along the west base of Mount Hood."

"Easy enough," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure by now there will be a pronounced military presence so it will be easy to spot."

"Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem, Ma'am."

With a nod of his head he started back towards the hangar. It was a delayed reaction on her part as she turned to leave, but slowly pivoted back.

"Wait...did you say landing site?" she asked with a raised finger, but he had already disappeared into the building.

Shaking her head she got back in her car and let her forehead rest against the steering wheel. This assignment had her worried and she wanted more than anything to make her sentiment known, but it seemed unlikely that the opportunity would arise before she found herself in the thick of it. Turning the key in the ignition the engine purred to life. She had a decent drive ahead of her, but at least, judging by the horizon, she'd have the sun to keep her company.

* * *

**Array Operations Center - Socorro, New Mexico**

* * *

Jane Foster eagerly pulled out her set of keys as they approached the operations room. However, when she arrived at the door she found it slightly ajar. She tried to recall her conversation with Dr. Vance. Had he called other project groups to see about collecting their data as well? Part of her was doubtful. She passed a glance to Darcy as she pointed at the door. Darcy shook her head and quietly fumbled through her purse pulling out a pink can of pepper spray.

"On three..." Jane whispered as she held up her hand and slowly started counting with finger signals.

Once she held up three they both burst through the door. A group of men turned around as they entered. Darcy pepper sprayed the nearest one, but they were all wearing sunglasses so it wasn't as effective as she hoped, though he still let out a yelp as he bent over in a coughing fit.

"Excuse me, what are you doing? This is a restricted area," Jane demanded as she looked around the torn up office.

There were boxes lying around filled with computer drives and papers. She got an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Not restricted for us I'm afraid," one of the men patted down his suit before reaching in his coat pocket and flashing a familiar badge.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Jane said as she went to grab one of the nearby boxes, "You have no right...I'm working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now. I have every right to that data."

"I'm afraid for the moment this data is above your clearance. Thanks for your cooperation," he replied without any further regard for her outburst as he pocketed his badge and snatched the box away.

"You can take that thanks and shove..." Jane's hand slid over Darcy's mouth.

Jane flashed the agent's a fake smile as they left the room, which was in complete disarray. Removing her hand Darcy glared at her.

"You can't expect me to be pleasant. You woke me up at the butt-crack of dawn."

"Well if they arrested us I'm sure we would never have to see sunlight again."

"True...That doesn't really work for me; I'm already kind of pasty."

"Darcy can you be serious for two seconds?"

"Serious about what? You won't tell me what's going on."

With a brief massage of her temple Jane broached into explanation, "This morning Dr. Vance called from the VLA. He said they picked up an anomaly on antenna 22. He's only seen current readings, but he thinks it could be a ship. We were studying a portion of space on antenna 22 so, by complete chance, we collected everything on the anomaly. This could have been huge."

"Shut...up..." Darcy spouted before suddenly letting out a defeated sigh as she plopped down on a nearby chair, "You know it was a ship right? Super-secret agents just came in and took all our data...again. I thought we were on the same team now."

Jane's shoulder's dropped as it sank in, but then a smile suddenly graced her lips.

"That's not necessarily true we have an emergency system in place..."

"Shut...up..."

"They raided the operations room, but it's only known to personnel that we keep a back-up drive in the server room. It only stores data going back about a few days, but it should all be there."

"Shut...up...seriously I have no idea what you're talking about, but if we can get back even a little bit of what was stolen that would be so amazing because I'm really tired of those dick-wads stealing our stuff."

Jane let out a faint laugh and shook her head. Reaching out she took Darcy's arm. Though she wouldn't have chosen quite the same colorful mannerisms the sentiment was completely reciprocated.

"Come on...the server room is this way."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

* * *

**Base Camp - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

Karissa didn't have any issues finding the site. Just as the officer had predicted a large military presence had taken over most of the national forest. Droves of people in their cars and RVs were being escorted off the mountain, out of campsites and picnic grounds. She'd already passed through multiple checkpoints and luckily for her it appeared someone from the military base had phoned in ahead of her. She was thankful because the brief altercation that arose at the main gate had put her on edge.

For a while she had the radio on, tinkering with stations to gleam any information she could. In between songs they had breaking news reports, but they shared nothing of use, at least not to her. It was mostly an attempt to keep people away from the forest with varying explanations ranging from asteroid crashes to toxic spills. Some came across as plausible, while others seemed ludicrous. It didn't take long for her to abandon the radio in favor of silence. If she was going to entertain ridiculous scenarios she preferred the ones in her head, at least those were based on some semblance of logic. There were only a select number of reasons, after all, that S.H.I.E.L.D. was part of the response team.

She glanced occasionally at the scenery as glimpses of the snowy mountain peak came in and out of view, but mostly she found herself surrounded by a thick pine forest that towered above her and kept the road shrouded in shade. She couldn't imagine what was in those trees that warranted her attention, but she knew soon enough it'd be revealed. _The landing site_, the officer had stated and his voice kept repeating the words in her head. She was torn between curiosity and unease.

It wasn't long before she came to the dirt road and just as she figured there was another checkpoint. She slowed her car to a halt and left it idle as she rolled down the window. As with the others, the guards informed her that she wasn't allowed on the mountain and that all civilians were being asked to leave. Then before they had a chance to finish she flashed her ID and after a few moments of back checking they let her through.

"When you reach base camp check in with General McMann, he'll let you know what to do," one of the guards announced as he tapped on her hood and waved her forward.

Her car didn't appreciate the bumpy, muddy excuse of a road she found herself on. She suddenly realized how thankful she was that this had all decided to happen in the summer. Images of snowshoeing into camp instantly played through her head. She shuttered with a chill just thinking about it. Oh, how she hated the cold.

After painstakingly navigating the terrain she finally found herself at the end of the line. A series of tents had already been set up with generators and lighting units scattered through the trees. She came to a stop and slowly got out of her vehicle. Glancing over the silver car she wasn't surprised to see it was covered in debris and mud. Luckily for her, it was a rental. She didn't bother locking it as she made her way through the dense trees, with the occasional clearing came a spattering of army green tents. The primary structure was just a brief walk ahead in the largest available open area.

"I'm looking for General McMann," she stated as she came upon a soldier exiting a tent with a handful of papers.

"Just up there," he said motioning behind him to the larger shelter.

"Thank you," she called after him as he continued towards his destination, too hurried to give her further attention.

She was just grateful that she had passed through enough levels of security to finally be left alone. After all, anyone present at the base camp belonged there. Her badge could take a break for a while and instead she could deal with the likely onslaught of people who would question her credentials and experience. It was the singular downfall of youth, an agent in their 20s wasn't supposed to be part of the front-lines and more importantly couldn't have an opinion. If only they knew...

Sure enough, just beyond the smaller tents a larger one was erected. Most of the generators were concentrated around it and as she neared it she could feel the heat from all the equipment that was running inside. As she pushed aside the flaps and went in she was ambushed by a barrage of sounds, people chatting and equipment humming. It overwhelmed her senses for a time before she focused and continued forward.

In the center of the room she finally spoke when she realized her mere presence wasn't enough to grab anyone's attention, "Excuse me."

Everything continued around her as if she wasn't there.

"Excuse me..." she repeated, raising her voice above the commotion, which prompted a pause from some of the nearby personnel.

It was not the introduction she wanted, but given the gravity of what was happening she couldn't bear on the side of modesty. It was always easier to apologize for an inconvenience than be chastised for hanging to the sidelines. Her presence had been requested, so she had made her presence known.

"Ah...you must be Agent Petras..." a voice announced behind her.

She turned to see another S.H.I.E.L.D agent and recognized him almost immediately. She'd never had the pleasure of working with Agent Coulson, but she was very much aware of his status within the agency. His well pressed suit and clean shaven look gave him away. Some of the other senior ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agents weren't quite as polished, nor polite. He had an old school class about him, like he would fit in with Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra drinking bourbon on the rocks at a classy lounge on the Vegas strip, but maybe she was just reading too much into him and seeing things that weren't really there. Though, it was probably more an aftermath of a lengthy lecture she'd received a few days earlier from a small town deputy when she'd professed to not knowing who Sinatra was. He'd managed to turn every aspect of the case into a Sinatra reference. It was impressive, but she was once again digressing from the situation at hand.

"Hello sir," she said as she extended her hand to greet him.

He took it with a smile, "Welcome to the Base Camp. If you'll follow me we'll get you briefed."

"I'm sorry Agent Coulson, I don't understand what I'm doing here," Karissa finally commented with a whisper as she veered to avoid military personnel as she followed him.

"What are any of us doing here?" he wistfully countered.

"What..." Karissa was at a loss for words.

"Sorry, not a good time to turn contemplative," he apologized with a smile, "You are here because you're good with information. You find information where there is none. Right now we have none. So you need to find some."

Karissa shook her head in acknowledgment, even though the pep talk had made things worse. He suddenly came to a stop in front of her and she froze with a sway to keep from bumping into him. He did a sharp turn on his toes and faced her. Taking a few steps back she put them at a comfortable distance before he had chance to notice how close she was.

"This is General McMann," Agent Coulson announced as they came upon a military man in what appeared to be a conference area.

She glanced over to see a middle aged man with rough tanned skin and a pepper of gray in his brown hair. He looked her over and under the critical surveillance of his stare she knew he didn't think she belonged there. Then just as quickly as he'd regarded her his brown eyes transferred to Agent Coulson.

"I sent a team in with a rover. They set up within visual range of the shield. It's been slow going but the unmanned rover has almost reached the perimeter. We should have eyes on the shield and the object within the hour," General McMann stated as he walked out of the room.

"Well then, I suppose this is the perfect opportunity to catch you up to speed with what we do know," Agent Coulson said as he slid a classified file onto the table and pulled out the nearby chair, prompting her to sit.

As she reached for the document she couldn't help but grin. Her initial assessment was correct. There was definitely some old school class about him.

* * *

**Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico**

* * *

Jane stood impatiently at the front door of her old colleague's apartment. He had taken a leave of absence after his misadventure and he was due back the following semester. The university rumors were that he'd planned to travel, find himself again or some such nonsense. She was banking that he had in fact spent all the time quietly at home. He had been extremely shaken by recent events and had retreated from human interaction. Part of her had wanted to maintain contact, but another part knew he just needed time. Very few people were burdened with knowledge beyond the bounds of their understanding.

She tapped her foot as she waited. She had an armful of computer parts in her hands and Darcy stood next to her with more. It was starting to get heavier the longer she idled.

They had raided the server room and instead of trying to figure out where their data was being stored they had taken it all. Jane was fairly certain 'borrowing' the equipment was going to get her in serious trouble, but she couldn't let this slip through her fingers. The pursuit of knowledge was too important.

"What if he's not home? I mean, he's not supposed to be home." Darcy asked as she shifted the heavy equipment in her arms, "We should have just gone to your place."

"No," Jane quickly said as she reached out and knocked again, "They might look there too or at least put surveillance on the place and then we'd be out of luck. This is our last chance at this information. If we blow it, it will be out of our hands forever."

"But why wouldn't they surveillance his place? I mean he's like your only other friend, you know besides me..."

"You two are not my only friends," Jane interjected.

"Right...name someone else."

"Well...there's..." she knocked on the door again, hoping Erik would save her from continuing the conversation, "Dr. Vance."

"What? No. Dr. Vance is a colleague. He is not a friend. He would not be standing here with stolen university property trying to help you reconnect with Mr. Looney Tunes..."

The door slowly opened and Erik's tired eyes greeted them, prompting Darcy to fall silent.

"Oh thank you," Jane mumbled under her breath.

He was in pajamas and a bathrobe, forcing Jane to realize the hour and the fact that it was a weekend. He let out a surprised laugh as he looked them over.

"I'm sorry, we need your help. We didn't know where else to go," Jane apologized, though she couldn't claim to be completely sorry because she'd really run out of options.

"Well, trouble and I are old friends, so you might as well come in," he replied as he stepped aside.

* * *

**Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

"Damn it, can you slow down Tina?" Luke called as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"The news does not slow down for anyone," she yelled back as she continued her march through the wilderness.

Luke let out an annoyed sigh as he pushed off from the tree and started to hike again. He watched her salmon colored backside as she struggled to maneuver in her blazer and pencil skirt. The only reasonable thing she had done all day was throw on a pair of sneakers to replace her patent leather pumps. She'd left on her panty hose though and it was now in shreds. Luckily for her he was only going to set up a shot from the waist up, which was a shame because that was her worst side. It was where her mouth was.

"That's easy for you to say," he mumbled under his breath, "You're not carrying fifty pounds of camera equipment."

"What was that?" she called back and Luke cursed in his head.

"We should be getting close now," he amended to avoid an argument, though knowing Tina it was a futile move.

"Oh, so you know where it is?" she mocked, "Then what am I doing in front?"

"No...You're good," he replied with a clenched jaw as she tried to usher him ahead of her.

With a coy smirk she continued forward and some less than pleasant adjectives went thru his head. He was the latest in a long line of cameramen that had to deal with her and her over inflated ego. It was a revolving door for the position and it would have reflected badly on her, but she managed to rake in the numbers for the network. He was set to be another one of those casualties. He'd planned to put in his transfer notice next week. As his foot sloshed into a puddle soaking through to his sock, he knew his only regret was that he hadn't done it a week sooner. It would have saved him from this mess of a weekend, trekking up the mountain with a madwoman.

They were chasing after a story. It had broken in the early morning hours. The military had officially gone on lock-down and though their response was suspicious it didn't necessarily mean there was a story. It could easily have been a downed military aircraft or secret drills, especially considering the nearby military post and they liked to take care of things quietly and in-house, controlling the flow of information to the general public. The news stations had been asked to issue reports to limit activity in the area of Mount Hood National Forest. They had also initiated emergency broadcast alerts.

"We'll never be able to see anything through these trees," Tina finally yelled back.

He didn't know what to say, so he just quietly caught up with her and started to look around.

"Give me a boost," she suddenly ordered as she waved her hand at him to kneel down.

"What?" he laughed.

"Give...me...a...boost," she repeated slowly, "We're going to have to film from the trees."

"I don't..." she shot him an evil glare before he could finish.

With an annoyed sigh he put down his camera bag and intertwined his hands. She stepped onto them and he lifted her. She wobbled as she tried to find a foothold on the tree and eventually she started climbing. He gave up watching her after a few seconds. She'd gone up high enough that he couldn't be much help if she fell anyway. Attempting to catch her would only get him injured too.

"Oh I'm going to win a Pulitzer for this...Luke!" she yelled, "Luke, get up here!"

"Seriously?" Luke mumbled as he glanced up the tree.

He knew if he waited too long she'd go on a tirade so he started grabbing his equipment to make it look like he was complying as he tried to figure out how he was going to climb the damn tree with all his stuff in tow. Pulling the strap from his camera bag over his shoulder he tightened it and then swiveled it onto his back. He did the same with the others. Popping his lips together a few times he circled around the trunk trying to determine the best course to begin his climb.

"For fuck's sake Luke," Tina seethed as he started to go around again.

Giving her a glare, though from her distance it was likely to go unseen, he wrapped his arms around the trunk and began to shimmy up it. Bark chipped off as he went and he realized how scratchy and sappy the wood was. He was instantly thankful for his long sleeve shirt, which usually overheated him in the summer, but he needed it to cover up his sleeve tattoos. With his face so close he also picked up on the trails of ants and began to feel the imaginary crawl of insects on his skin. He shivered and hurried his pace. Finally within grasp of the first branch he took hold, trying three times to lift himself up to it. When he eventually got up he fell into a rhythm scaling the tree. In the background Tina was complaining, though his fatigue drowned out her chatter.

"You know in the time it took it might have finished its mission and flown away..." Tina scolded him as he reached her and slid onto another branch across the way.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled between breaths, but as he looked up he answered his own question.

Off in the distance a silver ball sat eerily still in the center of the forested area. A pale blue aura surrounded it and within the perimeter there was nothing but brown. He suddenly felt a mixture of excitement and fear, though the latter grew the longer he stared at the object. Whatever that thing was, he wanted to get far away from it and fast.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"Who cares," Tina announced, "We found it and that's all that matters. We'll see if the military spouts no comment after we air this..."

She quickly waived her hands at Luke, trying to get him to unload his equipment.

"Are we going to go over the shot?" he asked.

"No time...we need something sent now if we're going to make the morning news. We can tailor some segments later for future airings."

He shrugged and started to set up his equipment. After he finished he braced his legs on the tree so that he could steady the camera as he hoisted it onto his shoulder. Getting Tina in his view he focused in on her with a portion of the object just to the left of her.

"Ok...in three...two...one..." he stated, "We're rolling..."

"I am standing at the epicenter of what has become a major military excursion just outside the Portland city limits. In the serene backdrop of Mount Hood a large scale operation is taking place. It is confirmed that an unidentified object has landed. We cannot ascertain its origin, but it appears to be a large silver ball and it is emitting some kind of shield which seems to be decimating surrounding forest. While military officials have made attempts to cover up the event, we have discovered the truth. This is a Tina Henning exclusive for KPTV News. We'll keep you posted as events unfold."

Tina tucked her microphone back in her blazer pocket as Luke turned off the live feed.

"Next time try not to pan so fast. We want the viewers to be able to see the object."

"Well next time maybe you should give me a decent pause so I don't have to get the camera back on you so quickly," he countered with an annoyed smile.

One week earlier...he mused in his head.

* * *

**Base Camp - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

Agent Coulson watched discretely as Agent Petras read over the brief. Occasionally she swept a few strands of blonde hair as they slid into her face and her green eyes would trace to him before quickly returning to the pages. She took longer than most to look through it, especially considering there wasn't much in it. They had only recently acquired the antenna data that was recorded from the array in New Mexico and early reports were just coming in from the long range flybys, none of which were in the classified document. People were still analyzing the data and part of him wanted to make sure that she was one of those people. He had personally requested her for this assignment. It had taken some arm twisting and he'd had to call in a few favors because her field experience was limited at best, as she was mostly an analyst, but he'd made it happen. The agency rumor mill had labeled her as a miracle worker. She could find information and connect the dots better than anyone else. It drew his curiosity so he shadowed her last case, following field reports and official documents. Sure enough, it was true. Her reports were filled with data, but in most cases he couldn't back-track it to the source. It was like she'd made them out of thin air, but the sheer accuracy made it unlikely. Whatever the case was, he needed that to happen here. They were operating blind.

"Agent Coulson, Agent Petras...the rover is in range," General McMann called over as he turned his attention back to a monitor he was observing from just outside the conference room.

"Shall we?" Agent Coulson asked as Agent Petras glanced up from her reading material.

With an acknowledging smile she stood and they both made their way over to General McMann. He was standing beside a large display of screens and as they approached he pointed to one with a live feed.

"We've got eyes on the energy shield and we're going to try to zoom in on the object. It appears to be at the center and a greater distance than we expected from the perimeter."

Agent Coulson watched the picture, though it was, at times, marred by static.

"Can we zoom in?" General McMann asked.

The soldier at the monitor relayed the order over the shortwave radio and after a minor delay they began to focus in on the center of the field.

"We're getting heavy interference from the object, sir. It's causing a delay in transmissions and some corroding of the signal data so we can't do much about the quality," the soldier stated as the view became clear, though static still occasionally flashed across the monitor.

The silver orb was levitating about the ground. Upon closer inspection it also appeared that reports of it being stationary were incorrect. At the camera angle it was obvious the object was spinning at an extremely high velocity.

Slowly Agent Coulson passed a glance over to Agent Petras. She was staring at the screen wide-eyed and, though the sight was extraordinary, there was something in her gaze that was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What are your thoughts? First impressions?" he finally broke the silence.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I need more data..."

"No you don't," Agent Coulson interrupted, "The wheels are turning. I can see them. What are you thinking?"

Swallowing hard her eyes slowly shifted to him, "I think...we need to get further back."

"We set up an adequate perimeter and placed the base camp well outside danger limits," General McMann chimed in almost immediately.

"And how did you determine the danger parameters for an unknown object?" she asked as she withdrew from the monitor station, a muted sense of panic creeping across her features, "I don't know what else to tell you."

"I think we should pull back," Agent Coulson calmly submitted his request to General McMann.

"On whose authority?" he barked back as he straightened his stance and eyed Agent Coulson, "Hers? Who is she anyway? Some rookie agent you decided to let tag along. "

"Sir..." the soldier at the monitor suddenly turned around breaking up the General's tirade, "The feed just went dead..."

Everyone turned their attention to the black screen just as a low rumbling sound began in the distance. The noise grew louder more quickly than anyone could register and suddenly yells filled the air. It was then that Agent Coulson felt searing heat pass over him and then the world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Somewhere Off the Coast of Oregon**

* * *

"This is Tina Henning live from the crash site with breaking news. It appears the shield generated by the object has more than tripled in size. A large portion of forested area has now been destroyed. We have yet to ascertain any further information about the unidentified object, but recent events have led us to conclude that it is possibly hostile in nature. So for safety reasons we plan to pull back from the area, but we will keep you posted as this news story unfolds. Back to you Tom."

The television was suddenly muted as Director Fury stood from his chair.

"Can anybody tell me what is wrong with this picture?" he demanded.

"Salmon isn't her color?" someone from the side of the room chimed in, likely the same comedian behind the circle comment earlier.

"No..." he replied in annoyance as he passed a glare to the joker who was now avoiding eye contact from his station, "I am getting intell from a news crew. They are not supposed to know more than us."

"Well, our eyes have been destroyed Director."

"I know..." the Director lamented as his thoughts turned to those that were lost, "This problem just got a whole lot bigger than us."

Initial casualty reports were still being collected and he knew the figure was going to be higher than he was anticipating. They all usually were. The thought threw him into a somber state. However, he had to compose himself. There was a time and a place to mourn them, but it certainly wasn't now. He crossed his arms for a moment before making the only decision he was left with.

"Who's available?" he asked and the entire control room fell silent.

"Captain America is on assignment in Washington DC. Ironman, well, he won't return our calls..." Maria began the list.

"I'm hearing a whole lot about who is 'not' available," Director Fury interrupted.

"I believe Thor is."

"Well, I want him here before this situation gets any worse."

He knew he had just issued them an impossible task. They had no way of contacting Thor. He seemed to come and go when trouble arose. He just hoped this spell of trouble would bring him their way again.

Slowly walking over to Maria Hill he waved her into his confidence. She stood solemn with her arms crossed and her eyes fixated on the muted news feed. She would never show it, but he knew inside she was hurting. The scientific community had taken a hard blow and they had also been dealt a more personal one with this loss.

"Was he among the casualties?" he quietly inquired, already aware of the answer.

"Yes..." she softly responded, locking her jaw to keep her composure.

"Was he 'really' among the casualties?"

"I'm afraid so. His LMD (life model decoy) is still logged in stasis."

"Shit," Director Fury exclaimed and his outburst drew a few unwelcomed stares.

Placing his hand on Maria's shoulder he led her to the conference room. As the door slid closed he marched towards the curved glass window overlooking the command center.

"Why didn't he send in his decoy?"

"There wasn't time. We needed eyes..."

"What's the status of Project 2C?"

"You can't be serious sir. There was a reason that project was abandoned."

"Abandoned? No. Put on ice? Yes." Director Fury placed his hands on his waist and turned to stare her down. "We are at war Hill. Hell, we are war with enemies we don't even know about. I'm not about to abandon something just because we don't understand what to do with it. Now, I'll ask again, what's the status of Project 2C?"

Maria appeared ruffled, but she maintained her professional demeanor despite her opinion and the fact that she had obviously been cut out of the loop. As far as she was told the project had been officially terminated after its roadblock.

"It stalled out in Phase 3. With only a single specimen we couldn't contaminate it and risk losing the control sample. We also determined that the risk imposed on viable candidates was too high."

"I want it operational..."

"But sir..."

He passed her a stern glance that quieted her coming protest. He knew this was a great risk, but he had to take it. There weren't enough reasons not to.

"I'll see to it personally," Maria announced as she exited the conference room.

* * *

**Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico**

* * *

"Listen Erik, I'm really sorry for pulling you into all this," Jane quietly apologized again as she pulled him away for a moment to speak in private.

She wanted to tell him everything that was going on, but part of her didn't want to place him in danger. S.H.I.E.L.D. had already put him in harm's way once and exposing him to them again didn't seem fair.

"Jane, you're like family to me, but I can't help if you don't tell me what 'this' is."

With a deep breath she began, "About a year ago I was randomly invited to join S.H.I.E.L.D. With you gone and our project indefinitely delayed I didn't really have a choice. The university had pulled funding and all the projects I was being offered were...busy work. Their proposal was too good to be true. I had to take it. The resources and opportunities I would have access to..."

The resources had been completely beyond her imagination. There were whole scientific fields and areas of study known only to S.H.I.E.L.D. It was surreal, yet frightening to have access to things they knew and were subsequently hiding from the general public.

"Believe me, Jane, I understand completely," Erik commented as he broke her train of thought.

"I didn't think you would, not after everything that's happened."

"Even with everything that's happened I still have an open invitation to return. I haven't said yes, but I haven't said no either. At the end of the day we're still scientists and our pursuit is unquenchable."

Jane flashed a nervous smile. "Well I was on assignment tracking; you know what, that's not important. The point is, while I was working on it something completely unexpected fell into my lap. I found a ship, Erik. It entered my research zone."

"A ship?" Erik asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"Yes. But S.H.I.E.L.D. has completely shut me out. They took my data and gave me some lame excuse about it being above my clearance," she shrugged and shook her head trying to keep her frustration from boiling over, "I don't like being cut out of my own data...I won't be cut out of my own data."

"That explains the computer equipment..."

"I stole it. Now I'm going to access it. And if you don't want to be part of this I understand. It could get us all in a lot of trouble."

"Um...of course he's going to help us," Darcy interrupted as she came into the room with a glass of water, "So are you guys, like, having a moment without me? Because that's so not cool."

"No, I'm just telling him what happened."

"Oh...well carry on," Darcy commented, but called back as she walked away, "But your spaceship is totally all over the news."

"What?" Jane squeaked as she made a mad dash to the living room.

* * *

**Base Camp - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

There was a loud ringing and residual replays of terrified yells. Everything seemed blindingly bright, but it was all a muddled blur that dimmed as it came into focus. The world was angled, or maybe..._I've fallen._ The dirt was cracked and brittle, faintly dusted with fine black powder. It was a desert wasteland.

Karissa slowly stood, a feeling of deja vu tugging at her subconscious. Taking in a deep breath she tried to stretch out the strange tingling sensation that had washed over her. She looked around as she gathered her bearings. She was inside the perimeter and in the ashen remains of the base camp. Where there had once been tents and people, there was now soot. Occasionally there was a remnant of a tree or a piece of equipment, but it was reduced to charcoal. A single touch or wisp of wind would likely break it. Then she saw them, the contorted black shapes of bodies. Some still had form, though they were slowly crumbling, and others were just flattened shadows of a human outlined on the cracked dirt.

A wordless gasp escaped her lips as she realized the magnitude of what happened, of the lives that had been lost in mere seconds. The wave of emotions almost brought her to her knees. She tried to recall what had happened, the moments leading up to the tragedy, but there was nothing significant, only the lost feed from the rover. There had been no warning. There had been no obvious reason. It just happened. The field surged and overtook them all, vaporizing everything in its path, everything but her. Panic gripped her as her eyes traced to the silver orb that gleamed as a tiny flicker in the distance.

She walked over to the edge of the shield and stared at the shimmer of blue. There was hesitation in her movements as she extended a hand, letting her fingers graze it. A jolt of energy washed over her, resulting in a warm numbness across her skin. Pressing forward her hand slipped through the barrier and soon the rest of her body followed. A heat flooded her and she waited on the other side for it to subside. When it finally did she glanced down at her hands and realized she was shaking. There was only one thing she knew for certain and it was that she needed to get away. She swallowed hard as she pressed onward through the dense forest, but the snap of a twig in the distance drew her to a halt.

[] [] []

Lieutenant Paul Bradford walked carefully through the forest brush. He finally had visual on the bluish shield just through the line of trees ahead. He had been sent in as part of a small recon team, whose sole mission was to search for survivors. The team of four had spread out into quadrants to cover more ground and quickly. Satellite imagery put the new perimeter of the shield well over the location of the base camp. It had expanded so quickly that no one had time to react. Early estimates placed the casualties at close to a hundred. It was a devastating blow, especially considering a large number were associated with scientific divisions. They were now scrambling to pull together experts from other agencies to deal with the analysis of the object.

"Unit one. Over," he stated into his walkie-talkie as he cautiously kept his gaze trained on the shield.

"Come in unit one. Over," the reply came in a wash of static.

"Quadrant one is clear. No sign of survivors. Over."

"Roger. Return to base. Over."

"Copy..." his voice trailed off as he noticed movement in his peripheral vision, "Cancel that I have movement. I'm going to investigate. Standby five."

Readying his firearm he slowly made his way through the trees. Just ahead a woman stood in a gray pantsuit and purple top, unaware of his presence. A twig suddenly snapped beneath the fall of his combat boot and she quickly turned her attention in his direction. Her green eyes widened as they traced to his weapon and she slowly raised her hands.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Agent Petras with S.H.I.E.L.D," she hesitatingly replied.

"You were stationed at base camp?" he asked as he lowered his firearm.

"Yes."

He flashed a smile. Even if it was just one it was better news than none. His brow rose slightly as he looked her over. She appeared unharmed, though her tousled blonde hair and dusty appearance raised a few questions. She also seemed on edge, though after her recent ordeal that was hardly suspicious.

"How did you get out of base camp?"

She lowered her hands and appeared to be thinking.

"I stepped out to clear my thoughts before it happened. I didn't realize how far I'd gone..."

"You're very lucky."

"Were there any other survivors?"

"So far? Besides you, no."

On that solemn note he took out his walkie-talkie.

"Unit one. Over."

"Come in unit one. Over."

"I found a survivor. Over."

A laugh briefly spilled over the frequency before the reply came in, "Roger. That's great news. Escort them back to base. Over."

"Copy. Returning to base. Over and out."

Tucking his walkie-talkie back into its holster he held out his hand.

"Now...pardon my French, but let's get the hell away from this thing."

She smiled and took it as he helped her step over a fallen log.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," she stated as they headed out of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

* * *

**Valaskjálf - Asgard**

* * *

Thor stood in the throne room alone with his father. They had been discussing the latest strife to plague the Nine Realms. It was nothing a few battles couldn't remedy, but the aftermath was daunting. Moments like this drew his thoughts to his brother. Loki was always more apt-minded for the political maneuvering, though recently his actions had crossed an inexcusable line, hence his current incarceration deep beneath the city. He had come to regard Loki with caution because his betrayal had been so great and he had gone so far down a dark path. The look in his eyes when he had driven in his blade had been so telling. It was likely their relationship would be forever marred.

"How much damage did the uprising cause?"

"Very little, father. We arrived and acted swiftly, quelling their force before they could direct their aim."

"Times like these lead me to believe you will make a better leader than I."

"With your legacy yet to be completed I do not know if that foretelling will stand," Thor laughed as his father placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"And yet your legacy has not yet begun, some would say that is the greater accomplishment."

"I will not argue over future deeds..."

"I might be lead to believe you're folding to appease me. Out of character I should say."

"Maybe, but over time character may change."

It had been an offhanded reference to Loki and though he figured his father would not catch it the look on his face said otherwise. It was as if Loki had been erased, though he occasionally came up in conversation with his mother.

Odin let out a loud sigh and withdrew his hand, "Very true, my son, very true indeed."

In the midst of their discussion neither had noticed an Einherjar approach, but as the man cleared his throat and requested an audience they both turned their attention.

"Forgive my interruption Allfather. Heimdall has sent me to retrieve you both. He turned his eyes to Midgard and what he sees has troubled him."

"Has Jane been injured?" Thor quickly asked.

"I fear the problem spreads beyond a single soul."

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Somewhere Off the Coast of Oregon**

* * *

Brian Wilson was monitoring chatter from his station. So much had happened in the last few hours that he was beginning to get overwhelmed by his workload. Base camp had fallen. There was inter-agency communication trying to reassemble a scientific team. A 500 mile evacuation order had been issued at the landing site, which encompassed a large portion of populated area. No one wanted to take any more chances with the expanding shield. A survivor had been discovered at the perimeter. There were agency inquires about how to contact Thor, which seemed to be dead ends. He suddenly paused as he skimmed over the last few segments of feed again. There was a survivor...

Quickly standing some of his nearby colleagues glanced over, aware that he found something. He searched the commander center, but Director Fury was nowhere to be seen. Unintentionally he cast his gaze upwards and spotted the familiar silhouette of the Director looming above. Weaving his way thru the computers he climbed the steps to the walkway and made a beeline for the conference room.

"Director Fury?" he questioned as he knocked on the glass door.

"What is it?"

"I thought you might like to know there's chatter over the military lines. A survivor has been found near the base camp site."

He now had the Director's attention as his only eye rolled to look at him. After a moment his body turned too.

"I want them here yesterday."

"I'll make arraignments sir."

* * *

**Military Transport Aircraft – California Airspace**

* * *

Deputy Director Maria Hill had hitched a ride on the Military Transport Aircraft bound for Los Angeles. Multiple transport ships had been dispatched to pick up other scientists. It was an effort to replace the initial team that had been lost. She had spent the past few hours going over the names. It was a bad idea, but she needed to know. The somber information was putting things into perspective. It was also distracting her from the very infuriating fact that Director Fury had withheld valuable information from her. She was technically the second highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D member and that title afforded her an immense level of access. Despite her annoyance with Fury she understood his reasoning. If she had been informed of the project's status she would have wanted to oversee it. There-in was the problem. She wanted to see its fruition, yet she wanted some faceless volunteer to see it through. Phil as the guinea pig didn't settle well.

Unclasping her seat belt she stood and made her way towards the cockpit. She swayed as she went trying to compensate for some minor air turbulence. Leaning against the door frame she briefly waved at the copilot.

"What's our ETA?" she yelled over the ambient noise.

"About half an hour Ma'am," he called back.

"I need to get on the horn, but I wanted to clear it first."

"Be my guest. We'll just need radio silence before landing."

"Will do," she smiled as she made her way back to the cargo hold.

Grabbing the satellite phone stored under the first seat she strapped herself back in and activated the device.

"This is Maria Hill. S.H.I.E.L.D ID 4-1-alpha-5-delta-9. I need a secure line."

"Verifying...Good morning Deputy Director Hill. Please hold," replied the female voice on the other end.

A faint clicking sound registered over the line, but quickly disappeared.

"Line secure. How may I direct your call?"

"Research Facility 9."

After a few seconds the phone began to ring. At first it seemed like it wasn't about to be answered, but it was more likely that the facility wasn't used to phone calls. Eventually the line was picked up.

"Research Facility 9. What's up?" a younger man's voice energetically answered.

"This is Maria Hill. I need Project 2C up and running."

"I'm sorry we don't have..."

"Cut the bullshit. I know the project has just been shelved. Director Fury briefed me."

"Right..."

"I want it operational. I also need you to track down a sample. Agent Phil Coulson had to undergo a checkup within the past month. Somewhere S.H.I.E.L.D has a biological sample. I want it expedited to your location. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the man on the other end paused. His coming question was unavoidable. "Would you like to reassemble the research team?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Maria quietly responded, but to avoid further inquiries she continued, "We don't have time."

"Understood. When can we expect you?"

"Once we land I should be there within the hour."

"Today then. I'll alert the entry guards on duty."

As she hung up the phone she leaned her head back against the metal hull. They were playing with forces they didn't understand. The scientist in her was excited, but another part of her was worried. There were so many things that could go wrong and the consequences couldn't be predicted. On the other hand if things went right, well, the consequences also couldn't be predicted. Either way, right or wrong, it seemed one of those eventualities was about to be revealed.

* * *

**Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico**

* * *

"If we assume that the object has maintained a linear path, as it likely has, until its path came in direct correlation with the moon and it had to go around, we should be able to trace it back to its point of origin," Jane was thinking out loud as she was finishing set up of the 'borrowed' equipment which contained the data for antenna 22.

Erik had pulled back after the unsettling report detailing the ship. It also seemed some news team had managed to obtain live footage, which was playing across every news station. Information was limited, but he didn't need anything more to know that the damn thing needed to go back where it came from. His experience had made him acutely aware of the dangers lurking in the cosmos. He always knew the stars held secrets, but he didn't realize how terrifying it would be to know them.

"But what if it had to go around an asteroid or other miscellaneous space junk?" Darcy piped in as she watched her from the couch.

"Well then it would trace back to it and we'd be out of luck..."

"But what if it did originate from an asteroid..."

"Darcy..."

"What? You don't know where aliens are gonna wanna live. Maybe they have a nice crib up in the asteroid."

Erik flashed a questioning quirk of his brow as he watched the unfolding scene. He realized his quiet time at home had been rather dull, necessary, but dull.

"What? I'm just saying...they're aliens..." Darcy interjected as Jane booted up the system.

"Run the program Jane," Erik encouraged lest the conversation continued down its present path.

* * *

**Bifrost - Asgard**

* * *

Heimdall stood at attention with his amber eyes focused on the stars. There was so much activity on Midgard, which seemed to be the case recently, but it rarely drew his interest so greatly. There was something in that realm that, in all his years of watching, he had never seen before.

"Heimdall, what troubles you?" Odin's voice suddenly billowed from behind him.

He quickly turned to the Allfather and Thor, who both appeared eager for his reply.

"There is something on Midgard," he replied, though he was unsure how to continue.

"What is it?" Thor finally asked.

"I do not know..."

Silence fell across the room as everyone seemed to contemplate the gravity of his answer.

"What do you mean you do not know?" Odin pressed further.

"I have been watching it for some time. It is not of the Nine Realms, of that I am certain," he paused as his attention passed to Thor, "The people of Midgard are searching for you. They want your help."

Thor turned to his father as he put out his hand to retrieve Mjölnir. Almost as quickly as he'd extended it the hammer flew into his grasp. He turned to his father and though it was apparent he was about to ask his permission, Heimdall knew Thor would act as he saw fit, with or without his father's approval.

"I must help them father."

"I know Thor. It is your blessing and your burden," Odin softly stated as he turned to leave, "Go to them, but return to us."


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

* * *

**Myrkr - Asgard**

* * *

_"I welcomed you into my home. I raised you as my son. I gave you every opportunity to be a greater man," Odin's voice boomed as he sat atop Hlidskjalf and rose with every word until he began to descend the steps, "In return your actions and total disregard for the sanctity of life have shown you to be nothing but a fiend. I regret the day I found you, abandoned by your own people. Perhaps they knew what you were destined to become. From this moment on I disown you Loki Laufeyson."_

_ Loki let out an unrestrained laugh that rattled his chains. As it died down his smiled stayed._

_ "Don't pretend that you haven't lived for this day. You can finally focus all your attention on your golden son. My greatest achievement was standing in his shadow."_

_ His smiled faded as his tone went bitter. He was never considered Thor's equal. Yes, everyone always said otherwise, but their actions spoke differently. In the silence of his thoughts he finally glanced up at Odin._

_ "If you brought me here to plead I will not. Do as you must. My death will finally right the wrong, as you so aptly put it. Pass your judgment and be done with it."_

_ "Father," Thor's voice echoed from the other end of the throne room._

_ Loki glanced back to see his brother striding confidently through the central colonnade. His red cape billowed behind him as he approached without fear of his father's disapproval and as Thor passed his blue eyes never once acknowledged Loki._

_ "Mother asked me to come," Thor announced before his father could question._

_ Odin nodded his head. It seemed to be a silent acknowledgment for Thor to continue._

_ "Mother cannot bear his loss. Despite what he has done, Loki is her son. I also cannot hold a different regard. He is my brother and, though he was obliged to cause my death, I cannot wish him the same. We hope through mercy he will somehow find himself again."_

_ "Very well, but you know as well as I, that someday he will have to answer for his crimes."_

_ "I am still in this room," Loki hissed, though neither Thor nor Odin recognized his growing frustration, "I will not be ignored."_

_ "Ignored is all you will be," Odin's voice carried with disdain as his tired eyes turned to Loki, "You deserve nothing after the anguish you have caused. Your mother and brother have taken it upon themselves to come to your aid. What compels them, I do not pretend to know. However, they have earned the right to speak, whereas you will never be heard again."_

_ Loki laughed again as Odin spoke, "What is it you always claimed? Thor and Loki, both my sons, you are destined for my throne. Lies. So many lies. If nothing else, this madness has finally drawn out the truth."_

_ "Loki Laufeyson," Odin addressed him as he moved back to sit atop __Hlidskjalf and ignored his present outburst__, "For your crimes I will be merciful and I hope someday you will deserve this gift, however, I will not expect such compassion, for you have shown yourself to be incapable of it. For your crimes I commit you to the confines of Myrkr. Perhaps in your solace you will find the resolve to prove me wrong."_

_ "No..." Loki seethed as the guards began to drag him away, "From shadow to shadow you banish me."_

[] [] []

The memory of that day always left Loki bitter, yet he continued to replay it over and over in his mind. It was a string in a series of moments that would forever define his life, which now seemed confined to a dark void beneath the long forgotten underbelly of Asgard. It was called Myrkr, a cavern deep below the glittering golden spires of Valaskjálf. A place where the darkness was such a thick inky black that it was suffocating. The first months were the worst as the shadowy nothing he occupied threatened to push him to the brink of madness, but it was his mind that saved him.

"Brother, are you even listening?" Thor's voice drew him out of his internalization.

"Of course not. We are not brothers. I will not answer to a false title."

"Sometimes family reaches beyond the bounds of blood."

Loki laughed and flashed a grin, "Were those your thoughts as I drove my dagger into your flesh? Save me your petty sentiment. We both know they are lies."

A single horn suddenly sounded in the distance; though it was muted by his earthen confines its sound was unmistakable. Normally it would have marked one of two possible travelers, but with Loki disowned and forgotten there was little question now. The signal would only ever mourn Thor's departure and rejoice in his return.

"It seems I am off again. Was I not gone just days before as well?"

"Yes, off on another adventure with more battles and bloodshed most likely. Yet when I engage in the same endeavors I am punished and condemned."

"I finish them, dear brother. I do not start them. That is a very important fact that you easily forget."

"There that word is again..." Loki snidely shot back, "Even as an illusion your virtue annoys me. Be gone."

With his final statement Thor vanished and with him went the light, thrusting Loki's world into darkness once again.

* * *

**Militarized Zone - Portland International Airport - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

Luke Wilshire stood with his arms crossed leaning against the KPTV News van. He was watching intently as Tina ran zigzags through the road trying to avoid military officers. She looked like a crazy person darting about with her soiled salmon dress suit and messy blonde hair. Her pursuers likely had the authority to use more force, but to avoid an incident they were trying to tackle her. She'd lasted longer than Luke would have bet, having left a few guards picking themselves up from failed attempts to restrain her.

"I am Tina Henning and I demand answers," she shouted occasionally as she ran about still holding her microphone.

"You work for her?" a nearby soldier asked. He had been assigned to keep an eye on Luke while they wrangled in the 'nosy' reporter and Luke had willingly complied. He was too tired to argue and intelligent enough to know he was beat.

"Yep..." Luke responded, though he kept his eyes on Tina.

They had filmed a few more takes of the object for future airings then they had climbed down the tree. Though more accurately, Luke had fallen out and then Tina had tried to get him to catch her. It had been a disaster, though it was minor in comparison to when they drove up to the military blockades from the back end. It had resulted in a small convoy of soldiers 'politely' escorting them off the mountain. As if that hadn't been enough, Tina insisted on trying to hunt down the head of operations at the temporary military zone at the airport. For whatever reason she got it stuck in her mind that if, and it was a big if, she managed to find him he'd make an official statement.

"Ahh...umph..." Tina's loud call filled the air, bringing Luke back from his inner meditations just as she ate pavement.

Two of the men had cornered her tackling her to the ground. Luke flinched slightly at the impact. She was already looking worse for wear after their forest misadventure, but now she was going to be bruised and maybe even a little bloody. He couldn't feel bad though, it was her fault. They had, after all, issued far more warnings to her than she was entitled.

"Is it alright if I start the van so we can get out of your hair?" Luke cautiously asked before making any movements.

"Yeah, get a move on. You drive away from this area and you make sure she doesn't come back," he issued the warning as he pointed towards Tina, "You're lucky she didn't make it passed the main gate, we've got a pile of reporters in lockup because they did."

"Yes sir," he replied as he raked his hands through his sandy brown hair and made his way to the driver's side, "You definitely won't be seeing me again, that's for sure."

"Well you were completely useless," Tina huffed as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yes I suppose I would be against trained men with guns," he shot back without any regard for the possible fight that was about to ensue.

Tina passed him a glare, but forced a smile as she countered with her own threat. "When we get back to the newsroom I'm having you moved to the editing room."

"Well, when we get back I'm putting in for a transfer...so, yeah, maybe you can include military training on the future list of position requirements."

With that he started the van and drove towards KPTV Headquarters. The silence along the way was a welcome aftermath.

* * *

**Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico**

* * *

Darcy was once again twirling in one of the office chairs, passing the occasional glance at Jane. She had been starring at the computer for hours giving play-by-play notices about everything the program was doing.

"This can't be right..."

"Please don't explain, just say it's really far away and I'll believe you."

"No, but this is really, really, really..." Jane laughed as she continued, "Really...really...far away."

"Superfluous adverbs neither help nor hinder your statement; it's all still really far away."

"But this is so unbelievably far..."

"Uhguh...you're going to explain it, aren't you? Even after I told you not to."

Erik suddenly walked in the door.

"Oh thank you..." Darcy mumbled as she pulled him over to the computer, "Explain it to him. I'm going to get a bagel, do you guys want anything?"

"The trajectory traced into an area of space we haven't even really begun to explore. Not that we've explored much of anything. I mean we're just beginning to view parts of space with the technology we have available."

"And that would be a no..." Darcy stated to herself as she left the room and headed to the kitchen.

She had noticed the bag of bagels on the counter when she'd gone for a glass of water so she knew there was at least one thing to eat in this place. Pulling one out she eyed it and then popped it into the toaster before opening the fridge to search for something to put on it. As she cracked the door she let out an annoyed sigh. There was a single jug of milk that had obviously gone bad, two take-out boxes that were likely the cause of the 'weird' odor, and some random items on the door.

"I thought you were on sabbatical, not fasting. What have you been eating this whole time?" she called out, though not surprisingly she didn't receive an answer, "Well thank you butter."

She pulled out an unopened stick from the door and unwrapped it. Pawing through the kitchen drawers she eventually found a knife and when her bagel finally sprang from the toaster she proceeded to spread it with butter. It melted easily on the hot bread and when she finished she took a bite as she leaned against the counter top. She wasn't ready to go back out there just yet. There was no doubt in her mind that they were still discussing the path of the object. Suddenly she had a thought and grabbing the other half of her bagel she went into the room.

"So do you think that thing could have come from Thor's place?" she randomly inquired and they both glanced at her because she'd intruded on the conversation.

"From Asgard?" Jane asked.

"God, I hope not..." Erik mumbled.

"Maybe..." Jane continued, "But why would they have sent that thing?"

"I dunno, maybe Loki sent it."

"God, I really hope not..." Erik mumbled again.

* * *

**Private Residence - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

Edward was running around in the backyard in his superhero costume. He'd changed into it right after he saw the spaceship on the TV. His dad had rushed home from work, even though he'd only been gone for like no time at all. Now his mom and dad were talking loudly in the kitchen so he decided to leave. They weren't listening to him anyway.

"Pow...ahhh..." he yelled as he did a somersault in the grass.

He was losing the battle and he couldn't call for help because his mom said Jimmy and Aaron couldn't come over. He didn't understand why though. It was Saturday and there was no school. It had only confirmed a fact that he had been ignoring. His mom had joined forces with the galactic evil that emerged from the spaceship, but he would defeat them with or without help. Sometimes heroes had to stand alone.

As he ran towards the back fence to take cover from the enemy forces he fell. He was hit by one of their laser weapons. He crawled towards a bush to take cover from enemy fire. It was his only hope for survival.

"I will not be defeated," he cried as he crawled on the ground clutching his side.

His mom had delivered a great blow by separating the team of heroes. The enemy had been smart to draft her aid. He would have to enlist his dad if there was any hope of restoring the balance. Before bed he would get his chance, during story time with his dad. He only hoped that the evil hadn't managed to ensnare him yet.

Peering out from behind the bush he let out an annoyed sigh. He was surrounded. After a few moments he began to crawl on the ground making his way towards the deck. He had a plan. Suddenly a blinding light and a gust of wind knocked him back to reality. His crawl came to a stop as he eyed a large black leather boot. He traced it upwards only to find Thor towering over him with his hammer in one hand and his red cape billowing behind him.

"Whoa..." Edward exclaimed as his voice trailed off, leaving his mouth agape.

"Are you injured tiny human?" Thor's commanding voice inquired as he quirked his brow.

"No," his reply barely emerged amid his daze, but he quickly snapped out of it and jumped to his feet.

"Ah," Thor declared with a grin, "I have imposed on your battle. Were you winning?"

"No."

"Well then, it is a good thing that I have arrived."

Edward just nodded his head as he continued to stare. It left them both at a silent impasse, but Edward eventually broke it.

"Are you here because of the spaceship?"

Thor narrowed his eyes for a moment before responding, "Yes. Where might I find this...space...ship?"

"Mom!" Edward suddenly yelled as he darted towards the backdoor.

He burst into the kitchen as a torrent of energy and hyperventilating breaths only to find his mom and dad standing at either end of the room engaged in a heated conversation.

"I don't want us to go to your mothers. Can't we just stay at a hotel?" his mom expressed as she continued to stir her untouched cup of coffee.

"Honey, it's an evacuation. They're clearing out the entire city. I don't think there's going to be any hotels available for at least a few hundred miles. Besides it'll just be for a few days."

"Mom," Edward tugged at her pants, but she waved him away.

"A few days? Were we watching the same news report David? There's a UFO...a UFO right next door. This is going to be like New York all over again..."

"If this were like New York there would already be explosions and screaming..." he paused mid-sentence, "A day or two at my mothers and if the evacuation order isn't lifted we'll drive up to the cabin."

"Mom!"

She finally let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her brows and turned her attention towards Edward, "Sweetie...mommy and daddy are talking."

"Why don't you go upstairs and pick out some toys buddy? I'll be up in a bit to help you pack. We're going to take an early vacation."

"No we can't go yet. You have to tell Thor where the ship is," Edward exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"Sweetie, just do what daddy says okay? Mommy doesn't have time to play with your imaginary friend right now."

"Ugh..." Edward growled as he marched towards the kitchen door and pulled it open to reveal Thor standing awkwardly on their backyard deck, "They won't help. They think you're imaginary."

"Well I must protest," Thor began with raised brow, "I most certainly am not."

"Holy shi..."

His mom passed his dad a deadly glare.

"Sheep...Holy sheep," his dad amended.

Edward gave his dad a funny look, but went on trying to get them to help.

"Well are you going to help Thor? He needs to know where the spaceship is so that he can defeat the galactic evil."

His parents remained in their state of shock as they both motioned in the same direction.

"It's..." his mom cleared her throat and pointed, "It's that way..."

"I thank you for your assistance," Thor said with a grin before he flew off with hammer raised in hand.

After a minute or two of silence his parents finally made eye contact. They were doing the weird thing where they talked without saying anything. It was making Edward uncomfortable so he was debating returning to his battle, but his dad finally spoke.

"Um...we'll leave for the cabin as soon as everyone's packed."

It then dawned on Edward that his dad had said they were going on vacation. First Thor showed up and then they were going to the cabin. This was the best weekend ever.

"Yay!" Edward yelled as he danced around the kitchen, "Can we have s'mores tonight?"

"Sure bud, s'mores all around."


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

* * *

**Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico**

* * *

"You know it's okay to be sad," Darcy said as she twirled on the second computer chair by the desk, "I mean he hasn't called or anything and he just shows up here on Earth, all like, I'm too busy...I have to save the planet and stuff. So if this is from there and he comes and then he does it again that would be totally lame."

Darcy's attempt to talk about Thor had thrown them into an uncomfortable bout of silence and the mention of Loki had only made it worse. She wouldn't waver on the topic though. Jane could be so stubborn sometimes, pretending like she hadn't been hurt by his prolonged absence, especially after promising to return.

Jane briefly glanced away from the computer screen as Darcy spoke, "Please it's been two years...I've moved on. Besides it being from Asgard is pure speculation on your part. If we were to engage in speculation I'd be more apt to assume it wasn't from Asgard."

"You know for a smart person you're not very smart. If he showed up at the front door right now you'd be all swoony over his chiseled abs and bright blue eyes."

"I would not," Jane shot back as she turned her attention back to the data she was combing through, but immediately swiveled back around, "And why is it that every time you mention him you have to bring up his abs? It's a little creepy."

"Is that a joke? A woman does not just forget the sight of those abs."

"You know I am still here," Erik commented from the couch.

Darcy suddenly shot him a glare, "Don't even pretend like you don't remember those abs either."

Erik sat quietly as he shifted uncomfortably under both their stares. Finally with a loud sigh he dropped his shoulders.

"Ok...you've got me," he stated as Jane gave him an annoyed glare, "What? She's got me, ok? He has nice abs. I want his abs, but at my age and with my hatred of exercise I've accepted the limitations of my body. Now can we please change the subject?"

"So do you think Loki sent it?" Darcy immediately complied with a smile.

"I give up," Erik announced as he stood and threw his hands in the air, "I can't win. We have no more data so now we're resorting to wild speculation."

"You're right..." Jane softly conceded.

"Of course I'm right," Erik agreed, though raised a curious brow.

"So why don't we gather more data?"

The room fell quiet and slowly it was filled with Darcy's forced laughing.

"Haha...I'm pretty sure you did not just suggest that we march our butts over to that object and certain danger..." she finally stopped twirling in her chair as she stared at Jane, "Man...I'm going to ask for a raise. I did not sign up for this."

"Darcy, you don't get paid," Jane corrected her as she shook her head.

"I know...tell me about it."

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon - Just Outside the No-Fly Zone**

* * *

Karissa sat uncomfortably in the interview room, or so they had called it when she was escorted in, but she knew an interrogation room when she saw one. She had been given a cup of water and she now rotated the clear plastic container on the table. It was empty and she was thirsty again. It was the only confirmation she had that she really had been cooped up in the room for a long time. She was beginning to get nervous.

Suddenly the door opened and she glanced up to see Director Nick Fury enter the room. She never had the pleasure of meeting him in person, but he had on his standard black trench coat and eye-patch, making him instantly recognizable. Even with one eye missing he stared at her with an intensity that left her unnerved.

"What the hell happened out there?" he demanded.

"I already recounted everything in my report. I completed it on the ride over."

"Well tell it again," he stated as he tossed what appeared to be her report on the stainless steel table.

She hated lying, but the truth in this instance was not something she could commit to. There was too much at stake to unleash it prematurely. She was about to recount her 'edited' ordeal when there was a knock on the door.

"I swear..." the Director seethed as he walked over and opened it.

She couldn't see beyond the swing of the door, but she was able to overhear their whispered conversation.

"Sorry to disturb you Director. Thor has come aboard the helicarrier."

"About time something went in our favor," he murmured before addressing the man at the door, "I'll be there in a minute. Keep her here. If I'm not back within the hour have another senior agent debrief her or, at this point, maybe a science officer would be more appropriate."

Karissa's shoulders dropped slightly in relief as news was relayed of Thor's arrival. Though her face was unreadable, inside she was overjoyed. This turn of events would pull the attention off her, hopefully allowing her to fade into the background and disappear. Her moment in the front-lines had exposed her to more trouble than she needed.

Suddenly she was aware of the sound of the door closing and as she drifted from her thoughts she realized Director Fury had left the room. In his place was the S.H.I.E.L.D agent who had just delivered the message and he looked noticeably agitated about his new post. She understood why though, he had just been asked to keep watch over someone in a room that could just as easily be locked.

_Bzzz...bzzz..._

She jumped at the abrupt sound, her face paling as she felt the vibration against her chest and connected the noise to the pendant tucked away beneath her blouse. She'd completely forgotten it was there.

"What's that sound?" the agent inquired as his eyes suspiciously narrowed, "You were told to relinquish all cellphones upon arrival."

He was right and technically she had. Her badge, side arm, and phone were sealed away in a heavy duty zip-lock bag that was left with the processing desk before the interrogation rooms. She shifted in her chair as he moved forward and she realized she needed to come up with an explanation. She raked her brain and unfortunately for her the impromptu explanation she settled upon was just as terrible as she could expect under the pressure.

"Uh...it's a medical alert necklace," she cringed inwardly as she realized what she'd just said.

"It's a what?" he questioned as he gave her a peculiar glance.

"Um...a...um...medical alert necklace," she slowly repeated trying to think of a story that would somehow make the whole ludicrous thing plausible, "My grandma left it when she was visiting. I'm trying to make myself remember to give it back to her."

"So you're wearing it?" he exclaimed, "You're an odd one Agent Petras..."

She shrugged and forced a smile. She had nothing else and elaborating further would only make matters worse.

"Any available personnel to cargo hold 7," the intercom crackled to life.

Standing idle for a moment the agent finally shook his head and walked out of the room. Apparently he hadn't the desire to press it further and the sudden announcement had given him an out. She was thankful that he'd taken it.

After waiting a few moments she finally felt around her neck for the delicate metal chain. Slowly pulling it up the pendant slid from beneath her plumb colored blouse. She ran her fingertips across the smooth surface and stared at it in a daze. The outer ring was glowing a vibrant shade of red. Jumping up from her chair she quickly made her way to the door and pounded on it in the hopes the Agent hadn't gone too far to hear.

"Hello," she called as she pressed her ear against the door, "You have to let me out of here..."

[] [] []

Thor stood solemn in the conference room. It had been easy enough to track down the giant flying carrier after he had been made aware of the position of the unknown entity. He'd never voice it, but Heimdall's claim that it wasn't from the Nine Realms disturbed him. There were enough enemies in the kingdom. They were not in need of another, though that implied there was some sort of choice. Evil plots and wicked men were far from his control.

He glanced up at the sound of the door opening and saw the Director enter the room. The look on his face was solemn. He didn't know the Director well, but it was enough to have him worried.

"Thor."

"Fury."

Their curt exchange left them at an impasse so Thor opted to break it.

"I have come to offer my assistance during your plight."

"Yes, well, your timing could not have been better."

They stood in silence for a moment before the Director presented a plan of action, "Perhaps you'd like to see what we're dealing with."

* * *

**KPTV Headquarters - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

Tina had marched immediately into Pollack's office with unwavering determination and residual anger from her silent car ride there. Everyone who had been in her way had wisely moved, realizing she was on a warpath. Luke and his infernal attitude were about to meet their match. He'd never work in news again. She'd make sure he couldn't even get a job as a janitor at a news studio. Pollack was the station manager for KPTV and his decision was final. Whenever she wanted anything done she always went straight to the top.

Pollack was on the phone as she stormed into his office and slammed the door. He stared up at her with a faint twinge of annoyance in his jawline, but her fuming gaze put a halt to any protests on his end.

"Listen Jim, can I call you back?" he asked as he paused for an answer, "Yeah, yeah I will. Something just came up. Give me like fifteen minutes. Okay, bye."

He slowly put down the phone and dropped his shoulders. Removing his wire framed glasses he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked his age in that moment. His rich auburn hair was a front, trying to stay young in a youth driven marketplace. His hair had gone full gray years ago and he was just keeping up appearances.

"Pollack, I want him gone. I can't work with him. He counters me at every turn, questioning my decisions and ignoring my requests. How am I supposed to get the stories if my own cameraman is working against me?" Tina began her rant as she came forward and leaned against his desk, "I want him gone. Don't keep him in rotation, just dump him. No one should have to put up with his attitude. I need a temporary cameraman and I need you to round up some new blood for me to interview. I'll pick up a new one hopefully before this story dies down. It will be a good test run anyway to see if they'll work out."

Pollack calmly stared at her from the other side of his desk. His statuesque demeanor clued her in to the fact that he was about to say something she wasn't going to like and he knew it.

"Tina, listen to me. I'm only going to tell you this once and I hope it sinks in," Pollack sighed, "You've developed a reputation..."

"I know. I get the hard-hitting stories that no one else can..."

"No, Tina, you've developed a bad reputation that has garnered you a colorful array of nicknames, most of which I can't say here. They call you the news witch. No one wants to work with you."

Pollack stood up as he spoke. The frustration was apparent in his step as he paced behind his desk. He drove his hands in his pockets as he turned to stare her down.

"After your string of a dozen dropped cameramen, I had to offer Luke salary and a half just to get him to work with you. He's young and talented, but most of all he was naïve enough to not care what he was walking into. He was the last straw Tina. The network has heard about your difficulties and the higher-ups aren't happy. They wanted to cut you after the last one, but I managed to talk them out of it. The next cameraman is going to ask for more money and the network isn't going to ante up."

"Show them my ratings..."

He cut her off as he took a seat and picked up a piece of paper near the corner of his desk. He waved it in the air then crumbled it in his hands.

"Your ratings can't support you any more Tina. You're playing on too small a field. This isn't a nationally syndicated news network."

"I'll just move to another news agency then."

"You've burned all your bridges. Anyone who knows you outside this network knows better than to hire you. You leave and you're going straight to the bottom. You'll have to work your way back up."

Tina broke in with a loud laugh, "I'm Tina Henning. Networks would kill to have me on their payroll."

"Tina...you're a bitch. I can't put it nicely. You make it work with Luke or you say goodbye to your career. There's no negotiation here."

Before Tina could comment he picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. Apparently returning his call trumped any problems she was having, which made his position abundantly clear.

"Hi, Jim. It's Pollack again," he said as he waved her out of the room, "We need to move on this. I want you to track down some specialists. No more general speculation we need a scientific angle for our next segment. The military is still playing mum so we need to formulate our own scenarios based off what little facts we have. I want this done asap."

* * *

**Mojave Desert - California**

* * *

Maria Hill had borrowed an all-terrain vehicle upon touchdown in Los Angeles. She'd assumed an hour drive to the isolated research facility, but she had run into event traffic on her way out of the city and it had added a significant amount of time to her trip. After a frustrating span of stop-and-go driving she was finally on a smooth length of highway. She had just cruised over the San Gabriel Mountains and was now driving through the scorched Mojave Desert. The blistering summer heat was a stark contrast to the noticeably cooler temperatures up south. On one deserted stretch of road she had attempted to slip out of her jacket, but driving had proven difficult so she settled on undoing the zipper and cranking up the AC.

A handful of Joshua Trees were the only thing that dotted the horizon as the sandy brown earth met the stark line of brilliant blue sky. Eventually she came upon the remnants of a ghost town with a rundown gas station and an abandoned motel. A few mobile homes finished off the tiny community, but they were hardly standing, as only skeletal walls and foundation blocks remained. She took a turn on a dirt road heading through the center of the town. It took a few seconds before she left the buildings in the dust and was once again alone with the desolate horizon.

As she navigated the bumpy unpaved road she finally reached a stretch of barbed wire fence strung up between posts of dead cactus stalks. A light gauge swing gate blocked the road with a weathered no trespassing sign. She left the vehicle running as she got out and opened it. It had been months since she'd last visited S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9. She'd forgotten what a pain it was to get to.

She drove a few more minutes on the barren road before coming to a stop again. Leaving the car running she got out and looked around. It was instinct to verify that no one else was nearby, though it was completely unnecessary in her isolated location. Meandering through a of couple dead shrubs she knelt by a medium sized boulder. Brushing off some of the dust she pressed her had against the surface and with a faint click a hidden panel swung open. Behind the door was an illuminated keypad. She pressed in a series of numbers and after the lights flashed green there was a faint sound in the background. As she stood she was able to see the sunken outline of a rectangle appear in the sand. After a few more seconds the area dropped and began to slide underneath the earth revealing a faintly lit ramped road which disappeared into the ground. Driving into the tunnel she was met with a second security gate, though this one had a guard booth with a soldier posted inside. As she came to a stop the man stepped out.

"Deputy Director," he said with a nod and a salute.

"At ease," she replied as she flashed him her ID and he nodded his head, "Security lapsing? I made it all the way here without being intercepted."

"Security has been pulled back since you were last here. Most action we see is animals entering the inner zone. A security detail going up to investigate raises more suspicion than just allowing someone to go on and off our land. We're too secluded and secure for unwelcomed visitors. Any one makes it this far, is supposed to be here."

"I suppose that's true," Maria smiled as she drove through the opening gate and continued down the tunnel.

The air temperature had dropped significantly in the underground facility. She was partly thankful that circumstances had forced her to keep her jacket on. As she came upon the end of the road she parked and cut the engine. The purr of the vehicle echoed through the concrete tunnel for a few moments after she'd turned it off. As the sound faded she was left in startling silence. Suddenly a lone door on the far wall opened and the jarring noise made her jump slightly before she reeled in her nerves.

A lithe scientist in a white lab coat with messy red hair approached her. His demeanor was jittery as he cracked an uncomfortable smile. She didn't recognize him from her brief time at the compound, but that didn't really mean he hadn't been there. She had been so preoccupied with her research that she'd done little socializing outside of her area.

"Deputy Director Hill," he stated with a nod and she instantly recognized him as the voice from the phone, "Welcome back to S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9. My name is Dr. Eli Kresge. I'm the resident Biotechnologist. I was told to assist you with the reactivation of Project 2C."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've come across your name in several internal reports. Your work in bio-tech augmentation is extremely innovative. Thank you for taking the time to meet me," she replied as he held the door open for her.

As she stepped through she studied him out of her peripheral vision. His pale skin was dotted with freckles and his blue eyes never seemed to concentrate on a single location for very long. She might have guessed he was up to something, but realistically he was just a socially stunted scientist who had been enveloped in his research for too long.

She was vaguely familiar with the work he was doing for S.H.I.E.L.D. His name had come across her table on numerous occasions, mostly with grant projects exploring the possibility of human and technological integration. His recent line of inquiry was leading him to investigate the feasibility of wet-wiring a computer into a human brain. The project was in its infancy, but she still felt guilty that she was removing him from his own pursuits.

"I assume you'd like to head directly to the lab to get started?" he asked as the door slammed behind them and they were left standing in an empty sterile corridor with harsh recessed light fixtures.

"Yes I would. Is the lab still in Sector 2, laboratory C?"

"It is. Nothing has been moved. We still divert partial power to the lab to keep key equipment operational. I had full power allocated to it just before your arrival. Everything should be running and ready."

As she maneuvered through the maze of hallways she eventually came to a stop in front of a single gray door with a large black 'C' painted in the center.

"Can I have a moment?" she asked as he started to follow her into the lab.

"Yes...yes of course," he stuttered as he stepped back into the hall, "I'll check on the status of the samples. They should be arriving soon."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile as he disappeared.

She took in a deep breath. There was no reason for her apprehension, but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that this project had been kept on ice without her knowledge. She walked into the dark lab and after a few moments the rows of fluorescent fixtures began to flicker on. Her eyelids batted at the sudden introduction of harsh white light, but her vision eventually adjusted. She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not to find the facility exactly as she left it. The equipment and refrigeration units were all in order. Her assessment of the room however, was just putting off the inevitable as she walked through the main row towards the back. A glowing cryogenic freezer was set up along the wall. The horizontal storage cylinder glowed faintly even with the frosted viewing glass installed on the top. Inside was a single specimen. It had been found amid the aftermath of the attack on New York in some of the Chitauri wreckage, left behind after the gateway closed. There had been many discoveries made that day and they had been dispersed to scientific facilities around the world. This particular specimen was a blue-green gelatinous substance in a humanoid form. For months it had been the subject of intense study by herself and several other S.H.I.E.L.D scientists and what they had uncovered about it had been groundbreaking.

* * *

**Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

Thor was pacing in front of the bluish barrier as Director Fury and several S.H.I.E.L.D officers watched on. They had taken an aircraft to the site, landing in a meadow just beyond the anomaly. After hiking through dense forest they had finally reached the object and Thor was left slightly stunned. He could barely see the faint silver shimmer of the orb in the distance, but that wasn't what alarmed him. It was the disseminate forest within the barrier. Fine dust and charcoal remnants were all that remained of trees and wildlife.

"I have never come across such a device," Thor admitted as he knelt at the intersection of the shield and the ground.

He traced his fingers through the dirt, never meeting the line of energy. Slowly reaching over he picked up a broken twig and twisted it in his hands. After a moment of contemplation he passed the tip of the wood into the barrier. Before it could fully breach the other side it trickled down as a thin waterfall of soot. Pulling back the twig he glanced at the scorched end, which smoldered with a faint wisp of smoke. He brushed his thumb across the surface but quickly withdrew it because the heat was too intense. A reddened circle remained on the rough skin, still throbbing from the brief contact.

"I cannot penetrate this barrier," Thor announced, not bothering to mask the frustration in his voice as he stood, "If I try I believe I will come to harm."

Fury didn't bother to mask his frustration as he let out an annoyed grunt, "Well that's just great...now what?"

For a moment Thor contemplated his next course of action before taking a few steps back. Rising up his arm he held out Mjölnir and with a deep breath he forced out a cascade of lightning. The sound of the bolts cracked through the air, echoing through the forested terrain. Fury flinched slightly at the noise and they both watched on as the two forces of energy collided. A visual ripple moved along the surface of the shield and within a few moments the power of the lightning faded into it.

"Curious..." Thor commented, unsure what had just transpired.

"Well, damn it...I'm starting to sound like a broken record...now what?"

"There is perhaps one other possibility, but I do not think you will like it."

Thor and Fury looked at each other for a long moment and in the silence they seemed to exchange a conversation. Thor was hesitant to voice his suggestion because he was very much aware of Fury's stance.

"Oh hell no," Fury suddenly announced, "If you think for an instant that I'm letting his destructive ass back on this planet you are out of your goddamned mind."

Thor shrugged, "I told you, you would not like it. However, given our present circumstances I can come to no better alternative."


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

* * *

**Bifrost - Asgard**

* * *

Heimdall had opened the gateway upon seeing Thor's wish to return. He had been watching the prince closely, as he always did. Odin had requested him to observe both his sons, for their safety was paramount. Odin's legacy was destine to live on through them. It was a shame that Loki had strayed so far from his father's wishes, but Odin had always held him to the same standards as Thor. It did not take Heimdall's sight to notice that the brothers were night and day. To hold one to the same regard as the other was to stifle the other's strengths.

"You have promised them something you cannot deliver," Heimdall cautioned Thor as he headed towards the door, which gave him pause.

"You saw?" Given the tone of Thor's voice he already knew Heimdall's answer.

"Was there ever a doubt that I would?" Heimdall merely replied as he cast his amber eyes to Thor.

"I suppose not," Thor acknowledged his lapse, "Will you tell my father?"

"I had hoped you would."

A knowing silence fell between them. Heimdall recognized what he needed to do, though he was torn. Thor's intentions were pure even if they went against the will of Odin. Unleashing Loki was like playing with fire, but if anyone could contend with the mischievous god it was Thor.

"I must tell Odin of this betrayal. I am bound by duty to do so," Heimdall finally stated and Thor's shoulder's dropped in an understanding disappointment, "However, as memory serves me, you have always moved faster than I."

Thor grinned at the delicate implication, "I will move swiftly then. Is there a chance you could leave the gate open?"

"In the haste of my departure to tell the Allfather the news, perhaps, some things could be left."

Thor placed a firm hand on Heimdall's shoulder as his blue eyes held an unwavering confidence, "I will not forget this kindness. Do not risk more than necessary for me. I would not wish the wrath of Odin upon you for my own actions."

"I take this risk of my own free will. Do as you must and travel swift."

With those final words Thor departed from the chamber and Heimdall was left to contemplate the amount of time he was willing to give him. Regardless of his decision Odin would not be pleased. It was an obvious ploy to help Thor enact his plan. The truth was that he had been placed in a hopeless scenario. One option enraged the Allfather, while the other left a disappointed future King. It was a strange predicament to be left to make the decision himself.

* * *

**KPTV Headquarters - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

Tina almost knocked Luke over as she burst from Pollack's office. He had been standing impatiently by the door, tapping his foot as a release for his frustration, after she'd forced her way in front of him. Regardless of what she'd told Pollack, Luke wanted a chance to put in his two week notice. Pollack had known how difficult Tina was to work with. That reality had been a paramount factor in their negotiation process. He had refused to sign on without some major contentions in his contract. He had fought so hard for them and it was funny because now they didn't seem to be enough.

"Pollack is on a long conference call," Tina announced as she shut the door before Luke could slip inside.

"Fine," Luke announced as he took a seat in one of the chairs near the receptionist area, "I'll wait."

Tina began to pace awkwardly in the walkway. Luke's eyes traced her movements before he narrowed them. Something was wrong and he really didn't want to know what.

"Listen, you're sorry, I'm sorry..." she stated without making eye contact, "There is a groundbreaking news story happening in our backyard. We can hash this out after it's over. Right now we need to focus on covering this. It could make a name for me...for both of us."

His mouth stood slightly ajar as she finished. Something was definitely wrong. She was being remotely civil and, though it had been less than sincere, her attempt at an apology was completely out of character.

"I'm sorry?" Luke laughed as he ran his hand over the faint shadow of stubble across his chin, "I have nothing to be sorry for. I did nothing wrong."

Tina let out an audible sigh, be it out of defeat or anger he wasn't sure.

"Fine I'm sorry," Tina mumbled, "Now can we please move on this?"

"No," Luke calmly replied as he made himself more comfortable in the stiff waiting room chair, "You're insane. I don't want to deal with you anymore and, quite frankly, I realized I don't have to. Life is too short to be miserable."

"Luke," she began as she knelt down in front of him, making him uncomfortable, "There is an unknown object from who knows where destroying nearby forest. We are at ground zero; don't tell me you don't want to be part of that."

He cursed in his head because she had him dead to rights. He wanted the thrill of being involved, but she was the obstacle stopping him. Two minutes ago she had been a monumental reason to quit, however, that was before she went all doe-eyed and logical. Now he was having trouble reconciling with his decision.

"Okay..." Luke finally caved in, "But after this is over I'm gone."

He was thrown by the faint glimmer of disappointment in her eyes. It was such a brief flicker though that he figured he was just misreading her.

"Deal," she quietly responded as she stood.

He got up as well and began to follow her towards the exit near the employee vehicle parking lot. Without missing a beat she began to plan out their next steps. He had a bad feeling that he had just made a terrible mistake.

"We need a science angle," she called back as she marched forward, "I'll make some calls and see if I can get a tip of any in the area."

Suddenly he heard a door open behind him and as he glanced back he saw Pollack step out of his office.

"Hey," he exclaimed, but Tina grabbed his arm and pulled him through the double glass doors leading out to their parked van.

He had definitely made a mistake.

* * *

**Valaskjálf - Asgard**

* * *

Lady Sif heard the horn of Thor's return and wandered the halls in search of him. Word had spread quickly of Thor's travels to Midgard. It seemed he was more content with helping them than his own people. She was being unfair though, for Thor's heart was too big and his desire for adventure too vast to quell on only Asgard.

As she rounded a corner she spotted the familiar flap of Thor's brilliant red cape. His footfalls resounded loudly in the empty corridor. She quickly made her way towards him as her hand cupped the hilt of her sword out of habit.

"Thor," she called and his footfalls slowed, though there was a hesitation that alerted her that something was amiss, "You've returned."

"Only briefly," Thor admitted as he turned and his blue eyes finally met hers.

"There is trouble on Midgard then?" she quickly questioned, "I will gather the Warriors Three so that we may assist you..."

"That is not necessary," Thor softly stated as he turned to continue down the hall.

Sif stood for a moment before she came to realize something that alarmed her.

"Thor..." she repeated his name, though this time it was not as enthusiastic, "There is only one thing down this hall which would interest you."

The entrance to Myrkr was at the end of the long corridor and in it sat Loki in some unknown state since his last glimpse of daylight. Thor had never set foot inside Loki's confines, yet now he marched towards them with unfaltering determination.

"Thor..." she repeated for the last time as she came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He drew to a stop as she did, but this time he did not turn so she stepped in front of him.

"What is it you mean to do?" she asked, dreading his answer.

"Midgard is in trouble," Thor avoided the question, so she presumed an answer.

"And Loki can help?"

"I cannot indulge this conversation. Time is working against me."

Sif broke eye contact as she let out a defeated sigh, "What can I do to assist you?"

Her heart pained as she spoke those words. She would do anything for Thor. All he needed to do was ask, though he so rarely did. Pride and burden sometimes forced him to act alone. A smile suddenly spread across his features and he pulled Sif into a friendly hug.

"I can always count on your help," Thor laughed as he pulled away, "I need to distract the guard in front of Myrkr for but a moment. I will be in your debt."

Sif crossed her arms as her face twisted into a scowl.

"I suppose it is good you always pay your debts," she declared as she marched off down the hall.

[] [] []

Reinn stood rigid at his post. His armor was beginning to grow heavy on his weary frame. Luckily for him his replacement was due anytime and he would soon be able to return to his lovely wife. She was pregnant with their first child and with Odin's blessing he hoped it was a boy. His fighting prowess had never earned him praise, though it admitted him into the ranks of the Einherjar. Being a palace guard was a welcomed honor, but his family longed to be mentioned in song, as part of a glorious battle hymn recalling the great deeds of noble men. He wasn't likely to find his place in a ballad, but with each generation they came closer. Perhaps his son would finally elevate their name.

He let out a faint sigh as he shifted his shoulders. It was a dull position guarding the door to Myrkr, hardly as notable as his Asgardian brothers that pledged their swords to Thor's battles, but it was important. Loki sat, contained within the dark confines, no doubt plotting his vengeance. Whispers through the realm were torn as some praised the Allfather's mercy and others condemned his weakness. Loki had polarized the people, but one thing held them all in agreement, he was dangerous.

The entrance to Myrkr was hardly telling of the desolate cave it secured. The enormous cavern was left as a remnant of Asgard's creation. Reinn had never descended into the dark abyss, few had, but it was a source of many childhood stories, a thing of nightmares mostly. A single golden door blocked the entrance, hardly used and rarely noticed, having remained as such for so long. It was surprising that the Allfather had recalled it as a place for Loki's condemnation. Now the single golden door was marked with an intricate rune, a magic seal that enclosed the mischievous prince in a counter aura which prevented him from breaching his confines. As long as the marking remained intact Loki would be trapped in Myrkr, tormented by the darkness. It was a fate Reinn would not wish on his own enemies.

"You want me to do what?" a deep voice suddenly echoed from down the hall.

"Shhh..." rang out as someone tried to quiet them.

After some strange noises and muffled whispers Lady Sif and Volstagg abruptly rounded the corner. Lady Sif was in her silver armor with her dark brown hair down and perfectly draped over her shoulders. Volstagg walked by her, though his step was bulky compared to Lady Sif's graceful stride. Volstagg wore his usual armor, a dull copper with silver detailing, though his beard of unruly curls covered most of the ornate craftsmanship across his chest. Reinn watched them curiously as he tried to figure out what led them to this forgotten section of Valaskjálf. There was hardly anything of note, aside from Myrkr and a vast number of underutilized rooms.

"You could not best me," Lady Sif suddenly announced as they gradually approached, "I am far too agile for your blundering frame."

"Please, one hit from me would render you useless," Volstagg shot back.

"Ha..." she declared as she drew her sword, "As if you could hit me."

"Umm..." Reinn tried to interrupt, but then concluded it would be unwise.

"This is not the training grounds," Volstagg comment with a scoff.

"Then you admit defeat."

"Never," Volstagg shouted as he drew his weapon as well.

Reinn greatly admired the Warriors Three, but they really were a strange lot and Lady Sif, well, she was the least ladylike woman he'd ever seen. His brow rose with unease as they began to engage in some manner of swordplay in the middle of the hall. Both countered and struck with startling accuracy and Reinn cringed at their lack of restrain. Someone was bound to get hurt if they continued with such vigor and soon enough his fears were confirmed as Lady Sif slashed out catching Volstagg. The red haired brute seemed unfazed, but Lady Sif suddenly nudged him and after a moment he glanced down.

"Wait you really nicked me..." he curiously declared as he touched his side and his hand came back with a faint smear of red.

Lady Sif shrugged and for a second Reinn was certain he saw her mouth an apology. Volstagg then let out a growl and with a frustrated huff he sat on the floor.

"Oh my side," he mumbled as he abruptly fell onto his back.

Reinn's eyes darted to and fro as he tried to assimilate what had just happened. It was all extremely peculiar, but before he could give it further thought Lady Sif sheathed her blade and ran to Volstagg's side. An unnecessary level of concern registered on her face as she knelt beside her friend.

"You should have warned me you'd not eaten. I would not have forced such an exertion."

Volstagg's bushy brows furrowed, "Woman..." but his remark faded as she passed him a glare and he proceeded to roll around in pain, "I haven't the strength to argue."

"Come assist me..." Lady Sif requested to Reinn as she tugged at one of Volstagg's arms.

Reinn looked around uncomfortably. His replacement was due any moment. This was all completely extraordinary.

"Please..." Lady Sif amended with a demanding edge to her voice.

"Yes, yes of course, Lady Sif," Reinn finally replied as he stepped forward to aid her, "Where are we to take him?"

"The healing room. I promise you will only be away for but a moment. I thank you for your help. We should not have been so careless."

"Or perhaps the kitchen," Volstagg mumbled as they struggled to secure their hold on him.

As he helped lift Volstagg's heavy frame he heard the warrior let out something of an annoyed sigh. He was perhaps embarrassed of his injury. With a shrug Reinn set forth assisting Lady Sif with the task of taking Volstagg to the healing room. As they sluggishly moved forward under Volstagg's enormous weight he could have sworn he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

**Private Airfield - New Mexico**

* * *

"So we didn't just drive to the airport why?" Darcy complained as she followed Jane onto the tarmac.

Jane sighed because she didn't really want to explain, but as she glanced back and saw the worn faces of Darcy and Erik she knew she owed them some sort of explanation. They were going above and beyond the call of friendship by following her so blindly on all of her scientific whims. Darcy especially had no reason to be there. In fact, Jane had a realization that Darcy had fulfilled her credit requirements at least a semester ago. She passed a glance to her spunky friend and couldn't help but smile. They had an unlikely partnership, but events had bound them together.

"Commercial aircraft can't fly to Portland. The airport has been closed down. Now small aircraft can't fly in either, but they can land on private airfields. I'm hoping we can find someone to curie us there."

"Hey," Darcy suddenly piped in and Jane had an unsettling feeling that she knew exactly what she was about to say, "Didn't your ex...ugh...what was his name? David...Darcy...no that'd be creepy. Oh, oh, Donald. Donald Blake. Yeah, that's it. Wasn't he a licensed pilot or something?"

"Yeah, he was..."

"Jane?" a voice suddenly drew her from her conversation.

As she turned to see the source the color drained from her face.

"Donald?" she barely managed to choke out.

"Shut up," Darcy started to laugh, which prompted a faint snort before it died down, "Oh, man, you definitely have a type..."

He'd been brought him up in conversation and then there he was, Donald Blake, her ex. Jane was mortified. She'd assumed he'd returned home to Australia after their breakup, especially since their relationship was the only thing keeping him there. He stood casually in jeans and a gray cotton t-shirt with a small black duffel bag over his shoulder. He flashed a warm grin as he started towards her, his blue eyes never breaking contact. His blonde hair had grown out since she'd last seen him, though that had been long enough ago that he'd probably had an array of hair styles. His usual buzz cut was now an inch or two, just barely long enough to give away the fact that his hair had slight waves, but disheveled as it was it gave him a rugged look. It was safe to say he still looked good.

"He's real?" Darcy exclaimed rather loudly.

"Of course he's real," Jane laughed before turning her attention back to Donald, "Darcy has a strange sense of humor..."

"What? I thought you made him up..." Darcy shot back as Jane nudged her into silence.

"She's joking. Of course you're real."

With a deep breath Jane clasped her hands together and forced an uncomfortable smile.

"So how are you doing?" Donald broke the silence with a casual attempt at small talk and his thick Australian accent came through.

"I'm good, busy. How are you?" Jane stuttered, she never stuttered. Oh, she was mortified.

"Better," he replied as he ruffled his hands through his hair, "Strangest thing...my name was flagged in some government investigation or something. I had to prove I was me and answer a bunch of questions. It was a mess, dragged on for almost a year, but things are finally clearing up, so I'm all aces now."

Darcy suddenly laughed, "That's crazy, wonder how that happened?"

Jane passed her a brief glare before pretending to act surprised, "That's awful. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. It's not like it was your fault."

Darcy let out a chuckle, but quickly started to head in Erik's direction before Jane could scold her. She was making the entire situation unbearable.

"We're going to grab a coffee in the pilot's lounge," Erik casual called out as he went with Darcy to the hangar.

Jane watched them walk away for the longest time. She was only putting off the inevitable conversation with Donald. There were so many things on her mind, yet in this instant they came crashing to a halt. She finally passed an awkward glance in his direction, trying to figure out what to say to the man she'd rejected.

"Darcy, you didn't get to meet her, she's my intern. She has no qualifications actually. She just took the job to fulfill some credits. Wow, now that I've said that out loud it makes it sound like I shouldn't have accepted her, but she was the only one that applied for the position. And Erik, well, you know Erik. He's still around after all this time," Jane paused before forcing a laugh, "I'm sorry. I'm rambling, just when you've managed to get free of it."

"Your rambling never bothered me. It just shows your passion...in your work," he quietly remarked, throwing the conversation into uncomfortable silence, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, trying to find a ride actually."

"So you don't have a chartered flight? You know, airports do this thing where you can buy a ticket. It's a pretty nifty way to get where you need to go."

Jane laughed again as she shook her head, "I need to go somewhere they won't let me. I need to get as close as I can to Portland, Oregon."

"Yeah, that would be hard. They've completely closed that airport."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know the usual, flying people and cargo where they need to go."

"Ah..." Jane acknowledged as she contemplated a new option for her travel plans with a confident grin and inner reservations.

* * *

**Myrkr - ****Asgard**

* * *

Thor descended the pit to the depths of Myrkr. The further he went the darker it became, as if the cave was sucking up every last ray of light. Finally, after an eternity of darkness, his foot hit ground. He stood disoriented in the sea of black with a faint tension in his chest brought on by an unforeseen panic caused by his surroundings. In the back of his mind he lamented the fact that Loki had been thrown into this abysmal place.

"Pleasant isn't it?" Loki's voice suddenly echoed through the vast abyss.

Thor turned to try and find him, but the echo distorted his sense of direction.

"Show yourself," Thor demanded when Loki did not appear.

After a moment a faint light materialized in the distance. Hesitant Thor started to walk towards it. As he neared he was able to make out the vibrant glow of one of Loki's orbs. His brother stood still amid the light, not bothering to acknowledge Thor's presence.

"How are you brother?" Thor asked, unsure what else to say.

Loki began to laugh. The melodious sound danced off the walls, though it was tinged with a hint of madness. His disheveled appearance only added to the scene.

"You could at least look at me when I speak to you," Thor commented as it was obvious his brother had no intention of answering.

"I'm sorry," Loki abruptly replied, though the statement dripped with disdain, "I thought we were ignoring each other."

"That's not fair..."

"Fair?" Loki erupted, "What's not fair is that, while you prepare for your glittering throne, I am trapped in this pit of darkened despair."

"You caused unspeakable damage and ended countless lives. Your plight is minor compared to that which you've caused."

"Do they not do the same to themselves? You punish me for my atrocities, but what of theirs? All the books in my library would not offer enough pages to document their bloody and sordid history."

"I did not come here to argue," Thor sighed, as he realized there was no appeasing Loki's frustration.

"I suppose you did not. Why have you come here brother?" he spat out the last work with a dangerous glare.

"I'm bringing you a chance to make amends."

"Amends?" Loki laughed, but abruptly cut it short, "That implies the presence of guilt."

"You may maintain this facade, but I know you. I know beyond your rage you care more than anyone. The hurt you've buried..."

Thor didn't get to finish his statement as Loki lunged at him. The move was unexpected, providing Loki with the element of surprise, which allowed him to overpower Thor and slam him to the ground.

"You know nothing of my rage," Loki hissed as Thor tossed him off.

As Loki found his footing he threw a punch, knocking Thor in the jaw. Thor stumbled back, but quickly launched forward in a bid to subdue his brother's aggression. As they both toppled to the ground they scuffled for some time. Loki eventually griped Thor's throat, but Thor slammed his fists against Loki's arms to break the hold. It finally ended with them sitting opposite each other with dirtied clothes and wild hair, muscles screaming from the exertion. Both drew in labored breaths, though Thor's was returning to normal faster. The awkwardness in the air was palpable and for a moment it seemed as if neither was intent on ending it.

"So you wish to free me from these confines?" Loki suddenly asked as he leaned back onto his elbows, studying Thor, "What does the great Odin say of your proposition?"

Thor remained sitting quietly as his eyes traced away. He did not have the heart to tell Loki the truth and he also could not spin him a lie. There was no tricking the trickster, whose way with words put him to shame. Another melodic laugh abruptly sprang from Loki's lips. It was obvious his brother knew immediately what was wrong.

"He has said nothing then because you haven't asked him," Loki's laugh had died, but it still registered in his eyes as he spoke, "The real question is, what would he say about his golden son succumbing to my tainted influence..."

"You have exerted no influence over me," Thor immediately protested.

"Breaking me from my confines, smuggling me from Asgard, transporting me to a world I tried to enslave, all without Odin's blessing...brother, if that doesn't resonate with my influence I don't know what does."

"I do it for the greater good."

"Doesn't everyone?" Loki quipped with a grin.

Thor could not argue. His brother had always been more apt in that aspect. His way with words made him a force of a different nature.

"So I am here," Thor paused uncomfortable with his showing of vulnerability, "To ask for your help."

"My help?" Loki repeated with a cocked brow, "Wherever I go trouble is sure to follow..."

"Trust me when I tell you this brother, trouble has already beat you there."

Thor grinned as he stood and offered Loki his hand. It was a gesture only Thor could extend after their scuffle. His capacity for forgiveness was astounding, though Odin had gone to great lengths to see that it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

* * *

**Valaskjálf ****- Asgard**

* * *

Odin stood on the balcony overlooking the city. He had dined with Frigga, a light course of spiced milk and biscuits, and now remained in the silence of her company. There was stillness in the air that left him anxious, yet he couldn't pinpoint the reason. Suddenly two horns rang in the distance and for a moment he was certain that he had misheard an echo perhaps, but soon enough there was a rap on the door. He passed a worried glance to Frigga, who had also been drawn to attention as she met his gaze.

"Enter," he commanded as his booming voice broke the silence of the chamber and he turned towards the door.

Heimdall entered with purpose in his amber eyes and a curious lack of sword at his side. He bowed his head and gave a quick nod in Frigga's direction, acknowledging her presence in the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Allfather. Thor has returned from Midgard with a mission of gave consequence. He aims to free Loki to help him with this endeavor."

Odin took a deep breath as he processed the news, almost unable to believe Thor would move to defy him. How had this mess come to be? Both sons moving against him. Loki he had come to expect, but Thor. Odin scowled at the thought of Thor falling prey to Loki's influence. His mercy had obviously been a mistake.

"Guard," he called, prompting an Einherjar to glance in from the hallway, "Send word. I want Thor and Loki stopped. No one is to leave Asgard."

"Yes Allfather," the Einherjar responded with a bow as the sound of his brisk steps rang through the hall.

"Heimdall?" Odin eventually questioned as he turned his attention back to his trusted commander, "Why is it that you have chosen to deliver this message yourself and without your sword?"

Heimdall broke eye contact, but before he could answer Frigga slid her delicate hand across Odin's shoulder.

"Thor never acts in malice," she began with a brief glance to Heimdall, "Whatever actions Thor has set into motion he will no doubt carry the burden of guilt himself."

"I want everyone involved in this conspiracy brought before me," Odin declared as he withdrew from Friggas touch.

Frigga let out a sigh and went back to sit at the table, her chartreuse dress waving with her movements. She did not voice it, but her calm demeanor was a result of his slight. Her opinion had been heard and dismissed in a single breath.

"I think the moments to follow will be telling of us all," Frigga stated with a faint sadness as she took a sip of her spiced milk.

* * *

**Bifrost - Asgard**

* * *

Loki had casually strolled through the grand halls of Valaskjálf as he watched Thor survey the room after every sound. A faint smile played across his lips each time, prompting numerous remarks from Thor that he wasn't taking the situation seriously. It was quite the opposite in fact, he was pleased to be free of his confines, but he was under no misconceptions. His brother was not there out of kindness. He was there for them, the weak masses of Midgard, unable to fend for themselves. There had been no mention of the trouble they were in, but Loki knew it had to be grave. Thor was risking the wrath of his father, a swift and exacting force that Loki knew all too well.

"Loki, must you insist on idling? Put haste in your step, lest this plan becomes foiled."

"So much worry for nothing. We've already arrived. Though how you intend to get passed Heimdall..." Loki glanced back with a hint of a smirk as he pushed through the golden doors to the main chamber of the Bifrost.

"Heimdall is not here," Thor curiously commented.

As Loki surveyed the domed interior his gaze fell to Heimdall's uru sword, which had been left conveniently behind to activate the dimensional bridge.

"Getting others into trouble as well are we?" Loki questioned as he came to a stop at the central platform where soon enough Thor joined him.

Thor's lack of answer was telling enough and the look of guilt across his features spoke volumes. Loki slowly rounded the raised pedestal to stand opposite Thor. Behind his brother the doors to the Bifrost stood ajar, revealing a contingent of Einherjar on horseback in the distance, no doubt coming to detain them.

"Shall we?" Loki questioned, not wishing to be around for their eventual arrival.

"Yes, but there is one condition," Thor replied as he walked over and took something from the corner of the room.

Through narrowed eyes Loki finally discerned that Thor had grabbed a set of chains. It had been foolish of Loki to not see it coming. Thor was nothing, if not cautious.

"And it's not up for debate?" Loki joked, fully aware of Thor's stance.

"No, Loki, it is not," Thor acknowledged as he approached Loki with apparent hesitation, "The sooner you agree, the sooner we may leave."

Loki glanced behind Thor at the coming force across the rainbow bridge. He knew with chilling certainty what fate came with them. He was not one to gamble so blindly, but an unknown path was preferable to the one that led to darkness, a moment longer in that endless pit and he would find himself no more. Reluctantly he extended his arms.

"Ah...so it was not they who requested my help," Loki smirked as Thor secured the chains to both his hands and feet.

"Do not be petty brother. They have accepted it, which means much the same."

"The fact that you see it as such shows how little you know. They have permitted my presence merely to secure yours. It is the same to you perhaps, but to me it means the difference between arriving freely or in shackles."

"Brother, it is your actions that placed you in these shackles."

* * *

**Private Airfield - New Mexico**

* * *

_ "Excuse me?" a petite brunette asked as she walked up to Betsy, the receptionist at the airfield main office._

_ Betsy was filing her nails as she glanced up. If looks could kill her blue eyes would have done everyone in. Her bleach blonde hair was a poof of curls and in an unusual lapse her brown roots were starting to show. She was an older woman who'd taken it upon herself to try and appear younger, though her efforts were somewhat detrimental as the lighter hair color gave her a washed-out complexion._

_ "I'm sorry," Betsy stated as she smacked her gum, "I already told you I can't help you. You have to be a pilot or have a flight scheduled with a pilot to use our facilities. If you ask me again I'm going to call the security guard to escort you off the premises."_

_ The brunette sighed as she took the hint and made her way over to an older man who had made himself comfortable near the front door. His proximity to the entrance had him moving constantly as people came in and out. It was obvious that they were traveling together and as they whispered amongst themselves they seemed defeated._

_Donald Blake watched the scene with vague fascination as he leaned against the door frame to the pilot's lounge. After a lengthy dialogue with himself he pushed off the wall and made his way towards them._

_ "G'day, mate. What seems to be the problem?" he asked as Betsy passed him an annoyed glare._

_He was undermining her authority by offering to help them, but as he flashed a smile he knew all had been forgiven as she rolled her eyes._

_ The petite brunette finally turned to look at him. She seemed shocked by his gesture, her brown eyes widening slightly. Then with a quick smile she launched into the longest possible explanation._

_ "Well, we were going to conduct research at the site of a meteorological event, but I forgot some of my equipment so we had to come back and get it. Now the weather system has prevented us from returning. It's imperative that I get back because the conditions are ideal for my research," she paused to take a breath and Donald felt a wave of relief, "You see we don't have a utility vehicle at the moment. I put together a grant application for additional funding to purchase one and also for permission to hire an assistant, but it's still in limbo while the committee reviews it. It's just making things really difficult because the nature of my work demands quick response time and sometimes things get left behind. If we had a vehicle though everything would just be in one place and none of this craziness would have to happen. I also just really need some help because there's so much equipment and sometimes by the time we get everything set up the event that we were trying to monitor has already passed."_

_ "I apologize," the older man suddenly interrupted, "I think what my colleague is trying to say is that we would like to fly as close as you can get us to this location."_

_ He held out a sheet of paper, which Donald took. He had to grapple with it to keep the wind from folding it over as the front door continually became ajar. It was a printout of the state with a Doppler overlay highlighting the path of the storm with a neat 'x' marked where they wanted to go._

_ "That's exactly what I was in the process of saying," the woman responded in confusion._

_ Donald glanced up from the image with a faint smile on his face. She was trapped in her own world, not that there was anything wrong with that. She was passionate and determined, not to mention extremely beautiful. It was safe to say he liked her from the moment he first laid eyes upon her._

_ "Well with this storm that's definitely going to be a problem. The nearest small air field is right in its path. Tell you what, I have a mate who has a crop dusting business with a private tarmac and he owes me one. I'll fly you there if you agree to have dinner with me," he finally proposed._

_ "Thanks, but I've already eaten," she quickly replied and his grin only widened._

_ "Jane, I think he's asking you out," her colleague harshly whispered as he turned his head to shelter his statement from Donald._

_Though it was made in confidence Donald managed to catch it. Just like that, he knew her name._

_ "Oh," Jane replied as her glance suddenly passed to Donald and her tone deepened, "Oh..."_

_ Donald shrugged when she didn't forgo an answer, "Those are my terms. You're more than welcome to shop around."_

_ With that he turned to leave, hoping she had the gall to stop him._

_ "Wait..." she called and he pivoted on his heel, "Just one dinner?"_

_ "Just one," he repeated with another grin._

[] [] []

"I know this is asking a lot of you," Jane commented as she pulled Donald from his memory, "But we could really use your help. We need to get to Oregon."

He studied her features as they now stood in silence. Her eyes pleaded with him as she waited for his response. He knew despite her calm facade she was just as uncomfortable with the arrangement as he was, but she was clearly desperate. It would have been fitting for him to turn her down, but seeing her standing there with nowhere else to go he knew he couldn't do it.

"Well, you know my terms," he finally replied with a shrug.

She seemed puzzled and opened her mouth to question him, but stopped abruptly. Based on her face she was starting to realize what he meant.

"I can't have dinner with you," she scoffed, obviously shocked by his proposition.

"Why not?"

"We can't go down that road again..."

"Everyone has to eat. If you choose to see it as something more than a meal, that's not my problem."

"Fine," she responded a bit smug from the exchange, "But just one."

"Just one," he repeated with a grin as he turned to walk away, "I'm logging in the flight. Be ready to leave when I get back."

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter**

* * *

"Hello," Karissa called as she tapped on the mirrored glass.

Cupping her hands she pressed them against the surface trying to peer inside. It was a ridiculous gesture, but she was growing inpatient. The only thing staring back was her reflection and as she met her green eyes she realized once again how disheveled she was looking. Straightening up she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. It was the one aspect she couldn't quite tame, as she'd already managed to wipe off the few streaks of soot from her face and thin powdering of ash from her clothes.

"Hello...I have to pee..." she declared before finally starting to pace around the tiny room.

She was on an endless cycle of sitting and standing, alternating between which portion of her body she was willing to torture from being in a fixed position for too long. As her legs grew tired of walking she once again took a seat in the uncomfortable molded plastic chair. Letting out a bored groan she rested face first on the cold steel table.

All her efforts were proving to be in vain. The pendant had long stopped vibrating as the red glow slowly flickered away. There was no hope now. It had been irrevocably damaged, likely from passing through the object's shield. Suddenly the door burst open and Director Fury stormed in. Karissa bolted to attention as she eyed the clearly agitated man. He slid out the seat across the way and the metal legs screeched horribly along the tiled floor. She cringed as he sat, his good eye trained on her so intensely she shifted in discomfort.

"Well Thor couldn't get through it..." he abruptly announced and Karissa wasn't sure how to respond so she said nothing, "What do you know about Loki?"

Karissa didn't know what prompted the current topic, but as she shifted once again in her seat she went ahead and indulged it.

"Beyond the official press releases and the S.H.I.E.L.D. rumor mill? Nothing. Loki, the Chitauri, the Avenger Initiative, and all incidents surrounding them are above my clearance level."

"And yet here you are, in the thick of it," he commented as he let out a sigh and folded his hands together to lean against the table, "I've seen your file Agent Petras. You're a low level analyst, which makes me wonder what the hell you're doing here? Why did Agent Coulson request you for this assignment? He went to great lengths to get you onto the response team."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid Agent Coulson is the only one with that answer," Karissa responded, which put a somber note over the room, "He said I had a way with information, perhaps, he just wanted a fresh pair of eyes."

"Well, let's hear it."

"Well, if you read my report..."

"To hell with the damn report," he interrupted as he pushed the report off the table, scattering the pages across the floor, "I want to hear it firsthand. Every scan, fly-by, test we run comes back inconclusive. That damn shield has us clamoring for information, so much so, that I just agreed to let a goddamned lunatic back onto this planet in the hopes that he could help us."

"Loki..." she whispered finally understanding his reference.

"Yes, god of nuisance and destruction if you ask me. I just hope a bad situation isn't about to get a whole lot worse."

Karissa remained silent because she couldn't really offer any form of consolation. Loki's reputation preceded him.

"So if we could forget about official channels and paperwork for two seconds," Director Fury began, "I'd really like to know if you found anything before the base camp was incinerated."

"I was given a copy of the initial report after I arrived on site. The satellite imagery taken at the time showed a steady rate of expansion. Given the consistency of that expansion it should have happened again."

"Well thankfully it seems to have stopped..."

"With all due respect sir, I don't believe that's a good thing."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to say?" Director Fury questioned as he crossed his arms, sitting smugly in the chair.

"Before the...event...military personnel were able to dispatch a rover to the shield perimeter. We'd received initial video feed which showed the object to be spinning. This is purely speculative, but the centripetal acceleration the object is experiencing may be allowing it to generate its own energy. We couldn't calculate the speed at which it's moving, but based off of visual observation it is extremely fast."

"Is that even possible?"

"At the moment? No. On Earth such energy couldn't be harnessed, but then, that thing's not from Earth."

"Please get to the part where this is a bad thing..."

"Well, if the shield hasn't expanded then it's stockpiling energy, massive amounts of energy."

"For what?"

Karissa shrugged.

"Damn. I don't like that," Director Fury stated as he stood and headed towards the door, "Well, get cleaned up, you look like hell. Then report to the command center. You just became our most valuable piece of intel."

She was about to protest, but the Director stormed out of the room. Her shoulder's dropped as she realized she had just pushed herself deeper into the unfolding mess. It seemed the fates were stopping at nothing to ensure she was involved and the implications of that fact were staggering.

* * *

**Private Residence - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

Edward was once again tumbling around the backyard. After his dad had helped him pack a bag he'd pawed through his closet and found a bed sheet, which he now had tied around his neck. The long car-themed linen billowed every time he ran across the lawn, though when he came to a stop the oversized cape drowned his tiny frame.

"Thor is taking down the mother-ship," he declared as he marched back and forth giving a speech to his invisible army, "We must give him time. We must stop the galactic evil from advancing. It is putative and apparently assemblage that we do."

He wasn't exactly sure what he was saying, but he'd heard some of those words on the news so he decided he'd use them too. Maybe later he'd ask his mom or dad what they meant.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind knocked him over and as he picked himself up he was met with a familiar face. However, this time Thor had company and though Loki was chained Edward was still left afraid. He backed up with his eyes glued on Loki.

"Fear not tiny human, Loki can do you no harm," Thor's booming voice quickly declared.

Edward stood there for a moment, his eyes tracing between the two towering gods.

"Are you going to save us? My mom says the city is going to be destroyed..."

"Yes," Thor responded without hesitation.

"Must you indulge this trifle conversation? We have places to be," Loki commented with a sigh.

Thor shook his head, ignoring the comment as he continued the conversation, "How fairs your battle?"

Edward grinned at the fact that Thor remembered, "You coming distracted them and I was able to get away. I was going to attack the ground units in an attempt to help you, but I think bringing him here is going to make them harder to beat."

"Who? Loki?" Thor laughed as he passed a glance to his brother, "I'll tell you a secret, but it has to stay between us...I'm trying to get him to join our side."

"Oh..." Edward whispered with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

With another laugh Thor turned to leave, but before they could go Edward tugged on Thor's cape, prompting the enormous god to kneel beside him.

"It's ok," Edward said as he glanced at Loki, "The galactic evil got my mom too. If we can fight it maybe we can save them both..."

Thor grinned and ruffled Edward's hair as he rose, not bothering to respond. After thinking it over Edward marched forward and stood in front of Loki. He stared up at the pale god, taking note of his shackles along the way. Though Loki was not as sizable as Thor, in terms of muscles, the look in his eyes and his solemn features made him appear just as powerful. Edward suddenly extended his hand.

"You cannot be serious," Loki grumbled as he glanced down, but Edward's next statement silenced him completely.

"Don't worry, someday you'll be free."

A strange look spread across Loki's features. After a moment of uncertainty Loki's eyes narrowed and with a rattle of chains he shook Edward's hand. Edward couldn't contain his grin regarding the gesture and as he glanced over he saw that Thor shared his feelings. Suddenly Thor slapped his brother on the shoulder causing Loki to teeter forward.

"It's rather despairing that you choose to hit someone as both an expression of anger and of joy," Loki quipped as his features returned to their usual stoic state and he gently rolled his shoulder.

Then with a sudden torrent of wind they were both gone, prompting Edward to jump around the lawn. Once he'd calmed enough to contain himself he went barreling across the wooden deck and into the house.

"Mom! Dad!" he called as he ran through the kitchen.

In the foyer he collided with a pile of suitcases, most of which belonged to his mom. The front door was open and he knew his dad was packing everything into the car.

"I guess I could bring the beige shoes, but they get dirty so easily..." his mom was talking to herself as she came down the stairs with another bag, "Sweetie, you've knocked everything over. I thought we'd agreed that you would play in the backyard?"

"I was..." Edward beamed, "But Thor came back with Loki. They're going to save us from the galactic evil..."

His mom's face suddenly went blank before she called out with a strain in her voice, "Honey!"

After a few seconds his dad rushed through the open door and looked around, "What is it? What happened? Oh, buddy, you knocked everything over..."

"Just grab everything," his mom interrupted as she started handing suitcases off to his dad, even giving one to Edward, "We're ready to go..."

"But you haven't packed your shoe suitcase or your book bag..." his dad commented as she tried to shoo them out the door.

"I don't need them. I'll just wear the shoes I have on."

"Honey, you aren't wearing any shoes..."

Edward watched his mom draw to a halt and glance down at her bare feet. She wiggled her painted toes for a moment before glancing around. A pair of black rain boots stood near the door from when it was drizzling the other day and she'd gone to check the mail. Without missing a beat she slipped them on and Edward started giggling. His parents were being really weird today.

"Ok, we're good to go," his mom declared as she walked out the front door towards the car.

His dad watched her with a raised brow before he knelt down near Edward.

"Hey buddy, tell your mom I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to grab your mom's sneakers and lock everything up."

"Okie-dokie," Edward replied as he followed his mom with his cape billowing behind him, waddling as he tried to keep hold of the heavy suitcase she'd handed him.

* * *

**KPTV Headquarters - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

Luke Wilson was sitting behind the wheel of the KPTV news van, having an existential crisis that usually only plagued him when he tried to sleep. He was recounting every mistaken he'd ever made and realizing that this very moment was among them.

Tina suddenly bumped him on the shoulder and he responded with a delayed jump as he turned to stare at her. She had a ridiculous grin on her face that left him feeling a tad concerned.

"I got a tip..." she announced and he tried to play the part of a captive audience, even though in reality he hardly cared, "So apparently some astro...astro...astrophysicist...they deal with the stars and space, right? Anyway, they are on a private plane heading this way. I think they may be part of the research effort, but for whatever reason, they aren't traveling on the military transports, which is perfect for us. If we can intercept them, maybe, just maybe, we'll get our story."

"Okay..." Luke calmly responded, "What exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"We need to drive there," Tina stated with a matter-of-fact tone, "We need to intercept them. We need to interview them. None of that will happen if you don't start the car..."

"Right..."

"Perk up," she demanded as she passed him a piece of paper, "I got an address for the air field."


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California**

* * *

"So sorry to keep you waiting Deputy Director Hill," Dr. Eli Kresge suddenly startled her as he entered the research lab.

"Please call me Maria," she corrected him as she glanced up from a binder of research notes, which she seemed to be very quickly skimming through.

The thought of addressing her so informally made him uncomfortable so he opted to continue the explanation of his absence.

"I have good news though," he grinned as he held up a metal case, "I was delayed because the samples arrived. I figured I'd sign for them and deliver them directly."

It was funny how perfectly everything had fallen into place after her arrival.

"That's terrific," Maria smiled as she stood up and took it from him, "When were the samples collected?"

"Um...based off the dates that came with the paperwork, it looks like they were taken two weeks ago," Eli paused as he realized something about it was bothering him, "If you can't answer I'll understand, but why does S.H.I.E.L.D have blood samples for Agent Phil Coulson?"

Maria had just popped open the case as a frosty waif of cold air came out of the refrigerated container. She paused and slowly clicked it back closed as she turned to Eli. He shifted under the intensity of her unreadable stare.

"I can't give you specifics, but we have some classified medical equipment that can heal potentially life threatening injuries. However, in order to operate it we need a sample from the patient. In most cases if the patient is injured that badly taking additional blood from them is not an option so we set up mandatory collections for all senior level S.H.I.E.L.D agents. It's a fail-safe mostly, but the samples do have a shelf life so we try to maintain strict standards to ensure viable samples are always available."

"I see..."

"There hasn't really been an occasion to use the equipment, but it's always better to verge on the side of caution."

The statement left them in silence as Maria went back to examine the samples in the case and he started to walk around the room. He'd never been in Laboratory 2C, but he was familiar with some of the scientists that had worked there. They had long moved on to other things after the project was quietly shelved. He'd heard rumors though, of the blue man, as some of the scientists dubbed it, but he'd never actually seen him. Now standing face-to-face with the gelatinous looking specimen in the cryogenic tube he felt uneasy. Its form might have been considered human, but there were no distinguishing traits beyond that. It had no eyes, no lips, no nose, and no ears. Most of the appendages formed into strange stubs, void of fingers or toes. It was semi-transparent, hairless, and an odd shade of turquoise blue. Every so often it seemed to quiver, the gelatin tissue wiggling for no foreseeable scientific reason.

"Eerie isn't he?" Maria asked causing Eli to jump because he didn't realize she'd moved to stand beside him.

"How do you know it's a he?" Eli asked with a forced swallow.

Maria shrugged, "Technically it's neither, but none of us felt comfortable calling it a she."

As Eli stared at the specimen it suddenly shook and he felt a chill creep down his spine so he moved away, aiming his attention elsewhere. He'd been excited about being included in the re-initiation of Project 2C, but after his brief introduction to the subject of study he was having reservations.

"I had wanted to take a look in the storage refrigerators, but I realized access was restricted and I no longer have a key," Maria finally stated as she studied him for a moment.

"Oh, yes...I'd all but forgotten," Eli exclaimed as he dug into his lab-coat pockets, "Here they are. I logged out a set of keys for you before you arrived."

He held them out and she slowly took them from him. She gazed at them introspectively as if she was reliving a memory or two. As her look faded she made her way over to the upright stainless steel refrigerators on the same wall as the specimen. Both refrigerators were secured with locks to provide a secondary level of protection for the samples, mostly to avoid the risk of unforeseen contaminates.

"What do you know about this project?" Maria asked as she started to test keys on the lock, obviously having forgotten which one opened it.

"I'm afraid, aside from the origins of this project, I know nothing about it," Eli began as he debated pointing out the correct key, but decided against it, "At the time I was immersed in assembling a submission letter to pursue my current line of research in bio-tech augmentation."

After thinking about his response for a moment he realized that she was perhaps trying to ascertain if he was qualified to work with her so he quickly added, "If you don't think my assistance will suffice I can put a request in to gather your old team, however, it may take some time because they've all been transferred to different locations."

"That won't be necessary. I think after a brief introduction to the project your assistance should be sufficient," Maria replied with a smile as she finally opened the refrigerator.

As it opened with a waif of cool air the look on Maria's face changed dramatically. Eli quickly walked over to see what was wrong. Inside the refrigerator scattered among the shelves and through the vast quantity of petri dishes were dead mice.

"We didn't even think to look in this lab..." Eli commented as he knelt down and inspected the venting beneath the unit.

As he felt along the edges he found a corner of the grille was no longer attached. He let out a sigh just as Maria inquired about what he meant.

"Look for what?"

"Oh, we had a pretty bad rodent infestation a few months back. They got into a number of labs so we actually had to bring in an outside contractor to get rid of them. No one even thought to check to see if they'd infested this area," he shrugged as he once again glanced over the shelves littered with the mice, "It happens occasionally...I mean the animal element. A couple years back we actually had a fire ant nest invade the common room. Horrible business, not quite as bad as these rodents, but...you get the picture."

Maria eventually nodded her head, though she still appeared disappointed by the discovery. Eli couldn't really blame her, multiple samples and hard work had just been compromised by mice.

* * *

**Private Aircraft - Nevada Airspace**

* * *

Erik still wasn't sure how they'd talked him into this flying deathtrap. Every little puff of wind sent the plane bumping through the clouds. He was already beginning to regret drinking a cup of coffee, but he was more thankful that he'd made an effort to pass on the tray of pastries, as tempting as they had been.

He sat in his seat, strapped in so tightly that one more tug would probably cut off circulation to his extremities. In his arms he clutched a life preserver, which was usually stashed beneath the seat. It was a completely ludicrous thing to be holding considering they were above land. It wasn't as if the two inches of padding would cushion an impact with the ground.

Everyone else seemed to be intently staring out the windows. Jane was next to her ex-boyfriend in the co-pilot's seat. He wasn't even going to ponder the strangeness of that situation. Darcy was next to him staring intently at Jane and Donald. It gave him the unsettling feeling that she was trying to come up with very personal and embarrassing questions to interrogate them with, so he definitely wasn't going to ponder that either.

"I'm fairly sure this is how I die," he mumbled as he closed his eyes trying to imagine himself anywhere else.

"Haha...no," Darcy immediately countered, "I am on this plane and this is definitely not how I die. Besides I have yet to assess this blossoming romance."

"Darcy...I can hear you...we all can hear you," Jane interjected.

"How reassuring," he sarcastically mentioned before raising his voice to address the pilot, "How much longer is this going to persist?"

"Sorry, it's just a bit of turbulence," Donald announced as he passed a quick glance into the cabin.

"A bit," Erik laughed, "Are you sure this is turbulence? I think this is just the way this thing flies."

"No, we've hit some strong winds, but we should clear them in the next hour or so."

"An hour? Lovely..." Erik lamented as he let his head rest against the seat and fixed his eyes on the barren fuselage ceiling.

* * *

**Valaskjálf - Asgard**

* * *

Frigga sat calmly in the chamber staring at the empty cup of spiced milk. She was waiting to follow Odin to the throne room. She knew it would take some time to gather up all those involved in Thor's plot to free Loki. Though Odin would see no positive from it, it was a testament to the loyalty Thor commanded. She also had other motives, for the delay would give Odin time to collect himself. He had stormed out of the room as a torrent of pent up anger. She knew what fueled it. Odin now always saw red when it came to Loki. She knew Loki though, for he was her son, despite all evidence to the contrary. There were some bonds that broke the bounds of blood. He was neither cruel nor murderous. He was merely misunderstood and from that disconnect emerged a void. They had left their son vulnerable and were somehow surprised to see him swept up in madness. Odin had been behind the decision to keep Loki's true origins secret. Despite her reservations she had consented to it and in the aftermath of the choice she felt she was partly to blame for everything that transpired. Now she was equally torn. How could Loki prove himself worthy of redemption if he was never given the chance? Thor, after all, had been granted such an opportunity when he stirred the sleeping conflict with the Jötunn. His banishment to Midgard had given him the perfect platform to rise or fall to Odin's expectations.

Standing she decided to venture after her husband. Someone had to ensure his anger did not sway him towards rash judgments. As she clasped her hands together and let them rest at her waist she made her way down the long corridor. Her chartreuse dress dragged heavily behind her, mirroring the burden of her thoughts. As she entered the throne room she was not surprised to see it mostly empty. Odin had released the guards, leaving him to pace in peace. He did not hear her as she approached him, but he came to notice her presence as she slid a delicate hand onto his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she smiled.

"How could Thor do this to me?" he inquired, though his tone made it apparent that he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Thor has not done this to you," Frigga calmly responded, "Not everything is about you my love."

Odin laughed and gently kissed her hand, "What I would give to see the world through your eyes for but a moment..."

She smiled again, though this time there was sadness behind it. There were only two things which she desired Odin to see as she did.

"You know what I must do," he quietly commented when she said nothing, "My word is law. I cannot leave those that would go against it unpunished."

"I know," she said as she briefly closed her eyes, "I only wish that you would give Loki a chance..."

Her voice trailed off as his face grew stern. She had spoiled the mood by mentioning Loki, but it couldn't be helped. As he pulled away from her and ascended the stairs of Hlidskjalf she let out a forlorn sigh.

"Guards," he suddenly called and a pair of Einherjar entered, "Have the perpetrators been collected?"

"They have Allfather," one of them replied as they both bowed their heads.

"Bring them before me."

With that statement the Einherjar slowly began to escort them in. The first was Heimdall. His part in the plot was clear, for he had made their escape far easier than it should have been. Then came Lady Sif, Volstagg, and an Einherjar she had never seen before. Behind them, not surrounded by guards, came Fandral and Hogun in an obvious show of support. When the last of them came to stand before Odin they all knelt in unison. The discomfort in the air was palpable.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Odin's voice suddenly boomed as he slammed his staff against the golden steps of Hlidskjalf.

None of them answered, for it was obvious that they were aware.

"I want Loki returned to Asgard," he demanded as he took a seat, "You may only be absolved when he does."

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter**

* * *

Karissa had gone to the locker rooms with a renewed bounce in her step that masked her unease, after all, it was the only part of the arrangement that she was pleased about. After her hot shower she'd realized an important flaw in the plan, she didn't have any spare clothes and as she stared over the pile of ruined clothing she had been wearing she knew they weren't an option. Luckily for her a group of women had made their way into the lockers. They were headed for a shift change and were getting ready. After briefly acknowledging that she appeared to be a new face on-board they inundated her with questions, which soon revealed her dilemma. They were all too happy to help her though, and between them they were able to assemble an acceptable outfit, meaning all pieces were part of the grayscale spectrum. With an exchange of thank you and maybe we'll see you around she fell into a dismal mood as she realized she needed to report to the command center.

Now as she stood amid the hectic room she once again felt out of place. No one acknowledged her or even asked what she was doing there and, unlike the base camp, she had no reason to announce herself. Slowly she managed to make her way over to an equipment free section of wall where she tried to stay out of the way.

"What are you doing over there?" Director Fury suddenly asked as he burst through one of the many doors to the command center and everyone gave their attention, "Get over here."

Karissa quickly pushed off the wall and fell in step behind him. She stood uncomfortably in the center of the room with him as he started to ask for updates.

"Well, where do we stand?" he demanded.

"Object is still stationary," someone chimed in, "There's no change in the perimeter, but we have eyes monitoring for any signs of movement."

"Deputy Director Hill has confirmed arrival at S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9."

"Transport crews report they are on schedule with the first inbound scientists. ETA at 11 hundred hours."

"Cargo hold 7 is now set up for science operations."

"Director, they've arrived and are en route," a S.H.I.E.L.D officer suddenly announced from his station, which put an unease over the room.

"I want everyone on high alert," the Director ordered as his eyes turned to the doors on the far side of the command center.

All eyes traced with his. After what felt like an eternity, Loki was escorted in by a flanking of armed guards. He was shackled in silver chains, binding his neck and arms. Another set connected his ankles, however they were far less restricted, allowing him room to walk. His jet black hair was swept back revealing his pale face and sharp jawline. His green eyes traced the room and for a moment they settled on Karissa before passing on, uninterested. Even from afar he seemed bored, like he had more pressing matters to deal with.

Thor entered at the rear and despite the situation he appeared to have a hopeful look across his features. At some point he broke from the group. Plans were never mentioned, but Karissa assumed Loki was going to be lead to the holding cells on the helicarrier so she was surprised when they ushered him into the glass walled conference room just off the control room. He reluctantly took a seat in the chair at the head of the table as his eyes followed Thor.

"I'm getting a bad sense of deja vu," the Director mumbled as he crossed his arms.

Thor appeared to address Loki before exiting the conference room and approaching the Director.

"I have been asked to request if the chains are really necessary," Thor commented to the Director, who stood rigid as he watched Loki from outside of the glass walled room.

"Necessary?" Director Fury replied with a false laugh as he turned to Thor, "That man destroyed part of New York. You're lucky I even approved this. I shouldn't have let him set foot on this planet and you want me to remove some chains...I don't think so."

"I understand..." Thor stated as he gave a quick glance to his brother, "But he may be less apt to help if we do not indulge him and I fear we may very well need it."

"Listen, if he agrees to help then maybe we'll reevaluate his accessories, but until then it all stays put."

"Very well," Thor replied, putting an end to the matter.

They both fell silent and Karissa shifted awkwardly.

"You! I have not seen you before. I do not believe we have been introduced," Thor suddenly declared, making Karissa jump with the boom of his voice, "My name is Thor Odinson."

"Um...Agent Karissa Petras..."

"Agent Karissa Petras of S.H.I.E.L.D," he repeated with an approving nod of his head.

"Well now that we've all been introduced," Director Fury broke up the moment and Karissa was silently grateful until his eye focused on her, "I need you to brief Loki on what's happening..."

"What?" Karissa interrupted, "I'm sorry sir, but I think it would be better if someone else..."

"Then you'd have to explain it to someone else so they could explain it to him. There's a lot of unnecessary steps in that scenario, so I suggest you buck up and get in there," Director Fury announced and then walked away leaving Karissa feeling like she'd just been scolded.

"Fear not. I shall accompany you in this endeavor," Thor leaned in and whispered, "Loki will be difficult, but you must ignore his words. He throws them like daggers and his aim is very good."

"That's great..." Karissa whispered before taking in a deep breath and heading towards the conference room.

His declaration hardly reassured her, but she could offer little protest. It was a kindness that he really had no obligation to extend so she merely smiled. Thor fell in stride behind her. The sound of his armor and the force of his footfalls made it obvious that he had. As she approached the door she wanted to stand outside to gather her bearings, but she quickly remembered it was glass as she glanced up to see Loki's intense stare focused on her. Reaching out she pulled it open and stepped inside.

"No luck with these?" Loki commented as he raised his shackled wrists.

Thor shook his head as he came in behind Karissa and shut the door.

"Did you really expect it?" Thor asked as he crossed his arms.

Loki merely grinned. His lack of a reply was telling enough. With the resulting silence Karissa opened her mouth to speak, but Loki interrupted her on cue.

"Must I listen to their incessant ramblings? Why can you not convey their information?" Loki protested to his brother.

Karissa might have felt uncomfortable about the unfolding scene, but the truth was, Loki didn't pay her any mind once she had actually entered. It was as if she was invisible. Normally she would have rejoiced the status, but for some reason she was infuriated by it.

"To convey it I have to understand it and I must confess the aptitude is beyond me," Thor finally replied, "You know matters of science and magic elude me. My mind is for battle."

"Well then let us hope the tides turn to your strengths, brother. For you make a far better savior than I."

They stared at each other for a while before Thor let out a bellowing laugh and patted Karissa on the shoulder. She passed him a blank expression, trying to figure out what exactly she missed.

"There is still hope for you," Thor finally added with a grin.

"You were never a very good liar, but this once I will indulge you, if only to keep you from disillusioning yourself further," Loki stated as his menacing green eyes turned to Karissa, "Speak quickly, lest you bore me."

Under the intense scrutiny of his gaze she found herself at a loss for words. As his eyes narrowed she knew she was running out of time and his patience was already waning. She had already incurred his normal wrath so she had no desire to see it escalated.

"Well? Speak," he pressed again.

"I have a name," Karissa declared in annoyance before her mind could censor her mouth.

"So do I," Loki smirked as he leaned forward in his chair, "Do you happen to know it?"

"Yes...Loki."

"Well then, that is all either of us needs to know."

"Ignore him Karissa," Thor interrupted as he stepped forward and pulled out the chair next to Loki for her to sit, "His rudeness is usually intentional and never as amusing as he thinks."

As Karissa sat down Loki leaned back against his chair, his sly grin disappearing from his face as he spoke, "It is always amusing and of course it's intentional. I see no reason for politeness towards a race of people I loathe. There is a reason why I sought to rule over them."

"Well I suspect they don't much like you either," Karissa shot back, prompting a quick glance from Loki before she continued, "So shall was skip the formalities and get straight to the point? How much do you know?"

"Far more than you, I should think," he replied with a cocky smirk.

She'd played into that one and despite her frustration she had to stifle back a grin. He was annoyingly clever.

"How much do you know about the object?" she amended.

"Only what you tell me. So how much longer shall you keep me waiting?" he questioned amid his growing smile.

* * *

**Bayou Batholomew – Louisiana**

* * *

"Jimmy...we got a big gator over here..." Wallace called back to his buddy on the opposite end of the boat.

Jimmy let out a loud whistle, "That there's a good one. Think we can catch'em?"

"Don't see why not..."

Suddenly a swift gust of wind crashed against the boat, knocking them both over. As Wallace sat up and straightened his baseball cap he froze. On the opposite end of the bank a man and two women appeared clad in long white robes.

"Jimmy..." Wallace harshly whispered as he swatted at his friend, "We need ta get outta here. There's some kind a' white supremacist meeting goin' on over yonder."

Jimmy finally got up and stared in the direction of the group.

"The gate has led us astray..." the woman declared.

"Of course it has, the calibration is off. It hasn't been used in so long."

"Why's he in a dress?" Jimmy spoke far louder than he'd intended.

"I beg your pardon?" the man suddenly declared as he turned to them, "This is a tunic, not a dress, you Neanderthal..."

"Do not be rude to the inhabitants," the other woman nearby stated as she nudged his shoulder, "It is not their fault that they are primitive, though I thought they would have been obliterated. Reports were, perhaps, mistaken."

"This is not good," the man began, "We should return..."

"We cannot return without information," the woman protested.

"We wish to speak with whoever is in charge," the other woman slowly requested as she stared at Wallace and Jimmy.

"We ain't slow..." Wallace commented in annoyance.

"The president?" Jimmy asked.

Wallace shot Jimmy a frustrated glare for fueling the conversation.

"What's a president?" the man asked his companions.

The strangers passed each other confused glances before one of the women shrugged.

"Um, yes, we wish to speak with this president..." the man quickly amended.

"Stumbled onto a wild pack of weirdos..." Wallace mumbled as he started scanning the floor of the boat for his cellphone.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" one of the women inquired.

"Stumbled onto a..." Jimmy began, but Wallace smacked him in the gut to stop him from continuing.

"I said we'll help ya as best we can, just give us a sec," Wallace corrected his friend with a forced grin.

With a growl Wallace realized he wasn't about to find his phone anytime soon. He'd forgotten where he'd put it, which probably meant he'd left it in the pick-up truck. He turned to Jimmy.

"You got yer phone?" Wallace whispered.

"Yeah, but I ain't got the presidents number..." Jimmy started, but Wallace ended it with a smack to the back of his head.

"I ain't callin' the president, dipshit," he harshly whispered, though in his frustration he was finding it hard to keep his voice low, "I'm callin' the police. They can deal with these crazies. We ain't got time for this."


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter**

* * *

Loki had fallen into the dark abyss because he wanted it, the sweet caress of death as he toppled through the cold emptiness of space. There was nothing left for him. Everything that he was and had been was gone. He was left a shell of a man, but that wasn't quite right because a man he was not. The illusion of his life was torn away in the wake of that single revelation. He was a mistake conjured by the hands of Odin in a moment of mercy. It explained everything though. He was never worthy in Odin's eyes, never measuring up to the perfection of his true son, Thor.

As he drifted, barely conscious and clinging to life, he landed on a fractured planet, a desolate spit of jagged rocks and toppled spires. This would be his resting place where he could fade into oblivion. It was there that the Other found him, weak and pitiful, a broken thing with a shattered will and an empty heart. The Other took him and filled his void with hate and power. His whispers and promises were so seductive, a chance to right a wrong, or so Loki believed. The power consumed him and he welcomed it because it replaced everything he had lost. If they would not respect him he would make them. At the edge of a blade he would take what was his and force them all to their knees. Then perhaps in that single moment Odin would see him for everything that he was.

It wasn't until he was rid of the power that he realized he had fallen prey to a dark and evil entity with a purpose far greater than himself. He was not the master of his fate, as he had blindly assumed. He was a pawn in a grander game. There was no use sharing such things though. The burden of his actions was his to bear. It was not a noble stance driven by guilt, but one of preservation. He preferred to be seen in the eyes of others as a monster, not a weakling to be pitied because he had fallen victim to the Other's scheme.

"And that's all we currently know about the object," the blonde woman stated as she finally drew to a close, though she was clearly annoyed because her short speech had been extended by his snide remarks.

"Well, that hardly seemed worthy of my time," Loki announced as he placed his elbows on the armrests, rattling his bothersome chains, "You should have just said you know nothing. I'm sure I could have surmised the rest on my own."

He grinned as her eyes narrowly regarded him after the insult, but he quickly looked away. The smile and the repartee were a false facade. He was brought into the world as an illusion so it only seemed fitting that he continued it. Suddenly Fury entered the room unannounced, trying his best to ignore Loki. The slight might have bothered Loki if he wasn't amused by the effort.

"I was informed that three 'interesting' people just showed up in Louisiana. Local law enforcement sent out an agency wide broadcast because they weren't sure what to do with them. Friends of yours?"

"The Warriors Three?" Thor exclaimed with a broad smile before commenting on the oddity of it all, "Though I'm not sure why they didn't arrive as we did..."

"Oh, please tell me you haven't invited that bothersome lot..." Loki grimaced, but his attention fell away as he glanced to the woman sitting beside him.

The color of her face had visibly drained, though no one else had taken note. As Loki met her shifting gaze he got a sense that something wasn't quite right. Everyone who'd regarded him since his arrival had fear in their eyes. Even Thor maintained a cautious distance. Yes, he indulged their usual brotherly banter, but Loki could see the flicker of suspicion in his eyes. She was standoffish and jittery, but he was very much aware that he wasn't the cause. She wanted to leave, quickly, and he was vaguely curious why.

"Well then, I suppose I'll make arrangements to have them escorted here before we leave for the shield perimeter," Fury reluctantly conceded as he turned to leave the room.

"I will assist you," Thor announced, though what help he could offer was beyond Loki.

"Do you think it's wise..." Fury began as he nodded his head in Loki's direction.

"Nonsense," Thor interrupted, "Karissa will keep him company until we're ready to leave. Besides he wouldn't be reckless enough to do something foolish."

"Such bold assumptions," Loki grinned, prompting glares from both Thor and Fury, "Please, as if either of you weren't already thinking it."

With stern looks still plastered to both their faces Thor and Fury left the room. It fell into silence after that, though he could hear the sound of her breathing next to him. Out of his peripheral vision he studied her for a moment, the human woman who was supposed to keep her eye on him. It was an insult really, but in her defense the situation wasn't of her own making. Though her apparent unease still registered just below the surface because she was definitely hiding something, but he had no intention of inquiring outright. He had craftier ways of uncovering secrets.

"So, you are to be my keeper for the moment," Loki stated with a cool edge to his voice, "What would you do if I tried to escape in an attempt to tear this place asunder?"

She turned her head as he levied his hypothetical threat and her green eyes met his. He was awaiting her defensive response, as she likely fancied herself able to stop him.

"Nothing," she confidently replied, which threw him off.

He laughed at her admission. It wasn't as if she could stop him if he got free, but at least she was aware of her limitations. The people of Midgard had a nasty habit of thinking they could stand against forces greater than themselves.

"Good, at least one of you has the sense to kneel."

"If you think I would do nothing as an attempt to bend to your will you are mistaken," she quickly refuted his assumption, "I would do nothing because you fate is your own. If you choose to go down that path again I believe it is not my place to stop you."

Her response put him in a sour mood so he crossed his arms.

"You know..."

"Spare me whatever deep thoughts you believe are worthy of sharing because I can assure you, they're not," he thwarted her commentary as he leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California**

* * *

Due to the rodent setback Maria Hill was now in a hazmat suit cleaning out the refrigerators. She was emptying them out while Eli held open a hazardous materials bag. They couldn't risk any additional contamination so they were being thorough and using fairly harsh cleaners to sanitize the area. As they worked Maria took the opportunity to introduce Eli to the project. She had already gleamed from him that he was aware of the 'blue man.' It was an unfortunate nickname that conjured forth humorous images, hardly fitting the unsettling spectacle that he was. Beyond that he was fairly ignorant of the project. Time would tell if that was a blessing or a curse. Maria was already preparing contingencies for both in her head. There was no sense it being unprepared.

"We found the 'blue man' in a piece of Chitauri wreckage that was salvaged after the attack on New York. Initially we weren't sure what to make of it. We didn't find any additional samples in other wreckage, however, that's not to say that there weren't more. They just may have been destroyed. After the discovery, it was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility for initial examination. The preliminary tests came back inconclusive, determining that further research needed to be conducted, so it was flown to this location. Thus began Project 2C, named after the lab because, at the time, we had no idea what the project actually was.

"I wasn't part of the initial project team. They were merely assembled to gather conclusive data, which could be later assessed. I was brought in after the first reports came through, which showed the potential significance of the find. Sample cells were scraped from the subject and under closer inspection it was discovered that they were blank, un-programed with no DNA markers of any kind. There have been some similar breakthroughs in stem cell research, but not to this degree. We could find no scientific reasoning for this thing to even exist. Mass spectrometry tests literally came back blank. There was nothing, yet everyone could see it and touch it...with gloves of course...

"After the exploratory stages of the project we began a trial stage to test the viability of applying DNA of our choosing to the sample cells that we'd collected in isolated petri dishes to avoid cross contamination of the source. We were in the process of introducing foreign DNA when the sample cells activated and began to take on the properties of the foreign cells. It ended up cross replicating over the entire sample, essentially becoming identical to the existing samples. The duplication was so exact that if we hadn't marked the separate samples we wouldn't have been able to tell them apart."

"That's unbelievable. The implications that has for modern science..."

"It would be, but we can't duplicate the make-up of the source. He's a scientific impossibility. We're decades away from even finding a scientific avenue that could eventually lead us to something like this. So naturally, we hit a dead end when we couldn't develop any viable use for it beyond a single replication. Also the implications of its replicating properties made it unreasonable to move forward with an existing test subject. Suddenly having a doppelganger, well, I'm sure you could imagine..."

As Maria tossed the final remnant of rodent activity into Eli's bag she noted the wheels churning in his head. His contemplative look quickly changed as he stared up at her.

"Am I to understand that you mean to introduce Agent Phil Coulson's DNA into that thing? Why would you need two of him after you just deemed such a situation unreasonable?"

Maria took a deep breath as she debated telling him, "There would only be one of him..."

"What?" Eli exclaimed before it finally sank in, "Oh...I...that's horrible. How did it happen?"

"That's not important," Maria announced, not wishing to dwell on the event the ended his life, as well as so many others, "He's dead and this is our only option to remedy that."

There was truth to her statement, but even she was once again succumbing to her own doubts. They were playing with forces they didn't understand. Not to mention, there was a long track record that proved such actions were usually a bad idea.

"Can I ask why that would need to be remedied? I mean it's a horrible reality, but death is something we all eventually have to face."

"True, but Agent Coulson is different..." Maria's voice trailed off because she couldn't expand on her explanation.

As Eli tightly secured the contaminate bag it was obvious he took the hint because he didn't bother to submit further inquiries.

* * *

**Private Airfield - Oregon**

* * *

Darcy had remained uncharacteristically quiet most of the flight. As she eyed the cockpit she studied Donald and Jane. There had definitely been something between them and it was hard to spot, but it was likely still there. In the uncomfortable conversations, the awkward laughs, and the wayward glances when the other wasn't looking, there was a hidden subtext. She didn't know much about their relationship, aside from a brief mention, but she had a feeling she was about to uncover more. It was going to be like pulling teeth, but she was up for the challenge. They had started their decent a few minutes ago and Erik was sitting beside her with his eyes closed, mumbling incoherently. He had been holding up relatively well, but Darcy could see he wasn't quite himself. The ordeal in New York had left him...different.

Once they'd landed Donald glanced back and in his swoon worthy accent declared that he was going to check in with the front office.

"Soooo...how long did you guys date?" Darcy casually asked as she got out of her seat.

Jane passed her a quick glare, "Don't you dare."

"What? It's just a question...a perfectly innocent question..."

"That leads to more 'innocent' questions," Jane remarked as she got out of the plane.

"Darn...foiled and I haven't even begun," she declared as she waited for Erik to get out.

"You..." Erik suddenly seethed as they disembarked.

Darcy peeked over his shoulder and as he descended the small ladder of steps she noticed a blonde woman in a disheveled salmon colored dress suit approaching. She was probably ten years older than Darcy with straight cut shoulder length hair and a crazy look in her brown eyes. It took Darcy only a few seconds to realize she was a reporter.

The woman laughed as she stared at Erik, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Jane...run now...find a car...we need to get out of here..." Erik stammered as Jane was collecting her bags.

"You're not going anywhere until I have my story," the woman yelled as she began to chase them.

Darcy stood with her mouth slightly ajar as she proceeded to watch Jane, Erik, and the crazy woman run around the plane. She slowly exited with the small bag she'd brought with her. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but as an outsider they all looked ridiculous.

"Kay...I'll get us a car..." Darcy yelled, though no one was listening so she shrugged and headed towards the parking lot in the distance.

"What do you know about the spaceship?" the reporter shouted as she held out a recorder, trying desperately to get a reply.

"No comment," Erik yelled as he took Jane's arm to help steer her around the nose of the plane.

"Seriously, what is happening right now?" Jane called to him as they began another loop.

The further Darcy got the less commentary she was able to pick up on, which was probably a good thing. She cut through a strip of grass that was dotted with dandelions as she neared the large span of pavement, though her trek was hardly worth it.

"Bummer..." she mumbled as she eyed the empty parking lot, save for the news van, but that wasn't really an option.

With a huff she turned around and dropped her bag. Everyone appeared to be still running circles around the plane, which was hardly productive. Casually she glanced over and realized she was standing next to someone who had an equally dismayed look on their face.

"Sup?" she asked with a nod of her chin.

His dark brown eyes shifted to her and he flashed a brief smile, though there was something wary about his movement. He seemed tired. There was a shadow of stubble across his features and his chestnut hair was fairly messy.

"Nothing much, just waiting for the salmon colored psycho to calm down," he sighed, "You?"

"Funny you should ask. I'm waiting for the other crazy ones," she replied with a grin.

He chuckled, "Well I guess that makes us birds of a feather."

She eyed him again. His appearance was a welcomed mixture of clean-cut and rugged with full lips and a sharp jawline. It was safe to say he was definitely attractive.

"You're hot..." she blurted without realizing she'd said it out loud.

"What?" he inquired with a puzzled glance in her direction.

"I said are you hot?" she corrected and she barely contained her laugh because it really was a nice save.

"Yeah, but I'm working."

"Well, it's probably going to be awhile," she finally commented, uncertain what his declaration had to do with anything, but it was far less embarrassing than her slip up, "You might as well be comfortable."

He looked to be thinking before he finally shrugged, "You know what, I like your logic."

"Why thank you...I have my moments," she admitted with a brief bow.

Reaching over his back he lifted up his pull-over, which was oddly sprinkled with bits of sap and pine needles. As he drew it over his head it caught his shirt and revealed a fairly toned stomach with a faint line of hair that disappeared into his faded denim jeans. Darcy grinned, but quickly stopped when his head emerged from the fabric. Tossing the garment through the open driver's side window he straightened his crisp white shirt and she realized immediately why he was so bundled up. On both arms he had an intricate sleeve tattoo. She was eying it intensely before she realized he'd spoken to her.

"Oh, the name's Luke by the way," he suddenly exclaimed as he held out his hand.

"Darcy," she smiled because she just had the craziest idea.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter**

* * *

Director Fury walked out of the conference room in a bad mood. The situation was getting ridiculous. He was hosting an Asgardian party and he still didn't have any damn answers. Not to mention Loki was sitting in the next room having a grand time and he wanted nothing more than to punch the smile off his goddamned face. He took a deep breath, recalling that things usually got worse before they got better. It was hardly comforting, but at least it calmed him down a bit.

"So what are you really doing out here?" Director Fury inquired as Thor followed him out.

He knew damn well Thor's desire to help him was a cop-out, a ploy to get him alone. He wanted to know why.

"I want you to know that I am under no misconceptions about Loki. I am aware that he is dangerous," Thor began.

"Yet here he is..."

"I would not have suggested it if I did not think it our best option. He has a vast quantity of knowledge and his magical abilities may prove useful. I realize you overcame great reservations to allow him here. I wanted to personally dissuade your fears with a promise to keep an eye on him and respond appropriately should he choose to get out of hand."

The Director sighed, "I thank you for that. And while you're at it maybe you could keep an eye on her to?"

"Agent Karissa Petras?" Thor laughed with a puzzled quirk of his brow.

"Yes, something's not right, but I damn well don't have the proof to apply pressure. She was at the base camp when it was destroyed, claims she avoided the grave because she was out on a walk. I'm not buying it. Her story is too perfect...I don't like it, not one bit."

With that statement he started towards the center of the control room and Thor followed suit.

"I want the..." Director Fury paused as he glanced at Thor.

"Warriors Three," Thor quickly provided with a grin.

"I want the Warriors Three brought here. If they arrive before we get back keep them...entertained," he stated as he made a guised request to keep them under surveillance, "And ready an aircraft, we're going back to the landing site."

"Yes, sir," a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D agents responded as he turned around and headed back to the conference room.

As Director Fury entered he eyed Loki who appeared to have fallen asleep in his chair. Agent Petras sat nearby staring out the glass walled room looking rather smug with her arms crossed. As always Loki had a knack for making friends.

"Well let's get this over with..." Director Fury announced as Loki opened his eyes and stood from his seat.

"I dearly hope this little excursion is more valuable than the incessant lecture I just sat through," Loki remarked as he passed a smirk to Agent Petras who, despite the annoyance on her face, didn't bother to reply.

Directory Fury held open the glass door as Loki marched forward, though he passed a curious glance back to Agent Petras who was still seated.

"Is my keeper not joining us?" Loki randomly whispered.

It took Director Fury a moment to figure out what Loki was implying, but when he did he was confused, "No, Agent Petras was ordered to brief you and now she'll return to her regular duties."

"That's a pity her eyes could be useful..."

"What is so goddamned special about her eyes? I know she's got two of them, but seriously..." Director Fury exclaimed as he shook his head and called back to her, "Agent Petras...with us."

He didn't feel like arguing. He wanted information on the object and most importantly he wanted it gone or destroyed. He didn't really care which either as long as it wasn't a problem anymore. If he had to play host to Loki's ridiculous whims to get it done, well, that was just the price he was going to have to pay.

* * *

**Bifrost - Asgard**

* * *

Heimdall stood solemn amid a group of Einherjar. The palace guard had been dispatched to the Bifrost in preparation for Loki's return, though their secondary objective was to watch Heimdall, for he had gone against Odin's wishes. In all his years standing as the watcher, maintaining access to the dimensional bridge, he had always operated alone. Today was a black mark on his legacy. It would have bothered him more if it was not done so in the service of a friend.

"We will assist them," Hogun suddenly insisted as he came to stand by Volstagg and Lady Sif.

The entire convoy that had been gathered in the throne room now stood amid the domed expanse of the Bifrost. Though there was one missing, for Lady Frigga had remained behind. It was a quite protest of her husband's actions. Normally she would have voiced her grievances, but for some reason with matters relating to Loki she somehow lost her resolve. It was similarly so during Loki's sentencing when she secretly requested Thor to act on her behalf. Heimdall knew however that Thor would have come forward even without her urging. He had said as much to Heimdall in confidence in the days leading up to the event.

"No," Odin's voiced boomed, "This mission is theirs to carry out. I forbid it."

Hogun stepped back to return to Fandral's side. Both of their faces registered a deeper discord than they were permitted to relay to the Allfather.

"Heimdall, send them to Midgard."

"Yes, Allfather," Heimdall responded as he stepped forward and gripped his sword to open the dimensional bridge.

Within an instant Volstagg, Lady Sif, and the unknown Einherjar were transported to Midgard. After a moment of silence Hogun and Fandral finally retreated from the Bifrost, still seething with discontent. As Heimdall's amber eyes followed them his thoughts mirrored their demeanor. He had only been saved from banishment to Midgard because of his position. It was hardly a consolation though, for remaining meant he was to be in the path of Odin's rage.

Suddenly Odin came beside him and quietly spoke, "You understand why Loki must be brought back."

"I understand why you think Loki must be brought back," Heimdall replied without bothering to mask his sentiment.

He was already in a predicament so there was no use standing by subtleties. He was torn between two masters, for Odin may have claimed the current throne, but Thor was poised for it next. He had to pick and choose his battles because the effects of his actions could trickle across an entire expanse of time.

"You can only hold back the hands of fate for so long Allfather. At some point Loki must be allowed to travel down his own path, even if it leads him to evil."

"Loki had but a taste of evil and look what devastation that conjured. If he truly fell captive to darkness he would plunge the realms into chaos."

"All that you've taught him. All that he is. Such little faith you have in him to see that as his only fate," Heimdall simply commented as they both fell back into silence as they stared out at the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California**

* * *

After cleaning up and taking a break for lunch Maria Hill stood in the middle of Laboratory 2C feeling an overwhelming sense of uncertainty. She knew what needed to be done and Dr. Eli Kreig stood silently beside her prepared to assist, but somehow the task still seemed daunting.

"How would you like to proceed?" Eli casually inquired when it became obvious Maria was drawn to her thoughts.

She passed him a wayward glance before stepping forward and opening a supply cabinet. Lab coats hung on one side, neatly pressed and vibrantly white. The other end was rows of shelving each one storing a different supply; non-latex gloves, face masks, protective glasses, and hair nets. After throwing on one of the coats she began to dole out the other items, one for her and one for Eli. He eagerly complied, placing each one on.

"Unfortunately due to the rodent problem we're going to have to gather samples again. We need uncontaminated samples to keep in storage for future research applications. Once that's done we can proceed."

Part of her was grateful for that fact. She wasn't ready to see Project 2C through to fruition quite yet. It was only staving the inevitable, but she was thankful for it. Perhaps in the brief time she could come to terms with what they were about to do, though she could hardly expect it considering she'd failed to do so in the hours spent getting to the facility.

"It seems a shame to move forward then and not just keep the 'blue man' intact."

Maria sighed, "Yes, but sometimes progress is made through leaps..."

Eli shook his head as he walked over and took a supply box of petri dishes. As he pulled it open and handed one to her he offered a smile.

"Ladies first," he declared, which Maria assumed was a polite way of acknowledging that he wasn't sure what to do next.

Taking the petri dish from Eli she walked forward and accessed the control panel for the chamber. After entering in a code the magnetic locks clicked out of place and the tube began to slide open. A waif of chilled air washed over her, sending goosebumps across her arms.

"Scalpel," she stated and after a moment Eli handed her one, "We're going to extract a thin layer of tissue..."

As she spoke she took the delicately sharp blade and began to cut along the forearm of the blue man. A paper thin sample of tissue was eventually cut off and she carefully stored it in the dish before placing on the lid.

"Easy enough?" she asked as she passed a quick glance to Eli.

"Easy enough," he repeated as he began to follow her lead.

Suddenly as he began cutting the blue man shivered, sending ripples across the gelatinous tissue. Eli let out a squeak as he stumbled back, startled by the action. As if realizing the absurdity of his reaction he glanced up at Maria and offered her a nervous smile.

"That didn't happen..." he mumbled, obviously embarrassed by his outburst.

Maria passed him a sideways grin before shaking her head, "My lips are sealed."

* * *

**Private Airfield - Oregon**

* * *

"Thanks for sticking around mate," Donald said as he waved at the owner of the airfield.

"No problem man, but listen you picked a hell of a time to fly in. If you know what's good for you you'll pack up and head the other direction as fast as you can. My brother's picking up some supplies, but as soon as he gets back we're driving down to our parents place in California. This spaceship business is no joke."

"Yeah, thanks..." Donald reluctantly repeated as he stepped through the front door and heard it shut behind him.

He stopped to stretch as he stood outside the main office. He'd signed some paperwork and taken a bathroom break all before heading back out to join Jane and her friends. As he took in a deep breath of the cool fresh air he heard the squeal of tires. Suddenly a news van screeched to a halt in front of him. He eyed it suspiciously before the side door rolled open.

"Get in," Erik and Jane announced in unison as they sat inside motioning him to join them.

With a confused purse of his lips he was about to ask them what was going on, but his attention was drawn elsewhere. Some distance behind the van he heard the sound of heels clicking on pavement. A woman was frantically running towards them with a disheveled outfit and a crazed look in her eyes.

"Luke...Luke...don't you dare leave me here dammit," she screamed as she tried her best to sprint to the van in her scuffed heels, "We had an agreement!"

Before he had a chance to say anything Jane grabbed his arm and Erik took hold of the other as they pulled him forward.

"Wait he's with the news station," Erik proclaimed as they forced Donald into the van.

"Yeah, but he's cool," Darcy stated as she glanced back at them from the passenger seat, "What? Seriously, he's cool."

Jane abruptly closed the door and the vehicle took off.

"Can someone tell me what is going on? I'm gone for two seconds and everyone's gone round the bend," Donald exclaimed as he stared at the whole mad lot.

"I'll tell you what's going on...I just scored us a ride. Bam! Who's the best?" Darcy replied as she held up her hand for a high-five while everyone passed her tired stares.

Suddenly the guy in the driver's seat responded, slapping her hand with his own. It was the first time Donald had really noticed him since his attention had been directed at the fact that he'd just been kidnapped in a news van.

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed as he pointed at the driver.

"Oh, Donald, Luke. Luke, Donald," Darcy announced in a matter-of-fact tone as she turned back around and stared out the window.

They were all crazy. It was the only explanation he had. Slowly he met Jane's gaze as she shrugged and laughed.

"At this point I'd say just go with it," she remarked as she made herself comfortable against some of the editing equipment, "Who was that woman anyway?"

"Tina Henning..." Erik quietly lamented as everyone passed him an intrigued stare, "Don't ask...please, just don't ask..."

* * *

**Private Residence - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

Reinn was smug as he suddenly appeared on Midgard beside Lady Sif and Volstagg, one minute he had been at his station preparing to go home and the next he had been whisked away to face the Allfather for being part of a vast conspiracy to free Loki. He had attempted to proclaim his innocence, but the Allfather had chastised him for falling prey to Lady Sif and Volstagg's deception. All his work to elevate his family name had been undone in a single moment.

He paced around the strange plot of land enclosed by fence. It was far too small to be a reasonable farming area, but it was hardly worth much consideration given his current predicament.

"This...I...You may rise from this because your status affords such recourse, but me...this affair will plummet me to a barn hand, shoveling animal excrement, for that will be the only position my disgraced name will allow," he had to stop to catch his breath because the images his mind was conjuring left him in a panic, "Why have you done this? What possible reason was worth all this?"

"Thor needed help," Lady Sif admitted, prompting a head shake and rumbling groan from Volstagg.

"How do you know it was Thor, maybe it was one of Loki's projections?" Reinn pressed, though he knew it was improbable.

"It was Thor. Loki is trapped within his confines..." Volstagg defended her assertion.

"Was trapped," Reinn corrected as he marched around the grassy enclosure, "Until you all banded together to free him."

The group fell into silence. He shouldn't have been so bold in their presence, but his frustration had long overwhelmed his reason.

"Well, where are we to find Loki?" Reinn inquired with a sigh.

There was no use staying angry, after all, Loki was the key to their reprieve. That realization was hardly settling though. It appeared he was bound to face either the wrath of the Allfather or the madness of Loki. For the first time he acknowledged his own fears, for the latter scared him more.

"We must find Thor. Loki will be with him. He would not let his brother out of his sight," Lady Sif announced as she started to walk around.

Reinn stood in confusion as he glanced at them both. The proposed solution still left them with the same problem. How were they to find anyone in this infernal realm?

"This door is locked," Lady Sif called to them as she walked around examining the structure, "It appears we are trapped."

"Not if I can help it," Volstagg declared as he suddenly crashed through the fence and Reinn cringed as splintered wood flew into the air.

"Why is it men are so quick to destruction when the path is unclear?" Lady Sif lamented as she walked away from the building.

"What manner of madness is this?" Volstagg grumbled as he looked around the similarly enclosed area, though the new one appeared to have a pond of water, which seemed to house neither pheasant nor fish.

* * *

**Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

As Loki exited the craft and set foot on the mossy ground he took pause to observe the enormity of the devastation before him. The people of Midgard definitely had something to be concerned about, though what and why escaped him. He had come across mentions in his books of numerous instruments of destruction throughout the Nine Realms, but nothing of a similar construct. He was curious who sent it and partly wondering if they were a force he could align with if the opportunity presented itself.

Suddenly a nearby tree cracked, its branches giving way under the weight of a dead tree that had fallen against it. The towering log dropped directly onto the shield and emerged on the other side as a cloud of dust. Loki watched in marvel at its annihilation. There was something beautiful about the totality of it, one minute it was there and the next it was not. There wasn't even a remnant of a memory.

"Can you walk through the shield?" Thor finally asked and Loki felt his gaze following him as he walked towards the perimeter.

"No," Loki replied as he came to stop just inches from the surface and studied the strange bluish energy.

Fury scowled at Loki's response, "Well have you seen anything like it before?"

"No," Loki simply repeated, which this time was the truth.

"Well shit," Fury exclaimed as he crossed his arms, "I guess you can get the hell off this planet then. Can't get passed it..."

Loki tuned out Fury's rant as he surveyed the area with his eyes. The human woman stood off to the side, completely removed from the conversation. He could tell she really didn't want to be there and despite the threat of the shield her attention was directed elsewhere. He had forced her to join their outing for one purpose, she was the weakest link. Loki was well matched with the other two, despite his pride to the contrary. Thor was a brute and Fury was crafty, not to mention they were both familiar with his manipulative ways. It was hardly worth engaging either with his current disadvantage. The chains were a nuisance, though they weren't entirely restricting. He casually began to walk towards her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Fury suddenly inquired and though Loki had no reason to reply he indulged it anyway.

"To find someone who can get through it..."

Loki's voice trailed away as the woman immediately turned to him, her green eyes far wider than they should have been.

"How did you..." she began as Loki reached out and grabbed her wrist, wrapping her in a protective aura before he pushed her into the shield.

She stumbled through, but managed to keep her footing. There was a quizzical look across her features and as she brushed her blonde hair from her face Loki wished he'd given enough pause to let her finish. As he turned to regard his other companions he was neither surprised nor intimidated to find Fury's weapon trained on him.

"Motherfucker, you did not just try to kill one of my Agents...again."

Thor suddenly coughed, "I beg your pardon."

"Midgard drivel brother. They have the vocabulary of oafs," Loki remarked with a bored drawl.

"Bring her back," Fury threatened.

"As you wish," Loki grinned as he suddenly vanished.

As he appeared on the other side next to the startled woman Thor passed him an annoyed glare.

"How long have you known you could do that brother?" Thor asked as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Since we arrived," Loki plainly announced.

"And why did you not volunteer this information when first we tried to breech the boundary?"

"Dear brother," Loki smiled, "You should know by now I'm only as helpful as you ask me to be."

"Yes, I asked you to walk through..." Thor paused at his realization with a sour scowl on his face, "And 'walk' through it you could not."

Loki shrugged. It was minor really, but wording was everything. Next time, perhaps, his brother would be a little less specific in his request. Though the assumption of a 'next time' seemed like a stretch. He had no doubt that Thor was reconsidering his hasty attempt to secure his aid.

"Well, since we're here we might as well explore," Loki announced, prompting panicked looks from everyone.

"Brother I cannot allow you to investigate on your own," Thor quickly countered.

"I'm not alone. Karrisa will keep an eye on me remember?" Loki smiled before offering a bow and gesturing to the shield, "However if you do not think her company adequate you are more than welcome to join us."

"You know I am not able to pass through..."

"And that's such a shame really," Loki interrupted, "We were planning on making a day of it."

He straightened and started to back away before giving pause.

"And what if we run into trouble?" he asked as he held up his chained wrists.

All eyes slowly slid to Director Fury. For a moment he stared Loki down, but eventually his gaze passed to Thor.

"He has a valid concern," Thor stated with a shrug.

"So now you're ok with him prancing off by himself?"

"No I am not, but he has left us little alternative. Besides, as he so aptly stated, Agent Karissa Petras of S.H.I.E.L.D will accompany him."

With a faint scowl on his face Director Fury reached into the pocket of his trench coat and produced an intricate silver key. Loki smiled, but it faded as he realized Director Fury was looking at Karissa.

"You keep this safe and I swear if you use it and someone is not shooting at you, you will have hell to pay," as he spoke he held out the key for her to take.

"Wait," she shook her head and glanced over at Loki, "I'm not going with him."

"Agent Petras, right now we need to know what we're up against and, god help us, Loki has ensured that you're the only people that can do that. We need information and you are both going to get me some."

With a deep sigh she stepped forward and pressed her hand through the shield. After much difficulty Fury finally dropped the key into her palm. Slowly she folded her fingers over it and pulled her balled up fist back through. Loki watched with a stoic face. He was certain his protective aura was only strong enough to withstand a single pass through, yet she had just engaged in a second one. Though perhaps he was mistaken, after all, she had just done it. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her.

"Please allow someone else through," she quietly pleaded as she returned to his side, "I cannot be here..."

"Yet here you are Agent Karissa Petras," he quipped as he headed towards the silver orb in the distance and she reluctantly fell in stride beside him.

"So now that you want something I have a name too? What happened to your name is Loki and that's all we need to know?"

"Someone is only worth knowing if knowing them is memorable."

"What does that even mean?" she complained as she suddenly bumped a fragment of blackened log.

It burst into a cloud of soot and with a quick sneeze she waved her hands to disperse it. With a mischievous grin he fell into silence, content that she should draw her own conclusions.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California**

* * *

Pedro Ramirez stood in front of the door to the hallway. He had been asked to perform standby duties in Laboratory 2C, as a precautionary measure in case things went awry. He had been stationed as a S.H.I.E.L.D Guard at Research Facility 9 for almost three years. As such he'd seen his fair share of weird, but this took the cake. He shifted uncomfortably as he eyed the translucent thing laid out in the refrigerated tube. It was a gross gummy human shape and he'd blanched when he'd first set eyes on it. He wasn't a devout Catholic, but he'd recited 'Our Father' in his head hoping the prayer would give him strength. Suddenly the creepy thing vibrated and he slid his hand over his holster, finding some strange comfort in the cold steel beneath his fingers, but when neither of the scientists reacted he took pause.

"Is that thing supposed to be moving?" he called from his distanced position by the door.

"It shouldn't be, but it is," Dr. Eli stated and Pedro stared him down.

"So...is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes," Deputy Director Hill exclaimed as she finished readying multiple syringes.

He was about to say good, but he stopped himself. There was nothing 'good' about that thing.

Deputy Director Hill eventually continued in her explanation, "Though I can't affirm this fully your presence is just a formality and nothing eventful, in terms of combatant situations, will likely take place. Given the nature of some experiments regulation dictates that an armed agent must be present. I am participating in the experiment; therefore, I cannot serve as the armed agent. In a matter of time you should be able to return to your post unhindered by this event."

Pedro laughed at the irony of her statement, "Unhindered? No offense Deputy Director, but I'm going to have nightmares for a week because of that thing."

With a brief sigh he leaned against the door frame, content that, for the moment, nothing was happening.

"I believe we are prepared to proceed," Deputy Director Hill finally stated as she picked up the steel tray with a neat line of syringes and carried them over to the enclosure.

"What would you like me to do?" Dr. Eli inquired as he followed her.

"We are going to introduce Phil Coulson's blood samples here...here...here...here...and here," she stated as she pointed out areas on the creature.

"What?" Pedro mumbled out amid an exhaled breath.

He was fairly certain he had just heard them mention Agent Phil Coulson and they had just implied they were going to inject that thing with his blood. There were so many things wrong with that scenario. He didn't even know where to begin. Part of him wanted to raise protest, but it wasn't really his place. With that understanding he watched on, held in a mixture of fascination and horror.

As both scientists injected the first round of fluids a strange cloud of red began to mingle with the blue substance. After doing the next two the thing became a very discernible shade of crimson. Pedro felt nauseous when his brain made a sickening comparison to a skinned human, but that was how it looked laying atop the flat stainless steel surface. Suddenly it twitched and it was more animated than the previous movements. Then it did it again, but the action slowly transitioned into unnatural ripples across its surface. Pedro pushed up from his position, taking a readied stance as it appeared to be violently shaking.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Pedro called out once again from his post as he was growing more nervous.

"Honestly," Deputy Director Hill began and he felt a pit in his stomach because that was never a good way to start a response, "From this point on I have no idea what is supposed to happen."

Yep, didn't like that answer at all. He glued his eyes on the changing glob.

"Now what?" Dr. Eli asked.

"Now?" Deputy Director Hill mused with a shrug, "We wait..."


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

* * *

**Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

"You know somehow 'I told ya so' just doesn't quite cut it," Director Fury stated with crossed arms as he watched Loki and Agent Petras head off to investigate the object.

They were the last people he wanted out there, mostly because he didn't trust them, but he wasn't in the trust business and sometimes he had to forgo that luxury. It didn't mean he had to like it though, especially considering who it involved.

"I can assure you I am very aware of how badly this appears and how likely it seems that Loki means to cross us," Thor commented as he stood in a similar stance with his eyes cast to the horizon.

"You know if he wants those keys he's going to get them. By process of elimination he just ensured he only has to contend with Agent Petras to get them. She may be with S.H.I.E.L.D, but she's no field agent and, even if she was, we're talking about facing down Loki."

Thor passed him a surprised glance, "You knew this and gave up the key anyway?"

Director Fury shrugged, he didn't really have a good explanation, "Sometimes when you're cornered you have to let things play out and wait for a new opportunity to present itself..."

Thor nodded his head in response as they both collectively sighed and turned to board the aircraft to return to the helicarrier. There was no use waiting. If Loki intended to help them he had the means to find his way there on his own. Director Fury didn't like it, but it appeared he was back to sitting on his thumbs.

"What are the odds of him coming back?" he suddenly asked as his footfalls rang against the metal ramp.

"With Loki," Thor paused, as if to weigh his options, "Anything is possible..."

[] [] []

The barren expanse seemed to go on forever and the tiny glimmer of the silver orb in the distance hardly grew bigger. They had been marching on through blackened earth for some time without a single word spoken between them. Loki had taken the lead and the deafening quiet was only broken by the occasional rattle of his chains.

"Why don't you just teleport us there?" Karissa abruptly declared with a wave of her hands as she broke the long stretch of hushed walking.

"Now why would I do that when we would miss out on this opportunity to get to know one another?"

She passed him a skeptical glance as most of the trip had been conducted in silence, "Why must you speak in riddles? I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but I think it best for all involved that you stop."

He suddenly slowed and turned to study her. His green eyes and sharp features remained unreadable, but a faint grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Best for all involved?" he whispered as he neared, "What's best for you is not best for me..."

She was about to respond when she saw a strange flicker of movement behind him. Staring at it she narrowed her eyes and realized it was a creature of gleaming metal, which had just fired a waif of blue energy. It took a moment for her to register that the glowing flicker of energy was growing larger.

"Watch out," she called as she reached out to grip Loki's arm.

They barely ducked down as a pulse shot from the creature flew over them. It impacted just behind them, sending up a cloud of fine powder. They both coughed under the haze. Loki suddenly drew close, his face just inches from hers as he held out his hands.

"I believe we are being shot at," his stated with a disturbingly pleased smile.

"No, we're going back..." Karissa began, but as she glanced towards the perimeter she knew instantly that they were too far from the barrier to make a run for it. With a frustrated sigh she stood up in the slowly dissipating cover of ash and began to fish through her pockets.

"Sorry," Loki's voice drew her attention, "I couldn't help myself."

She glanced up with a raised brow as she tried to figure out what he was going on about. From his pale fingers he slowly produced the key.

"What is wrong with you?" Karissa exclaimed as she snatched it from him.

Another shot suddenly rang through the air, but it went wide because the creature was shooting blind. The cloud of dust still had yet to clear.

"I've already apologized," Loki repeated with a shrug, but she knew by the twinkle in his green eyes that he wasn't.

She tried her best to ignore it as she stepped forward and started removing the chains. The ones around his wrists were fine, but the one secured to his neck was a different matter as their proximity made her uncomfortable and his unwavering stare only made it worse. With a click it unlocked and as she reached around to hinge it open he did the same. As his hands brushed over hers she quickly withdrew them and backed away.

Loki suddenly cleared his throat as his eyes flashed downward, "Forgetting something?"

She followed his gaze to the shackles around his ankles. With a drop in her shoulder's she knelt to the ground and started to undo them, figuring he was probably taking some strange enjoyment in the entire affair. After they finally came loose she tossed them to the ground along with the key. It was useless now, considering he was free and she doubted he would allow himself to be shackled again. He'd gotten exactly what he hoped for. She started to stand, but was surprised to glance up and see a pale hand extended to her. She reluctantly took it and he helped her back up.

"Might I suggest that you try your best to stay out of the way," Loki whispered as he suddenly began to multiply, prompting a chorus of voices, "I'll take care of this creature."

Crouching down she watched as a small army of Loki's passed by her. Through the occasional break in their ranks she was able to see that the dust had settled and the creature had made great strides in reaching them. Its sleek metal form was set aglow with the occasional current of bluish energy pulsed from its arms, similar in appearance to the shield. Suddenly it released another shot and it tore through the air, ripping into several of Loki's projections before they disappeared. A bolt of energy suddenly slammed the creature and she knew it had been fired by Loki, though which one she couldn't be sure. The creature was pushed back, but it recovered quickly and regained what ground it had lost. Without warning it emitted a second pulse, but this one radiated outward in an arc. Karissa ducked down to avoid it and glanced up to see Loki had done the same; however, his projections had not been as fortunate as they all but vanished. The creature surged forward, crashing into Loki as they both toppled to the ground. Karissa watched on in a panic as a growing swath of energy built up around Loki as the creature continually bombarded him with shots of energy. He had obviously summoned his own protection and as his aura was assaulted she could see the strain in his face. Something was going to have to give and she feared it was him.

A slow dread crept upon her as she came to the understanding that she needed to assist. If Loki was hurt she would be left to fend it off on her own. She drew in a deep breath as she cautiously crept towards them. She had passed through the shield because she held the same energy. It was pent up inside her, a slow burning heat in her core. She couldn't explain it because it simply was and the burden of that knowledge plagued her. Reaching out she knew she was about to reveal herself, and though it had already been done, this was definitive and there was another witness. Closing her eyes she slid her hand onto the creature's leg. The tingle of energy washed across her skin, a strange sensation compared to the cold metal beneath her fingers. She was letting go and that frightened her as the power trickled from her. As if the creature was aware of what was happening, it seized up as a wave of energy rippled through the metal before bursting into a cloud of fine black ash.

For a moment Loki remained perfectly still, but his head slowly lifted from the ground and as his green eyes met hers they narrowed. Maintaining eye contact they both stood and Karissa shifted uncomfortably under his stare. She knew he was piecing things together. He had to be. She feared his coming inquiries, so she diverted attention elsewhere.

"We should go," she abruptly suggested as she began to back away, "More of them are coming."

She pointed out at the horizon where several glimmers of light appeared to be moving. Loki grinned as he studied her, not bothering to glance back at the approaching threat. He had definitely come to terms with what he'd seen, though why he now regarded her with a mischievous twinkle she couldn't fathom.

"We can take them," he unexpectedly announced as he grabbed her wrist to stop her retreat.

Kneeling down he pulled her with him and studied the horizon. His reaction left her stunned. He seemed content with allowing them both to precede as if nothing had happened, having no questions or declarations. That fact left Karissa with further unease.

"What?" she exclaimed as she knelt beside him, before quietly mumbling, "I think I liked you better in chains..."

"How twisted..." Loki smirked, "But I think I like you better now." She took a deep breath at his admission before his face went serious as he let go of her wrist, "I'll distract them. You touch them."

"That's a horrible idea," she barely managed to comment before he started to march towards the nearest creature and she was unwillingly pulled into his insane plan.

* * *

**Private Residence - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

After the completely unnecessary destruction of their enclosure Sif managed to find a gate on one side of the structure. The mechanism easily clicked open, allowing them access to the road. As she walked out the others followed and she stared around at the architecture. The entire line of buildings seemed identical and was mirrored on the other side of the causeway. There were minor differentiations, but staring at one and then another lead to a curious case of déjà vu.

"This is Midgard? This is awful. Why does everything look the same?" the Einherjar named Reinn suddenly declared a similar sentiment as he stared around.

Sif felt a ping of guilt that he had been dragged into this mess. It had not been her intention to involve him in Thor's plot and after her plan to distract him she'd been certain he would shoulder no blame, but Odin had not been so forgiving. It had been when they were standing together in the throne room when she'd realized she'd engaged in a far more dastardly plot than she'd intended. Freeing Loki was tantamount to letting loose his mischievous and now seemingly volatile whims on an entire universe. Despite her reservations she trusted Thor and he appeared with such a clear resolve that she had to believe he knew what he was doing.

"Is no one going to say it?" Volstagg suddenly huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Say what?" Sif inquired with a raised brow as she was pulled from her inner musings.

"Why is there no one here?" Volstagg grumbled as he marched into the center of the black road.

Not a word was spoken as they all glanced around and realized his observation was entirely true.

"Do you think the situation on Midgard so grave that they have been wiped out?" Sif asked, though the possibility worried her.

There was a silence between them, which was even more resounding given the lack of ambient noise. Even the tiny desert village they had come upon during their first visit to Midgard had at least resonated with some signs of life. This place was chillingly quite. She dearly hoped there was a reasonable explanation why.

* * *

**Interstate 5 - South of Portland, Oregon**

* * *

_ It was very rare to receive such a notable grant in his field of study. Erik was excruciatingly aware of the fact that most money was being diverted into technology driven explorations, mostly because they had the potential to yield monetary gains, as well as, results. He was working in tandem with the University of Oregon, as their science department had reached out to Culver University in the hopes of combining their efforts and increasing the chances of funding. A tenured professor at the University of Oregon had a similar line of interest in Theoretical Astrophysics, though he wasn't as heavily invested in studying gamma radiation. Erik had run into a wall with grant funding after his colleague, Bruce Banner, had been recruited for a top secret research program, as they often submitted joint proposals. The details surrounding his new position were sketchy, but he was aware that along the way Bruce had been exposed to gamma radiation. The rumors were quietly circulating through the scientific community, though plenty of military officials adamantly denied the claims. He hadn't been in contact with Bruce for years, but he hoped redirecting his area of study would somehow help his friend. He had traveled to Portland, Oregon to meet with Professor Jahir to discuss options for facilitating research between the two universities. He had just collected his worn leather luggage from baggage claim when he was approached by a stranger._

_ "Excuse me? Are you Dr. Erik Selvig?" a woman's voice inquired as he gathered his bag._

_ He paused trying to recall if the university had intended to arrange his pick-up from the airport, but he was certain they had not. There wasn't enough money for such an extravagant welcome wagon, especially considering his plane ticket had been an out-of-pocket expense._

_ "I am..." he cautiously responded as he turned to see a younger woman staring at him with warm brown eyes and dirty blonde hair._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled as she extended her hand._

_ "I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage," he replied as he shook it._

_ "Oh, I'm Tina Henning, a junior field reporter for KPTV news."_

_ Erik laughed as he quickly began to walk away, "I don't think so."_

_ She chased after him and cut him off at the sliding glass doors that lead to the pick-up lanes._

_ "No you don't understand. I'm doing a human interest piece and wanted to report on the expanding scientific studies occurring at our local university. It's just going to be a filler story, but I think it could drum up interest in the scientific community and inspire young inquiring minds."_

_ "While that's a commendable idea, I'm not exactly film worthy; perhaps a more verbose professor would be suitable for your interview."_

_ "But, please...just a few words. Most of the report will be public information about the grant. This is my first real news story and I just..." she let out an exasperated sigh, not bothering to finish as she moved to let him pass._

_ She looked fresh faced and new to the working world. Part of him felt sympathetic for her, so with a drop of his shoulders he stopped. It was hard to put into words, but much of his time and efforts were sunk into scientific pursuits. He vested little, well more aptly, no effort in personal relationships or connections, especially considering how little family he had to speak of. It hardly affected him during his youth, but somehow as the years crept upon him he felt a vague sense of emptiness. Mind, it wasn't regret, he had no delusions that he would make a good father. He was too drawn into his own head to deal with children. It was more a sense that he was missing out on a pivotal piece of the human experience. Every student he came across suddenly became a possible stand in for that void, as he hoped to nurture their creativity and help them realize their goals._

_ "Just a few words?" he inquired and she immediately perked up._

_ "Yes, a sentence or two..."_

_ "First we were at words and now we're at sentences? Are we building to a thesis?"_

_ "Well, a few words would be silly. At the very least you should sound literate. Filler stories are still broadcast," she smiled as she went through the sliding glass doors, "The news van is just in the parking lot. We can set up and film here. It shouldn't take more than half an hour, maybe an hour at the most."_

_ Allowing her to pass through the entrance first he followed her to the parking garage. The news van was easy enough to spot, having decals of the station number and reporters smiling faces across the sides. A man close to his own age was leaning against the front with flecks of gray in his hair, wearing a worn t-shirt and jeans._

_ "This is Burt," she finally acknowledged his presence with a smile that seemed forced, "And we can get started as soon as he gets everything set up."_

_ Burt glanced up at the introduction and seemed to realize what she wanted before she finished because he immediately moved to start gathering equipment. Erik watched quietly as he set it all up and Tina took a moment to primp for her on-air moment. Grabbing a microphone and passing a nod to Burt she finally seemed ready._

_ "If I could just get you to stand right there..." she stated as she motioned to a spot and Erik inched onto it, "Is that good Burt?"_

_ "Yep...and we're rolling..."_

_ "Dr. Erik Selvig it is my understanding that you have recently been awarded a grant through a partnership with the University of Oregon. What exactly will the grant money fund?"_

_ "Well it's really quite exciting. Funding will go towards a line a research that hasn't really been explored. There are multiple facets to this project, while my specific line of exploration is unique. It will be the first scientific study that aims to discover the effects of gamma radiation..."_

_ "So there's radiation involved?" she quickly inquired._

_ "Well, yes...well, no...The study aims to explore gamma radiation exposure. You see, there have been documented instances of exposure, which have produced scientifically significant results."_

_ "So people have been exposed to radiation?"_

_ "Well, everyone is exposed to minuscule amounts of radiation from their surroundings," he countered, but realized that was perhaps unwise, "I can assure you that exposure to gamma radiation is extremely rare and highly unlikely..."_

_ "So if it is your intention to study exposure how exactly do you plan to do it?"_

_ He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, realizing immediately that granting her an interview had been a mistake._

_ "I'm sorry, but I refuse to answer any more of your skewed questions. If you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend."_

_ Without waiting for a response he quickly walked away, heading in the direction of a line of taxi cabs in the airport pickup area he'd passed on his way to the garage. He was not going to feed into a scare piece, though unfortunately for him he'd already given her all the ammunition she needed. It took very little effort and some crack editing to turn his brief statements into something more. He'd been sitting comfortably in his hotel later that evening when he caught the news and a special 'Tina Henning Investigates' segment. To say he was appalled by the story was an understatement. He'd been painted as a mad scientist coming into town to expose babies to radiation._

_ After the news report aired a quiet storm began and public opinion forced the grant committee to reevaluate their intent to fund the research. It was openly withdrawn, though behind the scenes a secondary grant was issued, separating the university collaboration into two lines of inquiry. They were allowing the research to continue, but at the cost of branding him a pariah. It was an unfortunate event all around. His only consolation was that it had been both the first and last time he'd have to deal with such an infernal reporter. Tina Henning, her name was permanently black marked in his mind._

[] [] []

Erik had been completely mortified to see Tina Henning standing in all her horrible glory on the tarmac. The event drew his attention so much that he momentarily forgot all the other problems that plagued him. He also tuned out the majority of the unfolding conversations around him, though he was vaguely aware that they were trying to determine the best way to get to the site because it seemed there were numerous signs warning of a road block ahead. Despite it all he was stuck on the fact that Tina Henning was trying to cover the same story that they wanted to unfold. She was relentless in her pursuits and Erik was concerned that they hadn't seen the last of her. He had mistakenly assumed a similar notion all those years ago.

* * *

**Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

They made an unlikely pair, having managed to fend off a few more of the creatures, and were now standing in front of the strange object. Loki turned his eyes to the silver orb, spinning so rapidly that it occasionally whistled. The shinning metal caught the sun in a blinding glow. A strange sound emanated from within, almost similar to the buzz of electric current. He'd never heard of or seen such a thing in any of his studies, but of one thing he was certain. If the object wasn't destroyed correctly the results would be disastrous. The power it was expelling and storing would be unleashed in such an event. It would rip through this planet and what degree of devastation it would cause was completely dependent on how much energy they were dealing with. He could feel that it was immense. It was a pure mechanism of efficiency, though its true purpose was yet to be realized. He found himself at odds admiring its masterful delivery.

Loki would hardly admit it out loud, but his boredom was subsiding. The further he delved into this Midgard problem the more interesting it seemed to become. As he observed the sphere his eyes cast from their peripheral to the blonde woman who stood beside him in a rather drab looking gray outfit and, though her green eyes had examined the object as well, she'd seemed more content with surveying the horizon for additional threats. She appeared genuinely uncertain about the unfolding events surrounding the object, but there was no doubt in his mind that, at the least, she was aware of where it originated from. She appeared to have a similar energy harnessed inside her and the ability to control it. He envied the skill, wondering what methods had led her to possess it. He didn't press her with questions though because that wasn't his way. She had gone through the trouble of spinning an elaborate web to distance herself from it, which made clear her desire to get away because she feared exposure. He would find answers, but for the moment he would allow her to live in the shadow of her lie. He was nothing if not understanding of the necessity to distort the truth. Perhaps in the unfolding situation his decision to allow her to keep the secret would gain him a measure of trust that he could use to his advantage. Regardless of how this went he was still very much aware that the black pit of Myrkr was still waiting for him. He planned to do everything in his power to avoid being returned to it.

"Well, I've seen enough..." Loki abruptly announced as he held out his hand, "Shall we go? Or perhaps it would suit you better to remain..."

She seemed puzzled for a moment, but then realization spread across her features and she finally extended her hand, but paused before she took hold.

"Go where?" she suspiciously inquired, which prompted him to smile.

Their recent ordeal had apparently done little to sway her distrust, though he believed he was extending a great deal of it considering he'd just witnessed what her touch was capable of doing. He once again wanted to inquire about it, but he was greatly aware that the most riveting revelations usually came without urging.

"You know, since you're asking I find myself unwilling to tell."

She narrowed her eyes as she regarded him, "If it's not back to the aircraft I'll..."

"You'll what?" he interrupted, wondering if there were any more tricks she was hiding, "First you had no intention of stopping me and now when it actually happens you plan to do something?"

"Well...yes..." she stuttered slightly in her response, "The first was before you involved me in your escape..."

"So what is it you plan to do exactly? Render me to dust?"

Her eyes widened at his remark and she appeared genuinely hurt by his jest. Before she could give voice to her displeasure he stepped forward, still offering his hand.

"There is nothing wrong with being dangerous," he whispered with a grin, which changed her mood dramatically.

With a laugh she pulled away, "I am not dangerous. You however..."

"A pretty lie you spin. I will let you keep it. Though on another point, again and again you seem to be in my 'dangerous' company...finding it comfortable perhaps?"

Her face twisted in a scowl as she grabbed his hand, "Well that will be remedied when we get back."

He was feeling a bit devious so as he squeezed to ensure she couldn't let go he solemnly whispered, "I think you mean if..."

He briefly registered the panicked look on her face as they vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California**

* * *

At some point during the process the guard had vomited in a trash can. Maria had kindly suggested that his post could just as easily be positioned on the other side of the door. He had protested, but after Maria's assurance that he would hear and respond just as well from the hallway, he stepped out. She couldn't blame him for his queasy stomach though, even as a scientist she was having trouble watching the gruesome scene unfold. It appeared the body was slowly constructing itself from the inside out. Internal organs were forming and bones were stitching together. It was fascinating, but if she left her mind to dwell on the reality of it she could feel a burp of roast beef on rye, remnants of her early lunch still churning in her stomach.

"The soft tissue is building without skin to keep it in place, yet still it has form," Dr. Eli observed from beside her.

She was increasingly aware of the fact that he seemed completely unfazed by the process, but after a brief consideration she recalled his interest in biotech augmentation. The investigation of wet-wiring technology into a human host often included study cadavers.

"Have you noticed the areas that have been scraped to retrieve samples are still visible and notably indented?" he suddenly inquired.

Maria had not seen them, though she had been observing from a further distance than Eli. As she moved forward she eyed the specimen. Sure enough noticeable indentations were present in the layers, which she assumed would turn into skin.

"Do you think they will fill in or will there be scarring present because of it?" he asked.

"I hope there is no scarring, but I really don't know..." Maria commented, realizing as she said it that at some point, for modesty's sake, they would need a sheet.

The process was happening far faster than she could have anticipated and as before she was torn between two overwhelming emotions, as both excitement and fear gripped her.

* * *

**Suburb - Portland, Oregon**

* * *

"I do not like this..." Sif reiterated her sentiment as they walked down the black concourse and through the rows of dwellings.

For the most part everyone on Midgard seemed to be missing, but occasionally they came upon a toppled item or a dropped belonging which indicated they left, and quickly. As they finally came upon a mode of transport Volstagg stepped forward to peer through the windows, but before he was able to a loud siren sounded.

_"You are too close to this vehicle."_

"Gah!" Volstagg groaned as Sif and Reinn cringed, trying to muffle the sound from their ears.

_"You are too close to this vehicle."_

The alarm sounded again, but before it could produce another Volstagg hefted his battle ax over his shoulder and slammed the length of the blade onto the white vehicle. There was an explosion of debris and the welcomed dying wail of the siren.

"Volstagg!" Sif exclaimed as she approached him, "By the realms, stop destroying everything we come upon."

She slid her hands onto her hips and stared disapprovingly at Volstagg, as well as, the mess he'd made. Upon later reflection, reeling Hogun into her plan would have been a wiser choice, though she valued and respected each of the Warriors Three, he offered the most agreeable company. Volstagg was often driven to barbarity in the face of frustration and Fandral, well, Fandral would flirt with a tree if he thought it suited him. Oh to be a woman among men...Thor had, and always would be, their saving grace.

"Ah, stop your daydreaming woman..." Volstagg grumbled as he started walking again.

Sif wanted to say something clever back, but Reinn passed into her line of sight. The poor Einherjar looked miserable.

"Does anyone await your return?" she suddenly asked and Reinn gave her a surprised glance.

He had a mess of brown wavy hair under his tarnished golden helmet and his dark eyes seemed to perk up at her interest.

"A wife...she is with child..." he finally admitted with a faint smile, as if he recalled her in memory.

Her pang of guilt deepened. He really shouldn't have been pulled into this mess. Suddenly a loud rumble filled the air.

"What was that?" Reinn declared, but Sif merely responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Aye, the mighty rumble of me stomach. I believe a meal time is upon us..." Volstagg replied with a grin and an over done rub of his belly.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter**

* * *

Victoria Lake wanted desperately to scream at the top of her lungs. There was no comparison to the amount of frustration she was feeling. Her older sister was married with two kids and she was regularly charged with watching them. She loved her nieces, but they were talkative and sort of annoying, though she would never think that again because the three characters she had been ordered to escort from Louisiana were far worse. They asked questions about everything. They touched everything, including buttons that engaged defense systems and alarms and armed missiles. When she'd finally gotten them away from the equipment on-board the transport ship and forced them to sit still they went back to playing twenty questions and she could feel her face reddening.

She'd been somewhat dismayed when she'd arrived at the helicarrier because several agents informed her that the Director was away, which meant she was stuck babysitting indefinitely. It was only made worse when she was told that he intended to do a few flybys over the object. She'd managed to usher the guests into the conference room, after having two of them wander off into restricted areas, she was quietly thankful for the break station. The three visitors had discovered the coffee machine and, though they had spilled a fresh batch all over the floor, they were at least contained for the time being. Amongst themselves they also appeared to converse in a strange language she couldn't place, not that she had any grip on linguistics. It could have been gibberish for all she knew. She was one of the security personnel, which meant she monitored the cameras for anything out of the ordinary. It also meant, under present circumstances, she wasn't really needed. It had been why she was drafted by a senior officer to pick up the new arrivals and escort them to the helicarrier. Thankfully it appeared the side mission was coming to an end and she could return to her dull and, most importantly, quiet post.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled as she saw the familiar silhouette of Director Fury through the conference windows.

"Stay here," she stated as they all eagerly turned to look at her, "I'm going to get the Director so he can meet with you."

"Director?" one of the women questioned before whispering to her companions, "I thought we were meeting with the President?"

The other two shrugged before they finally returned their attention to her.

"Yes, very well. We will meet with this Director," the man announced.

She wasn't aware she had offered them a choice, but she forced a smile and quickly walked out of the room.

"Excuse me...Director Fury?" she inquired as she approached him.

"Yes?" he questioned as he turned from his conversation with Thor.

As she stared at the Director she realized her eyes were actually focused over his shoulder. Thor was much more attractive in person. Security footage didn't really do his blue eyes justice. The Director suddenly cleared his throat and she jumped, but flashed a brief smile to mask her embarrassment.

"Um...your 'guests' are waiting in the conference room."

"Guests?" he asked, seemingly confused, "Oh...Thor...your three musketeers are here..."

"Ah, marvelous. Though I believe you mean the Warriors Three..."

"Close enough," the Director mumbled before returning his attention to her, "Please see that Thor meets with them. I'm going to see if any of our scientists have arrived. The first transport should have already touched down."

"Very well," Thor agreed but quickly added, "If Loki has not returned by the time we have finished we can meet to address the issue."

"Yes, trust me, I haven't forgotten about him," Director Fury stated with an annoyed drawl as he walked away.

Thor suddenly turned to Victoria and grinned. Without missing a beat he made his way to the enclosed area that had housed Loki barely a few hours before. Loki was a dangerous presence, but she couldn't deny when his intense stare grazed the camera she felt a faint flutter. What was it about a bad boy that cast such an allure? Shaking her head she parted from the unsettling tangent. She was obviously single and apparently desperate, letting her mind entertain thoughts of Loki. She quickly followed Thor, wanting to make sure there was no longer a need for her presence and because she wanted a chance to be able to brag that she had a chance to work with him, exaggerated as the statement may have been it was partly true.

Upon entering the conference room the three guests were standing in a line eagerly eyeing the door. All three wore long white tunics which were secured in place by a silk rope about their waists. The man stood tallest with auburn hair, sharp features, and intense brown eyes. Despite his attire it was obvious he was lean muscle and, annoying behavior aside, he was notably handsome. The woman next to him was equally tall, but was an inch shy of his height. She had vibrant orange hair which was secured in a tight braid that stopped at her lower back. There was a long scar along her cheek, which marred her features, though even without it she didn't register quite as feminine as the other woman. The last woman had dark brown hair and dark eyes. She was the least talkative of the three and she had a delicate nature about her. Victoria was vaguely infuriated by the fact that they had finally chosen this moment to behave themselves.

"Director...it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the orange haired woman stated as they all bowed their heads.

"These are not the Warriors Three," Thor quickly declared as he stared at them strangely and Victoria felt a wave of panic.

"What? But..." she didn't really know what to say so she turned to the guests demanding answers, "Alright, who are you people?"

"Why would you assume us to be someone we are not when all you needed to do was inquire our names?" the man laughed as he stepped beside the women who had offered a greeting, "My name is Athos. This is Ptolema and that is Helen."

Victoria was about to press them for further information but Thor stepped forward.

"I am Thor Odinson."

"Thor..." Athos repeated as he seemed to think it over, "It is an honor to meet you. However, through brief observation of these inhabitants I do not believe you are from here."

"You would be correct. I am from Asgard."

"Asgard, fascinating..." Athos declared as he looked Thor over, "I did not realize people traveled so readily between the realms."

"It is not so common. I have extended an offer to assist the people of Midgard should they ever need it. I must admit I am unable to place you; your clothing and mannerisms are not familiar to me. Where do you hail from?" Thor curiously asked.

"Olympus."

The quite woman who had been introduced as Helen suddenly spoke to him in a foreign tongue, but Athos shushed her with a shake of his head.

"Olympus?" Thor laughed, "The dimensional gate to Olympus is just an Asgardian decoration in the great square. There is nothing behind it. It doesn't work."

"Just because a door is locked doesn't mean there's nothing on the other side," Athos poetically replied and Thor appeared genuinely puzzled.

* * *

**Interstate 5 - South of Portland, Oregon**

* * *

Luke was driving down the highway with his widow down because the AC was petering on dead. It wasn't so bad, but he felt for the passengers trapped in the back end, though they had yet to complain. He'd done plenty of crazy things, but this took top prize. With just a brief suggestion from his similarly sidelined companion, Darcy, he'd been thrust into their adventure. The rest of her group was hushed on the details, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were headed to certain danger, hoping to unlock the mystery of the object from space. They were a strange troupe, but he preferred their off-kilter banter to his position as Tina Henning's lap dog. He still wasn't sure what made him agree to continue on with that witch of a woman, but he couldn't fault the decision completely...it had led him here.

They had the radio on to catch news updates, but Darcy was singing to Bittersweet Symphony, drifting between keys, but more than compensating with enthusiasm. Suddenly another emergency broadcast interrupted, playing through the same warning they'd heard before. An evacuation order had been placed on the area and travelers were encouraged to seek alternate routes or comply with posted detour locations. The other direction on the freeway was stop-and-go, completely overrun with vehicles trying to leave the area. He was just waiting for...suddenly he noticed a faint line of cars some distance ahead with their taillights constantly red. He was waiting and there it was...the inevitable gridlock of inbound traffic.

"Guys, we've got a problem. We're about to get stuck in traffic...indefinitely."

"Well, I suppose now we should get off the highway," Jane called from the back.

So he did just that, veering over the line and onto the thin asphalt median before dipping down a grassy right-a-way. Everyone was screaming as they barreled through a fence and into an orchard of hazelnut trees. Luke weaved sharply to avoid hitting them, though occasionally branches scratched across the van. It seemed to be going rather well considering the abruptness of it all.

"Well, you just went for it...I like it," Darcy laughed as she held tight to her armrests, "Is there a road up ahead?"

"I have no idea..." Luke admitted, "This wasn't exactly planned."

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I didn't mean like 'now' now," Jane remarked as everyone began to calm and she poked her head up between the driver and passenger seats, "There was a perfectly acceptable exit just ahead."

"Sorry," Luke shrugged.

"Oooo...hazelnuts..." Darcy suddenly commented as she watched the passing rows of trees.

"Darcy!" Jane halted the topic.

"What? I'm hungry..."

"I'm pretty sure we're all hungry."

"We could always do lunch," Donald suddenly piped in from the back and Luke caught his broad smile from his rear-view mirror.

"No," Jane quickly exclaimed and she went back to her seat, "No lunch. Now is not the time..."

Darcy turned to Luke a bit wide-eyed, "Apparently miss grumpy pants doesn't like lunch."

He shrugged again and everyone seemed to fall into silence.

"Is no one going to say it?" Erik slowly began and when no one said anything he cautiously continued, "So you all realize we're in a news van right? Do we have a plan if we get intercepted? I'm pretty sure declaring 'freedom of the press' or 'we're not really reporters' aren't going to help us should we find ourselves detained inside a militarized zone..."

"Apparently everyone is a downer today," Darcy whispered and Luke passed her a smiled.

"Maybe they're just hot," Luke declared, in an offhanded reference to their first meeting, and Darcy narrowed her eyes, seemingly trying to figure out how he meant it.

Reaching over to the controls on his door he slid down her window. A gust of wind rushed through, kicking up her hair and she let out a laugh as she used her hands to try and tame it.

* * *

**Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon**

* * *

Karissa wanted to hit Loki on the arm for his abrupt and jarring comment, but the sensation of traveling so quickly left her winded. A strange tingle washed over her as they had teleported and, though it was bathed with warmth, she was pleased to find it subsiding.

"That was extremely disorienting," she mumbled amid a few deep breaths, not really intending it as a start to a conversation.

"Yes, I do have that effect on people," Loki reflected as she passed him a glance indicating that wasn't at all what she meant, "Eventually you get used to it."

"I doubt that immensely..."

"And so we've found ourselves abandoned...As to be expected I suppose..."

The amused tone in his voice forced her to look up and as she straightened she realized that they were, in fact, in the same spot which they entered from and it was entirely empty. It had been silly of her to think that the Director and Thor planned to wait around, especially in such close proximity to the fluctuating perimeter. Though there was no doubt they had probably assumed, just as her, that Loki had no intention of returning, which he had done...he had returned... Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, hating the fact that he so easily did as he pleased, doing what was expected or what was not had no relevance because it was all a matter of whim.

"Yes, you probably figured there'd be no one here..." she projected as Loki made eye contact and their intensity made her shift, "So...what now?"

With a hint of a smile in his eyes he clasped his hands behind his back and started to walk around her, "I don't know. You tell me."

"What?" she laughed, but it quickly subsided when she realized he was serious, "I don't know what you're playing at..."

"Me? I believe it was you who seemed so eager to flee, taking every opportunity to exclaim as much. Yet when the moment arises you revert to your sense of duty and blindly submit to return. Fickle I should say, or perhaps, confused. If but the latter I am left to wonder why? Is it that you fear the element of exposure?"

"I am not confused," she countered, but the quiver in her voice gave her away, "There are issues at stake that you don't understand."

With a flustered shake of her head she turned to leave, but Loki abruptly cut off her retreat with a faint smile.

"Alas, finally a glimmer of truth," he mischievously whispered before throwing back her own words, "So...what now? Shall we go forth into the unknown and save this abysmal place or claim 'to each their own' and part ways?"

"What? Why are you posing this as a choice? We both know this was just an elaborate escape plan. You were kind enough to see me out of harm's way in the process and for that I thank you. You are free and may now do as you wish."

"I believe the only person to mention escape has been you," he grinned as he finally offered a shrug, "I've decided there's a certain beauty in not knowing what happens next. Even the best laid plans can lead to ruin."

There was something poetic and sad about his sentiment, but she was not swayed enough to forget there was a dangerous trickster spinning the words. He held out his hand then, long pale fingers extended in front of her. She stared at his sharp unreadable features and took in a long breath. He was serious. She wasn't sure why he seemed content with leaving the choice up to her, perhaps he was bored. Who was being fickle now? She mulled over the two paths that stood before her and grappled with the very real fact that she had made up her mind the instant he'd proposed the question. Judging by the unwavering grin that crept across his lips he too was aware of her coming answer.

* * *

**Unknown**

* * *

It was a sensory explosion of everything and nothing all at once. The world was blindingly bright and a muddled mixture of indiscernible noises. All thoughts were convoluted in a haze of memory and wisps of time beyond the expanse of a singular life. It was all there, all that was and will be, a timeline of past, present, and future. It forked out in limitless iterations, accounting for every possibility in a universe of alternatives. It was beautiful and frightening...

"Ah, flah bogad..." the mouth spewed gibberish, but it was coherent in thought.

"Phil?" a woman asked and suddenly a connection was made.

A pathway formed to a host of information that brought everything into perspective; names, places, events, all molded into a single cohesive entity, held in place by the current state of being. He was Agent Phil Coulson and everything else began to fade.

After clearing his throat he started again, enunciating every word like his life depended on it, "That...was...the...worst...physical...ever."


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California**

* * *

Eli was in awe at the living, breathing person in front of him, a harrowing change from the eerie thing that it had been only moments before. As Agent Coulson spoke Deputy Director Hill motioned for Eli to remain quiet. With it he realized they'd discussed everything except the looming eventuality of the experiment working and having to address whatever facsimile of Agent Phil Coulson that came to be. It was the most important part actually. Would he know who he was? Would they reveal how he came to be? The last question frightened him because it opened a conversation on existentialism and Agent Coulson's perceived identity. How does one cope with the reality of being an alien clone? It was hardly answerable and that made it dangerous as both a point of dialogue and reason for secrecy. Ultimately it was up to Deputy Director Hill's discretion. She was, after all, the senior ranking officer.

"What do you remember?" she cautiously asked as she studied his eyes.

"I was called in for my annual physical...where am I?" Agent Coulson digressed as he stared around the room, "Why is it so cold in here? Is this a cryogenic tube?"

"Research Facility 9..."

"Research Facility 9?" he interrupted, obviously confused, "I wasn't scheduled to report here."

"No...There were...complications..."

"With my physical?"

"Yes..." Deputy Director Hill slowly replied, but altered the subject before he could press for an explanation, "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," he suddenly coughed and managed to spit up a clear mucous substance.

It might have been more alarming, but it was painfully obvious that it was likely the first time Agent Coulson had used his lungs or any of his extremities for that matter. His attempt to stand only reaffirmed the conclusion as he wavered trying to keep the crisp white linen secured around his waist, but was soon forced to sit once again on the long steel table.

"There's a doctor on site correct?" Deputy Director Hill inquired without realizing how damning the statement really was.

"Yes actually...though there hadn't been for some time," Eli slowly affirmed as he handed Agent Coulson a napkin after he appeared to be coughing once again, "Dr. Ayaan Malik I believe is her name."

"Why wouldn't there be a doctor? Who administered the physical?" Agent Coulson immediately caught the discontinuity.

"I'm going to get her so we can get a sign-off that Agent Coulson is clear for duty. I'll also make arrangements for our return trip. I'm sure they will need us back on the front lines. Who knows how the current situation is unfolding."

As Deputy Director Hill started towards the door she pulled Eli with her. He stumbled backwards before orienting himself in the right direction.

"Keep him company," she whispered, "And under no circumstances are you to inform Agent Coulson about what just transpired. I'm not sure how his mental state will deal with the information and considering the trauma of his death...well, it may be for the best if he is kept unaware, at least for the time being."

Eli shook his head, unable to voice his compliance or his doubts. As Deputy Director Hill opened the door the guard on the other side sprang to attention and before she was able to shut it completely Pedro managed to catch a glimpse inside.

"Is that?" he gasped.

"Thank you for your assistance. An armed agent is no longer required..." she explained as she closed Eli in with Agent Coulson.

His shoulders dropped as he stared at the smooth metal door, afraid that turning around would spill some manner of secrets. He wasn't a very good liar, so this was a particularly horrible situation to find himself in.

"I believe I need to be briefed," Agent Coulson suddenly declared and Eli paled, "What's happening on the front lines?"

Eli sighed with an enormous measure of relief, "I'm not entirely certain, but there has been mention of a destructive spaceship..."

"Ah, it must be Tuesday," Agent Coulson joked.

He seemed unfazed by the news, which was both remarkable and frightening. Eli just hoped they continued with the current topic because at the least he really could claim ignorance.

[] [] []

Ayaan Malik had reorganized the small first aid supply closet and was proudly staring at her accomplishment before returning to her desk. The tiny infirmary was hardly worth manning, as it only had the capabilities to handle minor medical emergencies. It wasn't really befitting her experience, but she was placed at Research Facility 9 because there weren't any open positions at the major S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Centers. They wanted to ensure her continued employment in the organization, but they didn't have a place for her, so she was left sitting in limbo while they figured things out. It wasn't ideal, but it was the bureaucracy part of being with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Since her time was mostly open she spent it studying for continuing education credits to maintain her medical licensure. She wasn't normally one to indulge studying during working hours, but with little else to do it seemed like the best use of her time. She was staring at the pile of books blocking her computer screen when Deputy Director Maria Hill entered. Pedro, one of the facilities guards, had informed her earlier of the activation of Project 2C, as he had been requested to provide support services. She was put on alert per S.H.I.E.L.D protocol so she was immediately concerned that something had gone awry.

"I'm told you're the on-call Doctor," Deputy Director Hill stated as she walked in the room and glanced around.

From her raised brow it was obvious the medical accommodations weren't what she expected. Ayann knew it well because it was the same look she had on her first day tour.

"Yes, Dr. Ayaan Malik. Is there a problem?"

"I need a medical sign-off clearing Agent Phil Coulson for active duty."

Ayaan stood for a moment trying to gather what had been said, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware that Agent Coulson was at Research Facility 9. I have all the present personnel files and the only log-in that was documented was you."

"I know this is extremely out of the ordinary, but I need a sign-off for active duty. I'm going to make plans for us to return to the helicarrier and Agent Coulson is coming with me."

The last statement felt vaguely threatening and it wasn't until Deputy Director Hill walked out of the room that Ayaan understood the full weight it. She wasn't requesting a sign-off. She was informing her that she was going to get one.

With her first objective in months Ayaan quickly made her way around the room. First she secured her long black hair in a ponytail and slipped on her white medical coat. She gathered a standard response bag and a few other items before tracking down a clearance form from the bottom drawer of her desk. With everything in arms she made her way to Laboratory 2C, entirely uncertain what she expected to find. As she entered the darkened lab she caught sight of Dr. Eli Kresge and he seemed relieved at her sudden appearance.

"Dr. Malik," he said with a nod.

"Dr. Krieg," she reciprocated.

"Great," Agent Coulson suddenly called over from the steel exam table at the far end of the room, "Maybe you can tell me what went wrong with my physical. He keeps giving me the runaround..."

"I am sorry Agent Coulson, I am afraid I am not privy to such information," she replied with a forced smile because in reality she hadn't even been privy to his presence on site.

"Ah, I guess Maria is pulling a shell game," Agent Coulson sighed, "You know she always claims she's in this for science, but if you ask me she's just as good at the spy bit."

Everyone remained silent, unsure how to respond to his statement. He appeared to pick up on the awkwardness he'd created so he spoke up again.

"So you're here to give me a clean bill of health," he smiled, "Well, let's get this over with. I will tell you two minutes ago I felt terrible, now I just feel weird. It's like I'm having an out-of-body experience in my own body if that makes any sense. It probably doesn't...Was I given any drugs?"

Dr. Kresge suddenly coughed as if for a split second he'd forgotten how to breathe. Ayaan passed him a curious glance, but continued forward to administer the standard items needed to complete the form. She checked his pupils, which didn't dilate as expected when exposed to her tiny handheld flashlight. His reflexes were also confusing, especially given the fact that he'd avoided the hit of the rubber hammer several times before she finally told him he had to actually let her use it on him. He stared at her in all seriousness as he informed her that he didn't mean to, he just 'saw' it coming. The next attempt yielded almost no response as he seemed almost too focused on keeping his knee still. Giving up she decided to check his pulse and, though it wasn't alarming, his resting heart rate was higher than expected. It wasn't unfathomable to see that many beats per minute, but it was more in line with what you'd expect to see from a professional athlete. She stood perplexed as she packed everything back up into the bag. The form still sat blank on the table. She hadn't filled out any of the data because it wasn't quite right.

"So?" Agent Coulson inquired, "Am I good to go?"

She flashed a quick smile, but decided to forgo a response as she made a beeline for Dr. Kresge. The young red-headed scientist looked noticeably terrified as she approached him, his blue eyes widening as he backed out of Agent Coulson's hearing range.

"His motor skills are extremely bizarre. His vitals are also atypical. I cannot in good conscious sign-off on this without more information about his condition," she whispered to Dr. Kresge in confidence, "If I submit this form with these results my credibility will be instantly questioned..."

"Umm..." he shifted uncomfortably, opening his mouth several times to reply, but never actually finding the words, "He's an alien clone...or you know...something like that..."

Ayaan stared at him before her eyes slowly traced back to Agent Coulson who was still sitting on the exam table. When Agent Coulson caught her looking he smiled and waved. Years ago she would have balked at Dr. Kresge's admission, but then years ago she hadn't been working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter**

* * *

Thor was standing before a trio from Olympus and despite his belief to the contrary there they were. Part of him wished his brother was still around because he would no doubt find some clever way to prove or disprove their claim. However, it had reached a point where it was entirely conceivable that Loki wasn't returning. Involving him had been a severe miscalculation on his part. He only hoped little punishment befell those that assisted in his escape.

"If you would please wait here..." he quickly bid the visitors to stay as he walked by the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent who'd kindly escorted them to the helicarrier, "Watch them. I will return."

"But..."

Before she could offer protest he ducked out of the room to track down Fury. He moved with determination through the helicarrier corridors. The forged metal floor reverberated with his every step as personnel moved out of his way. He'd questioned a few of them in passing and they offered him insight into the Director's location. As he came upon a large bay door painted with Cargo 7 in bold lettering he noticed a flood of activity happening through the side windows. In the midst of it all was Director Fury. His sleek black coat stood in startling contrast to those around him. Thor looked over the portal and found the large red button that engaged the mechanism for the door. It rumbled open and as he stepped into the bustling room everyone but Fury passed him a glance.

"Do we have a plan if he doesn't come back?" Fury announced before Thor was able to approach to convey his dilemma.

It took a moment for him to gather that he was referring to Loki, but he had another inquiry on his mind.

"How did you know it was I?"

"Please, every time one of you comes into a room all my agents seem to go slack jawed and googly eyed," Fury stated with a dry drawl as he looked up from a bound document he was studying.

Thor couldn't help but smile as the agents he was referring to quickly went back to their duties.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for pointing that out. Now I shall feel uncomfortable every time I enter a room."

"Now that I highly doubt," Fury chuckled as he handed off the papers to a passing woman.

"As for Loki, should we not see what transpires first?" Thor finally commented, hoping Loki would have the resolve to rise above such bleak expectations, though his thoughts were held on a more curious matter, "Especially considering our new arrivals? I believe you should meet with them..."

"Let's just pretend for a second that he goes out the other side of the perimeter and leaves my agent stuck in limbo," Thor let out a sigh realizing that Fury had returned the topic of Loki, "Being free, he now goes on a rampage..."

"I should think I'd have more tact than that. I'm not a mindless brute you know."

Thor turned around and, though he felt guilty doubting him, he was relieved to see Loki standing with Karissa. Her breathing was slightly labored and she appeared to be trying to regain her composure as Loki continued to offer his hand as support. Before he had a chance to ask about their journey Fury piped in and it took Thor only a moment to realize what prompted his outburst.

"Hold on. Why is he not in his restraints?" Fury demanded as he took one look at Loki.

"We were...how did you phrase it? Being shot at," Loki smiled, "Besides, someone had to do something...she's as good as useless."

Karissa passed Loki a strange glance and Thor knew Loki well enough to realize that there was something being left unsaid. Whatever secret they shared wasn't about to be revealed. Thor didn't normally pick up on such things, but the unspoken body language was hardly subtle, which in Loki's case was extremely odd.

"Were you really being shot at?" Fury quickly directed his attention to Karissa because he had very little reason to accept Loki's explanation.

"Yes, we were," Karissa responded as she finally gathered herself enough to speak.

After a moment it appeared to dawn on her that she was still holding Loki's hand as her eyes traced to it and she slowly slid her fingers out of his grasp with a bit of annoyance. Thor was certain she was about to say something else, but she stopped herself and stood rigidly next to Loki. He could have sworn he registered the hint of a smile on his brother's face, though it never actually formed across his lips.

"So there are hostiles? That's just great," Fury seemed to be reflecting for a moment before he addressed them again, obviously discouraged that things had spiraled further out of control, "Well, I suppose an introduction is in order. Welcome to the new base camp, fully mobile and hopefully out of harm's way. Three more flights are inbound with additional personnel and equipment. It seems you were right Agent Petras. The object is actually storing energy, though we can't get a clear reading on how much. The shield is still giving us the runaround. So what did you discover?"

"It is indeed harnessing energy, enough to obliterate this planet I should think. It is an intriguing mechanism..." Loki stated, but fell short when Fury interrupted.

"Of course you like the destructive thing."

"Not all destruction is bad..."

"The mechanism is guarded by creatures of metal and energy similar to that of the shield, though I can't figure why they are necessary when it is mostly impenetrable," Karissa attempted to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, while I'm sure the coming discussion is needed, I think it far more imperative that you all meet our guests," Thor abruptly broke in out of frustration, as he had been waiting for a clear lull in the conversation for him to imbue his own discovery.

"I think you are the only one who has any interest in the Warriors Three," Loki snidely declared, which wasn't entirely wrong.

"Our guests are not the Warriors Three. They hail from Olympus."

A silence immediately fell over the entire group, which extended to the personnel and scientists working diligently around them. Thor offered a smile and a shrug, as he had attempted numerous times to covey the unusual development.

"Run that by me again," Fury stated, as his attention fully transferred to Thor.

"Oh...clever minx..." Loki curiously commented as he passed Karissa a sly glance and she noticeably shifted, but as quickly as it happened he turned his gaze to Thor as well.

"They claim to be from Olympus," Thor repeated though he addressed his next statement to Loki, "They claim the gate on Asgard is merely locked, or some such nonsense. I must confess I do not believe them, but I cannot contradict their statements."

"I always suspected it had to lead somewhere. I could feel the tiny whiff of magical energy it emitted as we used to play around it as children. It's too much of an eyesore to be a decoration for someone surely would have torn it down by now."

"So you believe them..."

"Brother, if I know anything, it's that there is more within the stars than you or I could fathom."

Thor felt a chill at the honesty in Loki's tone as he conveyed his sentiment. He always knew his brother was more versed in the world, but for the first time he actually wondered what mystical and horrifying secrets were locked in his head.

"You'd think by now I'd be used to all this craziness, but then something else has to come along and fuck it back up," Fury complained as he took in a deep breath, "Well, let's go then...Agent Petras, if you would stay behind and oversee these operations, you seem to have an eye for that sort of thing, maybe you can make heads or tails of some of this information because I sure as hell can't. My presence is needed elsewhere."

"What?" Karissa seemed surprised by the order before quickly smiling, "Yes, sir."

"Perhaps it would be better if she came with us," Loki curiously countered.

"Perhaps it would be better if I didn't," Karissa quickly shot back.

"Well, perhaps I would like both of you to shut the hell up," Fury grumbled as he had turned back upon realizing he was walking out of Cargo 7 alone, "Agent Petras, oversee the base camp. And Loki...I have my eye on you."

"And such an observant eye it is," Loki remarked with a faint smirk.

With that Fury headed towards the door and Thor followed, but not before spotting Loki offering a cordial nod to Karissa.

"Why did you lie?" Karissa barely whispered as she stepped forward, drawing close to Loki to purposefully speak in confidence.

"Ah, but why did you?" Loki playfully whispered back, "You know our time together has been most illuminating, and do not worry, I shall pass on your greetings to our guests."

Karissa's face twisted into a scowl and she was about to say something else, but Loki headed on after Fury. Thor had barely caught the remarks, but it led him to the singular conclusion that Fury was right to warn him about Agent Karissa Petras. He had to wonder if the circumstances that freed Loki from his chains were entirely accurate. They seemed to be colluding. With that unsettling thought in the back of his mind he fell in step behind the Director and Loki as they quickly made their way to the conference room, but before Loki had a chance to enter Thor raised his hand, placing it firmly on Loki's chest.

"Brother, I do not know what trickery you toy with, but I intend to stop it. You will assist these people and nothing more," Thor harshly declared.

"I have done nothing but assist," Loki smiled as Thor dropped his hand and they both walked into the room.

The guests were conversing amongst themselves in a tongue he did not recognize and they seemed unaware of their arrival. He studied them as it was the first time he could stare so blatantly at them without feeling a sense of discomfort for doing so. He then glanced to Loki who appeared equally enamored with scrutinizing them, though he could hardly sway the thought that his interest was founded on ulterior motives.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Thor finally asked as he leaned in to whisper to Loki.

"What?" Loki questioned as he passed him a distracted glance.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Thor repeated.

"Though I am versed in many, I do not understand all languages," Loki lied, of that Thor was certain.

Loki was too intent on observing to not be aware of what was being said. Thor narrowed his eyes, but didn't give voice to his doubts. For the moment he allowed Loki to maintain the upper hand. His brother had already been tasked with trying to help save Midgard. Thor decided he didn't need to become the official translator as well, though he hoped his brother would at least inform him if the guests spoke of something important. He gave pause to that thought because it was unlikely to be fulfilled. Loki had proven already that he harbored little desire to perform anything beyond what was requested of him and even that was in question.

[] [] []

_"Telling these people of Olympus was unwise. You know our laws do not allow it,"_ Ptolema was continuing her berate from Athos' earlier misstep.

_"Sometimes exceptions must be made..."_ Athos began, but Ptolema once again interrupted.

_"I think it best if Helen or I do the talking,"_ she declared and though none of them were officially in charge it was hardly a suggestion.

_"We no longer find ourselves alone..."_ Athos quickly commented as he noticed a small group enter their temporary confines.

"Thor," Ptolema suddenly nodded as she stepped forward with Helen, acknowledging the new arrivals.

The Asgardian known as Thor gave a nod as well before giving introduction to the others, "This is Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D and this is my brother Loki."

"Greetings," both women acknowledged in unison.

Athos watched on, slightly withdrawn from the group. He had already been chastised by the others so it seemed a more favorable option to remove himself from the equation, remaining as an observer only. They appeared intent on engaging in a conversation at the far side of the room, however, one edged away. The tall lithe figure, referred to as Loki, slid into Athos' company. He had pale skin, made starker by his jet black hair and dark attire. It was obvious, even without introduction, that he hailed from a similar plain as Thor, the realm of Asgard, though unlike Thor he came across far more devious in nature. Perhaps it was the glimmer in his eyes or his move to converse alone, but something told Athos he was trouble. That sentiment was quickly affirmed when he decided to engage in the most curious of topics.

"So there are more of you here on Midgard?"

"No..." Athos lied, hardly wishing to incur further of Ptolema's wrath, "We are all present..."

"Now we both know that is not true," Loki grinned.

Athos remained silent. He had no cause to reveal anything to this outsider. The realm of Olympus was closed from the rest with good reason, but that wasn't to suggest that they didn't keep an 'eye' on the other realms.

"I happen to know a fourth member quite well."

"I highly doubt you do," Athos quickly remarked and cringed that he managed such a blatant blunder.

Loki's smile widened, having picked up on it as well, "You've nothing to fear. Your secret is safe in my keeping, though I might venture to suggest that such discretion may come with a price..."

Just like that his true intentions were revealed. He was a dastardly man, but there was certainly no mistaking his cunning. It was even more curious why he sought to engage such conversation outside the company of his companions.

"The others..."

"Do not know," Loki interrupted.

"What is it that you want?" Athos inquired, realizing he was playing a dangerous game.

They had arrived in this realm under certain pretenses and, as it came to light that they were misguided, it was clear they had to tread carefully.

"In time...But first, do you all have such magic?" Loki suddenly pried, voice barely above a whisper.

Athos raised a brow, finding it odd that someone had entrusted him with such information, especially considering that on this realm such things were best left hidden, "Magic? Oh...you refer to our essence... No we do not."

"Essence?"

Athos dropped his shoulders realizing that Loki had time and again succeeded in his attempt to secure information, though in his defense it appeared some of the more vital pieces were acquired elsewhere. Whoever had conveyed such secrets had made a serious misstep.

"Yes...we are not born with such things. There was a time long ago when we were, but things have changed. When one of us comes of age we are brought to Psychro, the birthplace of our father, Zeus. The cave now emanates with energy, wisps of power that are no longer connected. We travel in, alone, with the hopes that one will bind with us and give our lives purpose. If one does not then we are to toil away in the shadow of those that are greater than ourselves."

"And the power is all the same?"

"No. Each essence is different, unique to the soul that once carried it and transmuted by the new vessel that holds it."

"So it cannot be learned..."

"No."

"Such a shame," Loki appeared genuinely disheartened by the news.

"I do not know why you have approached me and pressed with this topic, but I suggest you make your intentions known," Athos demanded, hardly enjoying the unbalanced exchange.

"As you wish," Loki gave a nod of his head, "Then perhaps you and I need to discuss a certain silver orb..."

"Silver orb?" Athos puzzled as Loki grinned.

"I believe this mechanism originates from your realm and through it we may find ourselves bound by some manner of arraignment...a price that will no doubt lead me to silence."

* * *

**Myrkr - ****Asgard**

* * *

Frigga had idled at the great golden door, which now stood ajar, void of any mystical energy because the seal had long been broken. She remained for hours, uncertain what compelled her to this forgotten place where Loki had been condemned, for he was not there. Many times during his captivity she traced by, lingering at the end of the hallway, but was driven away by the presence of an Einherjar posted outside. Once she'd even heard Loki's anguished cry and retreated to her room, resigned amid tears that she would never return. She could do nothing for him so she suffered in silence, a regret that she alone would have to bear.

It was in this reflection that she realized she was afraid and in that fear she found the courage to go in. She breached the boundary with a single step, as a waif of cool air brushed through her light brown hair. Through her tiny action came the strength she needed to stand tall as she descended into the darkness. When she reached the bottom she found the truth. She'd known it all along...The fault had been theirs. Loki had been raised to such a pedestal through his royal upbringing that he had been doomed from the start. He was always meant to find out his true origins, for secrets can never stay buried. They had been naïve to presume otherwise. They had forged the architecture of his downfall and though it had been done in love, the result was anything but.

As she stood in the field of blackness she took a moment to recall a conjuration of light and, though it was hardly as bright as Loki's orbs, the subtle glow washed through the inky confines. She pressed on through the soft dirt, catching signs of life in the occasional footprint. This horrible place seemed to go on forever.

Suddenly she froze, having found a remnant of a book. She reached down and gently picked it up, feeling its worn cover beneath her fingers. Odin must have permitted him some measure of a library, a minor kindness she supposed. She smiled, but it quickly faded as she edged forward. Books were strewn everywhere. Shredded pages and torn binding exploded across the ground. They were Loki's world and now they were in ruin, a metaphor for his reality perhaps. Her heart broke. He was a master of illusion, able to keep up any façade for the sake of appearances, but now it was all too clear that inside he had collapsed. Her son was a shell, working tirelessly to hide the growing cracks.

"Most telling of us all," she whispered and it echoed on with a startling loudness that made her flinch.

Clutching onto the sole book she'd recovered she emerged from the doorway with an angry flare in her eyes. She had borne her silence for long enough. Her son had been tossed aside. His actions, though atrocious, were the result of a greater problem and if Odin would not shoulder any blame she would carry it all because that was what a mother was supposed to do. The time had come for action. She had idled in this mess for long enough.


End file.
